Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter: Fight of Century
by ByrdBrain
Summary: This is my first story about Mk and Street fighter. I openly welcome criticisms and suggestions
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1

Prologue

Beyond all of reality lies a special plane known as the multiverse, a plane of existence that harbors carbon copies of original universes. Although peaceful the multiverse was always prone to merging multiple worlds together and now due to the intense energies emanating from two unique universes they were now being drawn together in an inevitable collision that will hold a far deeper meaning than any one can imagine...

Chapter 1: Enter Shadaloo

one of the two colliding universes was home to various fighters on a worldwide scale each with unique abilities that far outclass the abilities of a regular human. These world warriors annually partake in a well know yet infamous tournament hosted by a shady corporation known to few as Shadaloo. Despite it's elusiveness Shadaloo is an corrupted paramilitary organization known for it's dealing of biochemicle drugs and arms claiming the lives of many and the eternal hatred of those who have experinced the horrors that they have conceived. The head of this dark organization was a man that is hard to see as a human being his name was M. Bison. M. Bison ruled over his minions with an iron fist using fear and intimidation to keep Shadaloo stable. He is also the wielder of the psycho power a negative energy that required him to expel all goodness in his heart turning him into a powerful yet unsympathetic demon who desires nothing more than power no matter the cost and due to his ability to live on even after his body is destroyed he can simply have his scientist create a new body for him making him virtually undying.

Despite his limitless access and power Shadaloo has more often than suffered heavy loses at those who oppose him most notably Interpol agent Chun li and US Air Force soldier Guile these repeated loses and his "deaths" have caused his syndicate to nearly collapse and causing what remained of his followers to move over to Shadaloo's weapons division S.I.N. However as this universe was preparing to merge with another random discharges of dark energy begin appearing all over the world and thanks to Bison's psycho power he restored even quicker after his last death at the hands of a mysterious fighter, but was perplexed as to what caused this unexpectedly fast recovery. As he exited his stasis chamber he was greeted by several remaining scientists as they bent down on their knees to welcome the the crime lord's return.

"Welcome back Lord Bison." one scientists said as he looked up upon the imposing figure.

"Yes it is good to be back but..." Bison looked down on the man with an expressionless gaze before turning his face towards the scientist to his right and saying.

"My recovery was quicker than anticipated. My technology is not responsible for this I would like to know the cause of this."As Bison finished his sentence the two kneeling scientists slowly rose up.

" We've figured you would like to know that. You see while you were recovering we had took notice of this outside energy source and discovered it comes from a completely different world." one scientist said.

"Fortunately with the equipment we had we were able to siphon some of that energy into your chamber effectively speeding your restoration ten fold." the other scientist continued. Bison looked at his hand as it soon became enveloped by his dark aura he cold feel himself getting stronger by the second and let out a menacing grin and suddenly letting out a laughter of triumph, but this moment was short lived as in an instant bison took noticed of a bright purple flash that quickly enveloped his entire base and in a sudden flash the entire Shadaloo base was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dark alliance

The second of the two universes was home to an equal variety of warriors that were from multiple realms as opposed to just one world like the other world they compete in a tournament as well. It was invented by ethereal beings known as Elder Gods who use the events as a method to preserve peace across the realms, however despite it's background fights are brutal and death is always welcomed and at times required to progress. The tournaments are often overseen by a sorcerer known as Shang Tsung who has garnered many victories namely for a higher authority in the form a power hungry warlord known as Shao Kahn. The exact time he came into power is still shrouded in mystery but it is known that he usurped the power of a "predecessor" by poisoning the latter and seizing the throne for himself since then his desire for conquest has won him many different realms progressively gathering more minions and expanding his army to unfathomable proportions. Like all winning streaks unfortunatly it would soon come to an end.

The real reason why these Mortal Kombat Tournaments were created was at the urging of a Thunder god known as Raiden in hopes of halting the tyrant's invasion by forcing him to win a set number of tournaments in order to gain permission to invade the realms and was eventually successful in his pursuit when he took in a young monk called Liu Kang who defeated Shang Tsung and denied the former access to his realm.

"Five hundred years FIVE HUNDRED YEARS!" Shao Kahn roared.

"Now I must wait five hundred more thanks to your failure." Shao Kahn stated glared at his pitiful underling Shang Tsung "

B...But my lord..." Shang Tsung pleaded bearing the scars of his loss before he was cut of by the emperor.

"Curse those worms and their rules. Rules that not even I can break..." Shao Kahn returned to his throne and sat down deep within the inner recesses of his own mind pondering for an alternate solution only to be snapped back into reality by the pathetic begging of a sorcerer.

"Kill him." Shao Kahn Declared as he waved his hand back as sign to dispose of this failure of a man. Immediately the Warlord's minions restrained Tsung and Kitana, Shao Kahn's daughter readied her elegant yet deadly fans with the into of beheading the old man until Kahn suddenly ordered her to stop. The Princess complied without question and turned around to find out why he ordered such a command.

Stepping through his doors Kahn saw four strangers walking in.

"Well well this is quite the throne room the lead intruder said as he looked around.

"Who are and what do you think your doing intruding my throne room!" The emperor declared. As the Shao Kahn looked at the apparent leader he noticed the garments that looked noticeably alien to him.

"I do apologize for the sudden intrusion and the "mess" in you hall but we couldn't help but take a look around your castle after all this is fitting for a king, but anyways allow me to introduce myself I am Seth."

"Seth is it? You are very bold yet foolish to believe you can just break into my fortress and interrupt me in my own throne room while I'm trying to deal with personal matters." The emperor said

"Dispose of them!" Suddenly three repulsive monsters known as tarkatans emerged from hiding as they advanced toward their new victims they unsheathed their blades that were hidden deep within there spiked forearms. Suddenly the monsters darted towards the mysterious figures. Seth gave out a nod and the three figures sprung into action coming at the rushing tarkatans.

The first of the three was a tall shirtless man with a snake tattoo wrapping around his right arm to the right side of his chest while dons stainless steel catclaws on his left hand and wore a white mask concealing his face he quickly leaps into the air and like missile he darts down at incredible speed towards his attacker and slashes at the latter's face killing it instantly.

"Such a hideous abomination! You will be thankful that you no longer scar the eyes of those in the world of the living." The tall man said as said as he look down the tarkatan's corpse. The second mysterious figure was a large burly man, dark skinned donning matching blue sleeveless shirt and shorts with a pair of red boxing gloves. Both man and beast struck at the same time but the sheer force of the boxers gloves breaks through the mutants blades and hammers the unfortunate victim in the face several times before landing one final blow that shatters it's skull and dislocates the neck causing the tarkatan to slump over the floor dead. The last of the three was a young woman with a unique hail, small dark purple top with straps running along her back, and baggy white pants suspended by a belt with purple tights underneath. In one swift powerful kick the last attacking tarkatan's skull was obliterated like watermelon subjected to a sledgehammer once.

the last of the three tarkatans fall the surprised emperor conjures his war hammer but then Seth raises his hand began to speak

"We don't to start a feud we simply want to propose a alliance." Shao Kahn immediately stopped and lowered his weapon and spoke one word.

"Continue."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The invitation

At the Interpol base everything has been hectic due to strange disasters that has befell the word. Amidst the scramble Chun Li, one of the most prominent member of the agency was visibly disturbed by the worldwide chaos that has occurred without warning. As she looked up on the TV mounted on the wall showcasing the chaos that has plagued her world.

"Terror Strikes as several countries are suffering repeated attacks from what appears to be abnormal lighting strikes." The news reporter says. As the Interpol agent looked at the video showcasing the discord she noticed multiple lightning strikes occurring all at once not just from the sky, but from the ground and even thin air.

"There have been a confirmed forty-eight fatalities and sudden disappearance of two-hundred civilians world wide" The reporter continued.

"Shadaloo must be behind this. It can only explain how we lost Guile's signal while he was infiltrating, but still doesn't explain how the whole entire base disappeared from our radars I can only hope he is alright..." As Chun Li thinks to herself she is soon greeted by a familiar face.

Meanwhile in the Mortal Kombat Universe within the Wu Shi academy Raiden looked on as the resident monks celebrated with the various Earthrealm warriors who were recently recruited by the thunder god.

"I do not understand." Raiden stated looking down upon his amulet which has slowly been cracking due to random visions of the future that he has been seeing. Ultimately the main vision that is stuck on is mind was his future self's last words

"He must win." "If Liu kang is not the one who must win then who is the true champion?" Raiden said.

"Ya got me." Said Jax, Major of the special forces."I doubt anyone could have pulled what he did." Jax continued while leaning over a stone guard rail smoking a cigar."Heh... He made a fool out of that Shang Tsung chump." While Looking on Raiden's tone suddenly changed when a imposing figure stepped in on their conversation

"State your business." The thunder god demanded. Bewildered, Jax tries to figure out what he his talking about only to be shocked by the sudden appearance of a bizarre entity.

"Who the hell are you!" Jax shouted.

"Cammy!" Chun Li exclaimed.

"A little uptight I see ." Said Cammy.

"Yeah... I don't understand all this...this chaos Shadaloo will pay for this!" Chun li says slowly clenching her fist in seething anger.

"Actually Shadaloo is not behind this" Cammy confirms. Dumbfounded Chun Li asks Cammy who else could be responsible for such madness.

"So your name is Seth huh?" says a weary Jax as he flicks his cigar over the guardrail.

"Yes on behalf of Shao Kahn we would like for you and all of earthrealms greatest warriors to partake in the World Kombatants tournaments in Outworld." Seth explained.

"Another one?" Jax said.

" So the emperor decided to make his own tournament I see" Raiden says to himself.

"So who could be capable of this?" Chun li continue.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Cammy answered. "Fortunatly I do have a lead". Chun li became increasingly interested by The Delta Red members revelation in hopes of bringing back peace to Earth.

"Sounds like a last minute gamble to me" Jax Suspected.

"You are right." Raiden agreed. "Tell your emperor we decline his offer."

"well now...that is unfortunate". Seth Replied. "I was hoping for a civil agreement I guess I have no choice now...".Just as soon as Seth spoke his last word Bright orange portals open all around the academy and revealed the many hordes of tarkatans, shokans, and centaurs.

"An Invitation?" The Interpol agent Replied.

"Yes an invitation to the World Kombatants tournaments." Cammy noted."I received it from a strange man who called himself Shang Tsung".

"Shang Tsung?" Chun li repeated to herself

"BY THE ELDER GODS!" A horrified Raiden bellowed. The Thunder God intended to warp down to stop the fighting but soon sensed a large fist coming at his direction. Instinctively Raiden blocked the surprise punch and finds out the fist came from Seth as Raiden began to engage his attacker Jax immediately takes action by leaping over the balcony headlong into the fray.

"He allowed me to recruit as many allies as possible to fight for Earth." Cammy finished

"Earth!.. You mean there is a whole other world besides ours." Chun li exclaimed.

"We need to find Ryu and Ken.. But first were is Guile?" Cammy Questioned.

Jax rushed to the nearest vortex and proceeded to pummel every invader the ran through. As he broke their jaws and crushed their skulls it seemed like everything was going in his favor but then he felt a instantaneous force level him on the side of his face.

"what the hell was that!" Jax thought to himself before receiving a uppercut from a tarkatan Jax nearly flew off his feet from that strike but noticed a shokan behind him the one responsible for catching him off guard. The same shokan landed on more blow directly in his chest. The special forces co could feel the air rush out of his mouth collapsing to the ground. Barely conscious Jax could see a blurry object above him that soon came down to his face. For a split-second Jax realised that it was a sole that belonged to a tarkatan after that everything went black.

"Guile is MIA." Chun li revealed.

"What?...HOW!" Cammy answered in apparent disdain.

"Guile personally infiltrated the last confirmed Shadaloo base"Chun li continued.

"No Sooner did he break in to the main floor we lost his signal and the base was gone leaving a large crater where it once stood..." upon this knowledge Cammy quickly theorized that Guile location may be in this new world.

"Well all we could do now is hope he makes it out of there but for now we must find Ryu and Ken. She declared "If were lucky we could get a few more allies for our cause. Chun li nodded in agreement and together the two femme fatales leave the Interpol HQ and set off to in preparation for the coming tournament.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Worlds Meet

Within the ruins of the Wu Shi academy Raiden and the earthrealm warriors manage to repel the attackers but at grave costs many monks were killed and Sonya Blade, a lieutenant of the Special  
>Forces was taken hostage by Seth. Raiden looked on as the remaing monks were being tended to by Liu Kang While Jax was being helped up by fellow shaolin monk Kung lao and famous action star Johnny Cage. Raiden begins to think back at what Seth had told him.<p>

"Recruit as many warriors as you can and once you have gathered every willing participant come to outworld lest you want these attacks to continue and see her as one of the many casualties."Seth held up the unconscious body of Sonya by the collar of her vest as to prove how serious he is before vanishing behind a closing portal. As the rest of his allies gathered he  
>explained.<p>

"If we are to prevent future attacks we must search the world and recruit as many warriors as we can and agree to this tournament and to save your comrade Jax."

"We are with you Lord Raiden." Kung Lao adressed. While the others agreed Raiden looked at his amulet once more he noticed to his surprise the cracks begin fading away restoring the amulet's original luster.

"Raiden your amulet!" Liu kang exclaimed

"I know" Raiden stated." But for now we must put this to the side, travel the world, and recruit others to our cause. With all the warriors huddled together the thunder god raised his hand in the air and suddenly lightning is called down which he uses to scatter his allies across two random locations around the world.

Near a secluded dojo in Japan Liu kang and Kung lao appeared in a flash of light. As they explored the area Liu kang suddenly felt soothing vibe amidst the bright sunlight dappled by the surrounding forest yet was still visibly troubled.

"Something troubling you?" Kung lao asked.

"It feels so calm yet so strange as if it came from a completely different world."

"It does feel different but we should continue our mission. There is dojo up ahead hopefully someone may still be there and they may be able to tell us were we are." Kung lao stated. Liu kang nods in agreement and the two head to their unaware that the location they were coming to housed one of the most powerful fighters to ever walk this world. Jax and JC were transported to a random city in the U.S.

"Well this looks different" Cage pointed out.

"What do you mean" Jax questioned. Johnny pointed out towards several buildings to his right.

"Those four buildings over there weren't there. How? This place was the set for one of my movies "Caged Rage." Said a proud JC only to receive a whatever reply from the major as he turned his back on the actor trying to figure out his location through his GPS. Realizing the cold shoulder he received Johnny looked around and caught site of two female figures walking across the street.

"Well well what do we have here" says a interested Cage lowering his shades with a raised eyebrow.

Meanwhile within the secluded dojo resides a tireless wanderer in meditation who donned a white worn down karate gi, a red headband. And red sparring gloves. Known only as Ryu this warrior constantly travels the world in hopes of meeting other skilled fighters in order to further hone his skills in the quest to become the ultimate fighter. However due to roots of his fighting style he has been suffering from the influence of the Satsui no Hadou which brings out a murderous urge within a user. This influence already consumed one practitioner known as Akuma who in turn killed his own brother Gouken and Ryu's former master which still haunts Ryu to this day. Eventually his meditation is soon interrupted when he senses a strange yet powerful blazing aura that felt distinctively alien to him.

"What is this strange feeling in my fists?" Ryu said as he stood to his feet.

"What is wrong with this thing?" says a frustrated Cammy who is fiddling with her communicator in a vain attempt to get in touch with Delta Red HQ.

"Still no luck Huh? An equally concerned Chun li says. As she gazed at the sky scrapers she notices that this entire city besides a few buildings were entirely unfamiliar to her before she can notify Cammy she hears someone calling out to them.

"Well hello there." Says a c0cky Johnny Cage.

Back at the dojo the two monks have been searching the the area for sometime but find no residents.

"Looks like no one is here" A disappointed Liu kang points out.

"We should leave." Kung lao agrees and the two head for the entrance-way, but the mk champion suddenly halts when he notices something from the corner leading to a trailing Kung lao to calling out his name out of concern until he notices what has caught his friends attention. Just yards away Liu kang has just made eye contact with the resident of this dojo Ryu.

"Ummmm...who are you?" Chun li answered.

"What you never heard of Johnny Cage? The star of Dragon fist, Cage match, Ninja Mime even though that was a flop." Cage replyed in amazement.

"No never heard of.." before she could finish Cammy cuts her off

"Look Mister We don't have time trying to learn about some B grade movies we're dealing with a serious crisis right now. Sensing tension in her voice Johnny backed up and replies.

" Whoa look ma'am I'm just trying to find people to recruit.."He pleaded.

"Recruit for what?...roles to some sloopy movie?" A lees than impressed Cammy points out.

"No for a tournament." Jax says from a distance much to the movie star's elation.

Back at the dojo two powerful warriors have locked eyes. Liu kang wanted to say something but he couldn't as his fighting instincts has sealed his mouth shut. Kung lao could sense the intense auras emanating from the two and noticed the subtle yet sporadic twiching in Liu's arm and Ryu's fist slowly clenching up and the tightening of muscles in his arm. Suddenly in the blink of an eye Ryu dashes towards the monk who in turn assumed a defensive stance as both have given in to the fighting instincts. Ryu throws a punch which Liu sidesteps it and delivers a jab of his own only to have it blocked and quickly countered by one of the wanderer's signature moves.

"SHORYUKEN!" Ryu shouted has he delivers rising punch that the champion barely manages to block in time but the force and momentum behind Ryu's fist sends them both in the air.

"Strange". Liu kang thought to himself.

"I don't even know why I'm fighting yet it is so satisfying it almost feels as if I have known this man for some time".Liu kang came back to reality and realized they are both in the air befor retaliated with a signature of his own. Liu moved his feet towards Ryu's face and percided to perform the bicycle kick. Ryu blocked each repeating kick for what felt like forever in his eyes as they fell to the ground. Ryu kept his balance as they descended and lands on his feet. While still in the air Liu lets out one last kick on Ryu's arms before being thrown back by him when he thrusts his blocking arms out. As he is flying back he notices his opponent cupping his hands together with blue ki being channeled out of his arms before shouting out.

"HADOUKEN!" Ryu shoots the blue sphere of energy at blazing speeds at the monk. Thinking quick Liu catches his footing and disappears in a pillar of fire moments before he is hit.

"He vanished!" Ryu says to himself before noticing a warming temperature behind his back. Immediately realizing The monk was going to reappear behind him Ryu turns around ready to deliver a powerful punch while a now visible Liu kang unleashed a equally strong strike as well.

"Wait you know about this tournament as well?" Cammy comments.

"Yeah and You have to excuse my friend." Jax says. "he's a little on the special side".

"Special!" Cage remarked feeling insulted.

"It's alright" Chun li says "Who are you by the way?" "Right I'm Major Jackson Briggs of the Special Forces. And you are?"

"Chun li of Interpol."

"And I'm Cammy of Delta Red." The two women addressed. As he shook hands with the two Jax questioned the two by saying.

"So how did you find out about this Tourney?"

"I was offered an invitation by a man who addressed himself as Shang Tsung." Cammy confirms. Surprised the two men repeat name out in disbelief.

"You know him?" Chun li asked .

"Yeah we know him." Cage remarked "As the guy who got his ass handed to him by our buddy, Kang."He said to Jax.

"The reason why were going is that we believe our partner Guile is there and we suspect something suspicious is going on there." Chun li said.

"We're entering the tournament for the same reasons as my partner has been taken captive as well."

"Sounds like a team-up to me." Cammy remarks.

"I agree as well" Briggs replied. "We work together we may be able to get down to the bottom of this." Everyone agrees and before long they are greeted by the arrival of Raiden who has recruited two allies of his own. Wandering monk Kai and the spiritual shaman Nightwolf clearly leaving the two women amazed.

"Well looks like our ride is here with more freinds" Johnny jokingly comments.

"So you are the champion of Mortal Kombat I see.." Ryu says with the back of Liu kangs fist mere inches away from his face.

"And you are the legendary fighter known as Ryu am I right?" Liu kang replies with Ryu's fist equally close to his face. They both confirm each other's reputation before drawing there fists back and giving a solemn bow.

"So what brings you here?"Ryu asked.

"We were looking for potential fighters to recruit for an upcoming tournament." Liu adressed

"A tournament?" Ryu repeated becoming increasingly interested in this offer, but soon they are interrupted by the arrival of Ken, Ryu's friend and fellow fighter who donned a red karate gi that was kept in far better condition compared to Ryu's.

"Hey Ryu how ya doin and ummmmmm. Who are these two?" Ken said pointing out the two monks.

"Oh They are Liu kang and kung lao right?" Ryu asked receiving two nods as confirmation.

"They are looking for allies to help them in a coming tournament."

"Tournament? Thats what I was coming to you about."Ken reveals."Some strange man offered me a chance to join this tournament and said I could bring in as many friends as I wanted."

suddenly from behind Ken noticed out of nowhere lightning strikes down from thin air piercing the ground. Before the four notice Raiden materializes along with the group of warriors who have joined his cause leaving Ryu Speechless and Ken shocked(no pun intended).

"WHO THE..." Ken shouted before getting cut off by Kung Lao.

"Lord Raiden You're back."

"I see you have succeeded in your task." The thunder god acknowledged."Ryu, Ken You are powerful warriors and I would like for both of you to join us to represent Earthrealm." The two look at each other bewildered at how he knew their names but soon agree in hopes of meeting more unique fighters. With that done, Raiden teleports all of the fighters to Outworld where they end up in a recently constructed coliseum with a distinct Asian influence adorned with steel skulls and a large ring in the center. Just above the ring a large balcony housed the throne of the Outworld emperor. Ryu, Ken, Chun li, and Cammy were intimidated by this dark locale. as they looked around they found some familiar faces but also seen many new warriors as well. Soon all of the fighters turned to the towering balcony as Seth and Shang Tsung appears afterwords, Shao kahn makes his entrance being accompanied by Kitana and her friend fellow Edenian Jade as they stand by his side.

"WELCOME!" Shang tsung announced."TO THE WORLD KOMBATANTS TOURNAMENT!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The World Kombatant Tournaments Begin

Suddenly everything was silent none of the fighters talked among themselves, the noise among the crowd died down, and the masked gaurds lined the ring with their naginatas ready in case of any unruly behavior (or any attempted escapes).

"As you all know Each of you will fight in the coming days" Seth explained."The rules are just like any other tournament just keep winning every fight until you are the the last one left standing the winner will of which will be granted anything of their desire." As Seth spoke on Johnny was whispering to Liu Kang his opinion of doubt

"Teh yeah right." Johnny said silently.

"You doubt our offer Mr. Cage?" Seth said from the distance.

"How the hell?" Johnny exclaimed.

"Then perhaps you should be the first to fight if you question our words so much." Shang tsung declared.

"You know what your right I'll put your offer to the test then."Cage said confidently as he moved through the crowd of fighters notably gaining a look of disappointment from Guy, a vigilant red ninja.

"What does that brash idiot think hes doing?" Cammy said.

"He is just being Johnny Cage." Jax anwsers in a dissapointed tone.

"Do not worry. His pride may cloud his better judgement but he is one my greatest allies" Raiden replied.

"So who is it gonna be you? You? You? Or you?" Cage said pointing out at the the random fighters.

"Your opponent is SODOM!" Shang tsung announced

"Who?" Cage Questioned. Then he suddenly noticed his opponent who was holding up a hand fan with the Japanese flag imprinted on it before closing it and walking up to the ring. Sodom was a large man that dwarfed the actor. He dressed like a modern day samurai complete with tabi, geta,gauntlets, body armor covered by an orange shirt,a kabuto mask, and a pair of jitte.

"Nice mask." Cage Remarked.

"It is called a kabuto." Sodom said in a stern voice. "Of course someone like you has poor knowledge in Japanese culture."

"Oh really?" Cage replied. "I may not have the best knowledge of Japan, but I do know a little kanji and that kanji scrawled on your shirt mister has no meaning." Cage pointed out.

"he is right" Ryu said confirming Johnny's knowledge.

"I mean how the hell does a Japanese man screw up on kanji? What is it suppose to mean anyway?"

"Nothing" Guy said from the crowd "And he is not even Japanese." Enraged that someone like Cage may have more knowledge in Japan than him he readied his jitte and assumed his fighting stance.

"Enough Talk FIGHT!" the wannabe said ready to skewer the actor.

"Yes I couldn't agree more." Seth said from the towering balcony.

"Alright it's SHOWTIME!" Cage said excitedly ready to start of the tournament.

Johnny Cage was the first to attack to start the fight with his Shadow Kick. As he slid along the ground with his leg extended out ready to deliver a painful kick to his foe Sodom uses his Yagura Reverse as he performs a backflip safely dodging Cage's reckless strike before safely landing on his jitte and getting back on his feet. He then charged the actor with another one of his signature attacks called the jigoku scrape. As Sodom dashed froward he swung his weapon in a axe like motion with the intentions of cleaving his opponet in two. Cage sidesteps and attempts to deliver a karate chop straight for Sodom's skull. The samurai blocks the blow with his jitte, but his knees greatly bend under the force behind that chop and realizes how fatal it would have been if that karate chop connected.

"I could've been a gonner if he succeeded with that attack" Sodom thought to himself. Sodom quickly kicked Cage in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards gripping his stomach in pain. Taking advantage The samurai dashes straight for the stunned opponent and delivers a flurry of slashes Cage quickly recovers and dodges the endless barrage of frenzied slashes before finally blocking one of the strikes with his wrists and delivering a combo of jabs and kicks before finishing it off with a flipkick and elbow to the face.

"Impressive" Ryu noted.

"I have to admit he is a very good fighter." Chun li acknowledge.

"If only he could take things more seriously." Kung lao stated breaking up the monotonous compliments. The assault left Sodom dizzied but he was desperate and still determined to win Sodom charged his enemy attacking in the same fashion but mixes it up when he fakes out a supposed strike towards Cage's face which he instinctively blocked but left his legs open which Sodom promptly slashed. Cage staggered from the slash to his shin before receiving another slash to his face.

"NO!" Raiden shouted as he and his allies were shocked as they seen the blood fly from their freind's face through the air. They couldn't see his face but they feared that his condition was grave.

Johnny Cage however was still standing even though he was looking at the ground.

"Still standing huh?" Sodom scalled out with renewed confidence. Johnny still looked at the ground for a moment before finally turning his face to his opponent with a diagonal slash running across his face that was dripping blood

"You a******." Cage venomously uttered.

"Those were five-hundred dollar shades you just broke." Sodom looked down on the ground and noticed the shades his foe was wearing but quickly realized the actor was wide open for attack. Sodom charged once more with one arm out ready to deliver one powerful axe swing but Cage unexpectedly in the blink of a eye parries it and suddenly does the splits on the ground.

"What?" Sodom thought to himself before instantly feeling an unimaginable pain of any kind rush up his stomach. Due to the shock of the pain Sodom couldn't even breath and it felt like his eyes wanted to pop out from behind his mask and it only got worse as he took two more punches in the same area each getting progressively more painful and louder.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." the spectating audience roared while the male participants couldn't help but wince and curl up to this attack even Ryu and Guy were visually disturbed by this spectacle. Sodom dropped his weapons and collapsed to his knees and grabbed his groin in agony while Cage reached in his back pocket pulling out a spare pair of shades. As the actor walked up to his victim he whispered

"you wanna know a little secret? YOU GOT CAGED!" Johnny reeled back and delivers a punishing uppercut brimming with green energy sending the unfortunate opponent flying through air and out of the arena. Sodom crashed to the ground, it was clear the wannabe was unable to continue he was defeated.

"THE WINNER IS JOHNNY CAGE!" Shang tsung outworld crowd cheered loudly as Cage confidently stepped down from the ring with his chin up returning to his allies.

"That...was impressive Johnny Cage" Raiden said albeit reluctantly.

"Hey what can I say?. Cage said with great pride. As all the fighters talked among themselves about the match while awaiting the next one within the outskirts not to far from the stadium one particular portal was still open though it wasn't familiar to the other portals Shang tsung uses. Out of that portal emerged a curious young ninja who has unwittingly stumbled in to a dark realm... .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Behind The Curtains

As the Young ninja looked around her surroundings she felt a sinister chill go up her spine.

"Maybe this was a bad idea.." she thought. Quickly the young girl tried to head back to the portal but to her dismay it instantly seals shut trapping her in outworld.

"Oh crap." She thought. as the ninja looked around she looked in the distance she noticed lights piercing the indigo skies from behind a seemingly harmless forest.

"hmmmm hey lights." Instinctively she set foot towards her destination through by crossing through bizarre yet lethal forest. As cage reveled in his victory against Sodom with his comrades he winds up blindingly bumping into Guy.

"Whoa huh my bad." Cage remarked. Despite his apology the red ninja says nothing.

"Hey didn't you hear me? I'm sorry?" Cage repeated before finally receiving a reply from the stern man.

"You may be a proficient warrior, but you must take into account the consequences your words may have in battle". Initially confused by the ninja's remark Cage soon realized what he was talking about before he made his statement.

"Wait did you not see me win."

"You did win." Guy confirmed "But as long you continue to fight you will inevitably meet a powerful foe that will push your abilities to their peak limit and words may only worsen your position in that battle".

"Sounds like a hater to me..." Johnny Cage thought to himself. After awhile the soliciting among the fighters and audience dimmed down once more as the two tournament hosts gained back the attention of the of the participants ready to announce the next match.

"Attention everyone." Seth announced. "We will now proceed to our second match of the night."

"The Kombatants are." Shang tsung spoke "GUY and... HSU HAO!"

"Well lets see how good you are." Cage said arrogantly as he watched Guy make his way to the ring.

As Shao Kahn watched the new fight begin from the balcony he noticed one of his servants the saurian assailant Reptile appearing out of thin air before whispering something in Shang tsung's ear.

"Excuse me my lord" The sorcerer requested "But it has become apparent that I have pressing matters to attend to. With your permission may I..." Before he could finish the emperor nods in agreement to his request. Shang tsung gives out a respectful bow before taking his leave with Reptile.  
>"I wonder where is that bearded man is going?" Ken pointed out looking from the distance. "It seems as if a window of opportunity has just revealed itself with Shang tsung's leave." Raiden theorized.<p>

"Wait that was Shang tsung that just left?" Jax said "He used to be older than dirt. how did he end up getting that young?"

"Probably by kissing the ass of the big guy on the throne a bunch of times" Cage humorously remarked. "Perhaps. this may be our only chance to uncover the true reason for this event." Raiden commented. "We can take advantage of this and began our search for Sonya. And your ally as well Chun li." As everyone agreed wit the Thunder god's plan Raiden instructed Liu kang, Ryu, Kung lao, and Ken to stay in the coliseum while the rest take there leave with him.

"My powers may be limited in this realm but I can teleport you all to the nearest location close to your friends." Raiden stated. As they left the arena they are oblivious to the watching eyes of a unknown spy who has discovered their objective.

"Well well isn't that a exciting bit of news?" the spy uttered.

As the young ninja made her way through the forest she began thinking about what was going on before she wen through the portal.

"Um Ibuki I don't think this a good idea..." Sarai said.

"Aww c'mon it won't be that long. I'll just take a quick peek and be back before you know it!" the young ninja stated whilst tying her long hair up.

"Your missing the point." her friend said "theres been a whole bunch of crazy stuff going on. Strange monsters appearing, people vanishing. Random places popping up out of nowhere and on top of it all a strange portal outside of our village that you wanna peek through. who knows whats behind there!"

"Look it won't be long if any one comes looking for me just tell them I'm in the forest practicing. Trust me They'll believe you." Ibuki said as she pulled up her mask.

"(sigh) sometimes I wonder..." Sarai thought to herself. Ibuki's reminiscing is soon disrupted by a loud explosion not to far from her location What was that?" She thought before she noticed three figures, all male with two large crates full of weapons and munition. "Whats going on?" Ibuki thought. quickly in caution she leaped high atop on tree branch unsure if they would help or kill her if she were to get near.

Meanwhile back at the stadium the current battle was working well into Guy's favor. His Bushinryu ninpo attacks proved to be to much for the red dragon member Hsu hao. No matter what attack the thug attempted to unleash there was always a opening big or small for Guy to exploit. After suffering another kick to his side Hsu hao was grabbed and thrown over the red ninja's shoulder. As he flew to the ground the tiring thug recovered and suddenly unleashes a large crimson laser from a bizarre contraption fused to his chest which was also served as his artificial heart. Even this powerful weapon would prove to be a liability as Guy simply ducks under the beam before rolling towards a once again open Hsu hao before violently ramming into his chest with a powerful elbow jab. The force of the attack was enough to send the Mongolian grappler flying back to the other end of the ring bouncing off his back and landing on his stomach.

"You should give up now while you are still conscious" Guy suggested sensing the growing fatigue in his downed opponent. As Hsu hao was struggling to get up he noticed small sparks shooting out from his contraption as a result of his latest injury. In a fit of anger the red dragon goon slammed his fist into the ground hard enough to produce small cracks onto the arena. Using his fist like a spring, he jumped up from the ground and proceeded to spreads his out his arms whilst letting out a loud bellow.

"You don't understand your limits it seems.." Guy comments in disappointment. The Bushinryu heir quickly darted towards his wide open foe with intentions on finishing this match for good. Hsu hao however wasn't vulnerable as he looked once he brought his arms back in smashing his hands together with such force it created a massive shockwave that smacked Guy like a brick wall. Despite the odds the determined ninja was still on his feet but the gust of wind followed behind the clap was pushing him back. Guy firmly planted down his feet to slow the down the sliding but the strong winds forced him to shield his eyes leaving him temporarily blind. As the gust died down Guy slowly opened his eyes only to find that Hsu hao was no longer at the edge of the arena but right in front of him ready to deliver a powerful left haymaker.

"Foolish." Guy said unfazed by his foe's latest attack. The calm man blocks his opponent's t punch and retaliates with a swift gut punch so powerful blood erupted from Hsu hao's mouth and the pupils in his eye diminished in size as they shook erratically. As Hsu hao tried to catch his breath and stay conscious he noticed the side of a red sneaker before it colliding with his face sending him reeling back in agony but it wasn't over for him. As the helpless man flew backwards he sees a red blur speed past him and before he knew it he proceeded to be subjected to a flurry of punches and kicks from behind before receiving another kick to the back of his skull knocking him away once more. As he tumbled across the arena he catches a glimpse of the same red blur as it shoots past him once more but it soon comes to a stop and reveals itself as his opponent Guy. No sooner does the helpless victim finds out before being trapped in another storm of punches and kicks. Near the brink of passing out a battered Hsu hao notices his superior foe draw back his hand before dashing straight through him releasing a barrage of attacks that are incomprehensible to the naked eye. That was it, the ebbing strains of consciousness the red dragon member had left was gone Hsu hao dropped to his knees before slumping onto the ground defeated.

"AND THE VICTOR IS GUY!" Seth announced causing the audience to cheer out loudly once more.

"Nothing personal." Guy said solemnly holding two closed fingers up towards his face.

"Impressive weaponry Kano." Shang tsung complimented while holding up a RPG.

"Heh Heh and that's just the tip of the iceberg" the gruff looking man said. Kano wore a unique red and black vest witch had strange metal plate replacing part of his face to the right complete with a cybernetic eye which was glowing bright red.

"Right Balrog?" Kano said to the large dark-skinned man to his right.

" hahaha yeah the big boss has a whole armory full of them. With your freakshows holdin these Earthrealm whatever you call it is a sitting duck for Outworld." as the three spoke on they were oblivious to the eyes of a ninja who had stumbled upon there rendezvous point.

"Earthrealm? Outworld?" Ibuki thought. "Whats going on? As she pondered on she noticed Kano reaching down in the crate and pulling out a rocket. He then loaded the rocket in the empty barrel of the launcher ready to demonstrate its power once more. As he fired the weapon it shot out at blinding speed running headlong into a thick tree creating a large explosion that rattles the entire forest. As Ibuki looked on she hears an unusual roar of pain.

"wait did that tree just...Scream" She thought before finally noticing what kind of forest this was. She soon began seeing that all of the trees were adorned with large twisted skull like faces with tiny sunken eyes forever moving. The hellish wilderness was littered with the bodies of the dying and festering as they lay forever entangled in the twisting foliage. Looking on she sees flocks of crows taking advantage of the trapped pecking at their flesh eating to their hearts content. Greatly disturbed she is soon caught off guard by the sickening stench of death as it breaches her mask to her nose. The nauseating smell wanted to make her stomach turn and release the lunch she had before she went through the portal. Before long she soon felt her right ankle get ensnared by creeping vine. Shocked she quickly pulls out a kunai and with one quick slash she severs the tip of the vine freeing herself, but inciting a roar from the tree hid behind as it's vine writhed in pain alerting the three men of her presence.

"A SPY!" The sorcerer shouted.

"What! Wait no I'm no spy!" Ibuki yelled out, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"KILL HER!" Shang tsung commanded and out of nowhere a militia of Tarkatans descend upon the tree Ibuki was standing on.

"WHOA! WHAT ARE THOSE" the aghast ninja screamed as she looked up she noticed the three men vanished along with the crates of armaments. As she looked back down she notices three of the monsters climbing up the tree. She responds by throwing several kunai all of them hitting there mark causing two Tarkatans to plummet back to earth and the third one to fall into the maw of the fiendish tree to be devoured. Realizing that there are to many for her to take on she decides to turn tail and retreat in hopes of losing them in this forest. The monsters give chase but are unware that Ibuki is using the forest to her advantage as she purposely leads them into other hungry trees with strong cravings for flesh. As she ran the Tarkatans repetedly fall victim to the vile foliage as it claims one after another but even with the flora's unintentional aid the casualties barely put a dent the pursuing militia.

"Oh man how did I get into this mess?" Ibuki thought to herself as she leap from the branches of the demonic trees. As she gazed down for a split-second she noticed that the savage Tarkatans were still close on her tail despite her being several feet above them along with the heavy casualties inflicted to there numbers.

"How can a little girl be so nimble!" one pursuing tarkatan barked.

"It doesn't matter she knows too much she must be disposed of!" another tarkatan declared.

"AW CMON GIMME A BREAK!" the young ninja shouted." I promise I won't tell anyKYAAAAAAAAAH! much to her surprise and shock her foot ends up getting ensnared by yet another vine that suddenly sprung up from a moaning tree. She plummeted to the ground losing all of her equipment along the way and hits the ground with a loud thud losing since of reality for a short moment.

As she came to her senses she suddenly realized the monsters were only yards away from her. She desperately pulled on the vine, but it was to thick and soon another vine grabbed her wrists pulling it back above her head.

"I will feast on your bones!" the lead Tarkatan shouted as he readied his blades soon another tarkatan emerged from the trailing mob equally eager to slaughter the girl.

"I...I can't believe it I'm... I'm gonna die..." Ibuki thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Sarai, Don, and everyone I'm so sorry... I should've listened and not venture out.." as she said to herself as stared into her inevitable fate in the form of two monstrosities with their protruding blades aiming straight for her. all she could due was shed out a single tear of shame knowing she won't be returning to her village and closes her eyes ready to embrace a painful death. With her eyes still closed she she didn't feel a steel blade of any kind tear into her and came to realize nothing has happened

"am I dead?" she pondered. she opened her eyes for a moment and realized two mysterious figures were blocking her view of the monsters. The garments the two warriors wore were both identical as if they came from the same clan the one to her right wore blue and was gripping the neck of one Tarkatan with ice slowly enveloping his neck. Ibuki then turn to the warrior on her left and immediately noticed that he bore gray armor and had not only blocked the killing blow from the other Tarkatan he had plunged his fingers through the latter's eyes pouring a vapor like substance into the damaged sockets. Relived yet still cautious Ibuki asked one question to her presumed saviors.

"Who are y'all".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Revelations

With the second match over Guy makes his way down the arena as the guards carry the broken body of his fallen opponent out of the arena. To his curiosity he notices that Johnny Cage and most of the allies he was present with were gone.

"Could they also be suspicious of this tournament as well?" he thought. With the third match about to go underway the red ninja saw this as his chance to find out what was going on.

"Now it's my turn to uncover what is going on." he thought to him self as he took his leave from the stadium undetected by the various masked gaurds. Back at the living forest The trailing Tarkatans halt to a dead stop and were dumbfounded at the unexpected arrival of the two masked men. While they looked on they could see the man in blue digging his fingers into the neck of there choking comrade.

"To overwhelm a single opponent who is unable to defend themselves proves you fiends are without honor!" The blue-garbed man stated. In one gruesome move The man in blue jerked back the choking beast's head not only causing the now frozen neck to shatter in a mixture of ice and blood, but also tearing the Tarkatan's head from his body with the spine still attached leaving the now headless corpse to collapse in a seemingly boneless mound of flesh.

"They are nothing but blind servants to a emperor they do not know what honor is." the gray warrior replied as he snatched his fingers out of the Tarkatan's eye sockets. Instantly smoke began ejecting out of the many openings of the screaming monster's face as the lethal vapors were immolating the latter's body from the inside out. Eventually the fumes began burning their way through the beast's skin slowly dissolving the body in a mass of browned flesh and bone falling down on a pool of it's on blood. Ibuki and the Tarkatans were horrified and without words on this merciless level of brutality the blue-garbed man to her right turned around to tend to her while the savages were still stunned from the bloody showcase.

"Are you alright?" he spoke. Astonished even more at how this man who just tore the head of a Tarkatan from it's body speak with an air kindness all she could do is nod in agreement as the man grabbed for the tugging vines freezing them on contact. The young ninja was now able to break free using her own strength and gets up ready to thank the man. Before she was able to get the words out of her mouth her rescuer's body suddenly became an icy mimic of itself. Confused even more Ibuki's mind entered a state of bewilderment until the frozen construct shatters revealing another Tarkatan freezing over with it's blade stuck out with intentions of killing. The real man in blue kicks the frozen creature from Ibuki's right into the jaws of a ravenous tree where it would be dined on well by the towering flora.

"Smoke! There are to many we must retreat!" The warrior shouted.

"Grab the girl Sub Zero I will take care of this!". The armored man replied. Smoke conjures up a large compressed ball of vapors and like a smoke bomb he hurls it to the ground creating a colossal wall of smoke disrupting the hordes view of the three. With the enemy blind Smoke and Sub-zero make their getaway taking Ibuki with them as they flee the damned forest.

In another area of Outworld where Shao kahn's Special forces agent Sonya has finally regained consciousness, but in the worst position imaginable. "Where am I?" she thought. She couldn't feel the ground but she felt constricted as if she was being squeezed by a large snake. The more her vision cleared up the more her senses kicked in. It seems like a sewer system of some sort in her eyes as she looked around. She could see a green viscous liquid pour out of the many tunnels in the walls into the mass pool of waste being managed by large imposing barons who were working a crane that requires two to operate. That theory was off however when she begans to hear the sound of chains clanging. Soon she notices sinister hooks hanging from the ceilings of the dungeon and takes note of one hook holding a tied up man who was riddled with cuts and bruises and was slowly descending into the murk.

"PLEASE I BEG OF YOU FORGIVE ME! I WILL NEVER DOUBT LORD SHAO KAHN AGAIN I DON'T WANNA DIE!" The battered man cried out. The barons ignored the pleas for mercy as they just continued lowering the hook dropping the helpless victim even lower to the cesspools. Just when victim's feet come into contact with the waste a green mist erupts from the vicinity around his feet as a sign it was corrosive to human flesh. The man screamed in pain despair as he tried in vain to raise himself up higher on the chain. The bloodcurdling cries of agony only got louder as he descended even deeper before getting drowned out buy the acidic ooze as his head finally plunged into the pool. Appalled by this torturing the agent looked down only to realize she was in the same position as the executed individual.

"What is this place?" Sonya demanded

"They call it the Deadpool" a man to her left said. As she looked she notices he was large almost up to Jax's size with a tatoo of the American flag adorned on his shoulders. He wore a tight green wifebeater with matching green camo cargo pants with black boots. To finish of his patriotic appearance a strong chiseled chin and tall flat top haircut. Just like her he to was tied up on one of the hanging hooks.

"Who are you?" Sonya questioned out of curiosity.

"Major Guile of the US Air force. And you."

"Lieutenant Sonya Blade of the Special Forces". She replied.

"Special forces huh? You must be good at what you do if you manage get in" Guile said jokingly.

"Well at least you don't judge a book by it,s cover". the Lt. Says.

"Well I hope you two enjoyed conversing with each other because it will be your last". When the two looked down on the bridge above the waste they notice a large four armed figure of a feminine physique wearing little to nothing with dragon like scales running down her back from her shoulders complete with red orange eyes with cat-like pupils and a long mohawk running down her back.

"And you are?" Sonya demanded.

"I am Sheeva of the mighty Shokans." The beast uttered

"So let me guess your the one running this system." Guile remarked.

"Correct and for being such a smart boy I will make sure your end will be quick."

"The only one who's end will be quick is YOURS!" A random voice shouted.

"Who dares intrude!" The Shokan barked before witnessing a group of fighters enter the chamber led by the Thunder god Raiden.

Back at the stadium the fourth fight was nearing to a close as Baraka the Tarkatan champion was dominating a anonymous warrior monk with repeated devastating slashes spilling blood at every angle of the arena. The resulting blood loss from many slashes began to take its toll on worn down fighter as his attacks became more sluggish and uncoordinated. Baraka backhands his weakening foe to the ground after his latest attack has failed to even budge the beast. Even though it appears to be over it isn't in the eyes of Shao kahn

"FINISH HIM!" The emperor barked wanting Baraka to demonstrate the brutality of Outworld. Without question the Tarkatan drew out his blades waiting for the staggering foe to get on his feet.

"Whoa whoa wait?" Ken exclaimed "he's gonna kill him!"

"Sadly...yes" Liu kang proclaimed."

"These are no ordinary tournaments" Kung lao continued on

"This tournaments will determine the fate of our world so a lot is in stake and killing the opponent is always welcomed and sometimes necessary." Just when the loser gets to his feet Baraka swings his blades upward severing the monk's arms spewing blood then stabbing him on the left side of his chest. As the victim screams it is cut short when Baraka slashes upwards in the dead middle of the armless body causing on half to fold over like a banana peel hitting the ground. The savage raises up the remaining half of the mutilated body like a gruesome trophy. The audience went wild as if the blood splattered everywhere was a type of high to them. After the bloodbath The emperor ordered an end to the tournaments for the night satisfied with the matches that transgressed. As fighter and audience alike took their leave Shao kahn calls for a meeting with Seth and Kitana in his throne room to discuss personal matters.

"Kitana" Kahn ordered

"Yes father?" she answered. As she moved closer Shao kahn whispered.

"I have just received word about your failure at the last tournament at the hands of that wretched monk Liu kang. I am very displeased with you!"

"How did he know?" She thought "But father I.."

" Hold your tounge." Her father commanded. "Now leave me." Visibly hurt Kitana obeyed without question and exits the throne room with her bodyguard and friend Jade in tow.

"Don't worry about such trivial nuisances" Seth stated

"Soon your "daughter" will be far more manageable"

"Which is why I ordered an end to the tournament. How is the progress with her." the emperor requested

"Shang tsung is almost finished." Seth replied "As a bonus I have personally added something "useful" to the cause so that she will completely obedient to you and a far more competent assassin."

"Good" Shao kahn nodded "Good." Unbeknownst to the two however they were now being spied on by the Bushinryu warrior who like Raiden was weary of the of their motives.

Back at the Deadpool, Sheeva has just encountered Raiden and his allies but was unimpressed despite being clearly outnumbered.

"If I was you I would release the two right now." Chun li demanded. All Sheeva could do is laugh at this spectacle feeling more amused than intimidated.

"Foolish mortal they are property of the emperor now. Guards! Seize them!" From the bridge intersecting from above and the corridor from behind numerous executioners pour out under the Shokan's command ready to subdue the intruders. As the first guard charged the Interpol agent Chun li demonstrates the incredible strength behind her legs as she leaps over the many grunts leaving them awestruck by the woman's agility before turning faces towards the rest of the group.

"Puny human!" Sheeva barked as Chun li landed before her. "Do you really think you can take on a Shokan?"

"Lets see if your four arms can take on my two legs. Chun li replies raising up into her battle stance. As the remaining fighters prepared to take on the guards Raiden prepared to assist in the fray until.

"Lord Raiden don't worry about us." Kai claims "We can take these goons on by ourselves. Go on and get the others we'll be fine"

"Very well" Raiden said "Nightwolf." The shaman look and nods in reply as he teleports the two of them away from the dungeon leaving his allies to take on the guards alone.

"I do not understand how did he know" Kitanta explained.

"I wish I knew." Jade answered. "Even I can't tell you. More importantly what did you see in that monk?"

"I wish I knew ever since he spared me I can't even think straight." Kitana answered. "Look I know this is sudden but please just leave me be I need time to think." Kitana requested.

"Very well." Jade complied "But we will finish this when I return." Jade takes her leave to leave the princess in her bed chamber to herself but Kitana's privacy is disrupted when electricity cracks through the air revealing Raiden and his ally.

"How dare you intrude in my solitude Earthrealmers!

"No Princess we merely request an audience with you." The thunder god asked. Ignoring the offer The outworld princess withdraws her fans hidden within her sleeves ready to engage her opponents. Nightwolf was ready to engage but Raiden stops him.

"Perhaps Liu kang was wrong about you" He says.

"So you know.." The princess replies while lowering her guard. "Why are you here?"

"I can provide you the answers to your inner turmoil I sense within you seek but you must first venture into the flesh pits." Raiden continued "There your inner struggle and confusion will cease."

"The flesh pits?" Kitana repeated "But it is forbidden for me.."

"And why is that?" Raiden said cutting her off "My time is short for I have allies to tend to but I do hope you uncover the truth on your own. With that said Raiden and Nightwolf vanish Leaving the princess to ponder the thought of whether if he is trying to help or harm her. Later own Kitana makes a bold move to sneak into the secretive lab while the guards were away. Thanks to her training the guards were unaware of her presence as she traversed the many levels of the fortress undetected. Eventually she finally makes her way to the underground flesh pits of Shang tsung.

Instantly the stench of death burned her nose hairs as she set foot into the demented chamber. The laboratory was home to many twisted experiments of varying degree ranging from chimera like beasts, dissected bodies, and even severed heads that seem to defy the law of death as they remain active and aware with no logical means. Kitana soon catches sight of three large tubes filled with liquid lined up by the wall housing peculiar specimens of a femanine build in stasis. Starting from one end to the next the creatures inside them became more human like as one would look on towards the right end. Kitana then sees a large black lab table to the left with a body resting on it free of any form of mutilation like the other cadavers. As the princess inched towards the body she notices it has the same build as the bodies in the tubes, but this was more complete and strikingly more similar to her body. Moving even closer she notices many bandages wrapped around her body covering up certain areas that would obviously draw the attention of unwanted eyes. As Kitana's eyes focused on the face the closed eyes looked as if they belong to the fairest of maidens and shoulder length hair, but the lower half contained a hideous array of sharp gnashing teeth as if they belonged to a tarkatan.

"What is this?" she thought before the eyes of this mutant popped open revealing the golden irises of a soulless aura. Kitana could feel her heart skip a beat as their eyes make contact. As much as she wanted to get away from this place Kitana's body couldn't move as it was paralyzed with fright.

"Kitana.." It spoke as it raised up from the lab table walking towards the startled Princess. "We finally meet after all of this pointless waiting". As Kitana tried to turn and run she sees the same hideous visage mere inches from her face blocking the stairs out of the nightmarish place.

"Why must you be so frightened of me Kitana? "It said in a sinister yet sorrowful voice as it walked up and moved behind the trembling woman moving it's fingers up her face and around her mask

"It's not like I bite...much" It finished before letting out a small chuckle. Fed up with it's crude humor Kitana smacks the mutant's hand off of her before backing away in a defensive posture.

"ENOUGH!" Kitana barked. "What vile creature are you!"

"Why that vile creature" Seth says descending down the only stairs to the chamber "Just so happens to be your sister."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Victory and Defeat  
>Sheeva begins the fight by shooting a large fireball at Chun Li which she ducks before shooting a kikoken in retaliation which hits it's mark. The small projectile had little effect on Sheeva who decides to charge her dwarfed fighter, but fails in realizing one possible pro she has speed. Chun Li dodges the four hammering fists and unleashes a series of kicks that began wearing down the Shokan. Eventually Sheeva finally parries one of the kicks and swipes the agent's shin, taking away her balance. With the intent of ending the fight, the Shokan follows through with a double-fist uppercut, launching Chun li off her feet.<p>

Chun li managed to block the finishing blow, barely, but her head was ringing from the impact . "That was close." Chun li thought "If I didn't block that I would have been done for sure. I've got to end this. And FAST!" Thinking quickly, Chun li attempts an aerial roundhouse, but Sheeva, against all odds, manages to grabs the leg midswing. "WHAT! How?" The Interpol agent wondered in shock. "Is that your best mortal?" Sheeva scoffed as she pulled her enemy out of the air and into her powerful grasp. Unrelenting, the shokan grabbed Chun li's throat with the other hand before jumping in the air and slamming her on the bridge, projecting enough force to produce cracks all over.

As Chun Li tried to regain her senses she saw the large four-armed figure bearing down upon her, malicious intent splayed across it's features. Rolling to the side, she managed to dodge the crushing stop that would have ended her life, and managed to finely get her feet beneath her once more as she shot another kikoken which was promptly swatted aside by the shokan jailer.

"Bwahahaha! You think I will fall for a petty trick like tha..." Before Sheeva could finish her sentence the ki that formed the energy blast dissipated revealing a white boot that smashed into her face, stunning her. Chun li used the window of opportunity to utilize on of her signature moves: the Houyoku-Sen. Chun Li charges with a barrage of lighting kicks to Sheeva's face before alternating with her other leg and unleshing another volley of kicks. As her foe stumbled backwards, Chun li grinned, before finishing the shokan with a final upward kick, blasting her through the air and into the unforgiving material of a wall. The impact knocked Sheeva out cold and she fell back onto the bridge, unable to continue fighting.

"I guess this means I hold the title of the strongest woman in the world hear too, huh?" Chun Li remarked to her defeated opponent. As she looked back she noticed her allies dominating the guards before the last one fell victim to Cammy's cannon spike.

Letting her gaze rest upon the broken frame of Chun li's opponent, Sonya remarked, "Not bad."

"If you thought that was good then you haven't seen anything yet." Chun Li replied smugly.

"SISTER!" Kitana exclaimed.

"Yes that is your sister Mileena." Seth confirmed.

"Why must you be so distant Kitana?" Mileena called out. "Come so we can be a family and put this unwelcome conflict to past."

"you are not my sister nor my family you... you MONTROUSITY!" Kitana yelled pointing a shaking finger at her clone.

"Well perhaps you are right," Seth admitted. "She might not be your sister. But she is your replacement." Trying to recall what Seth had said the Princess turns her back on Mileena at the wrong time only to feel a sharp blow on the back of her head. Her vision went black, and the Edenian princess fell to the ground, unconscious. Seth managed to spare a glance at her unmoving form before the emperor Shao Kahn appeared.

"It's a shame that the 'source material' must be deleted now." Seth spoke, fixing the tie on his suit. "Even she had abilities worthy of assimilation."

"This wretched child has been nothing but a burden for all these years." Kahn explained. "Her usefulness had worn away when she began feeling sympathy for that wretched monk. So how are the dealings with ?"

"They are still coming along well." Seth replied.

"Good because I tire of this deception." the emperor remarked. "Soon Earthrealm will be mine." Kahn orderd his henchmen to have Kitana taken away to be executed and have his "daughter" prepared for her inauguration into royalty. He was unaware though, that he was being watched by the ever secretive Jade who was now mentally strained between continued servitude to the emperor or rebellion for her friend's well being.

"Nice to see ya in one piece lady," Jax remarked getting Sonya down.

"I guess it was your turn to save me this time huh?" Sonya commented whilst getting cut free from the ropes by Jax's knife. After tending to the Lieutenant The C.O turned his sight on the fellow prisoner. "So you must be Guile." Jax noted.

"And you are?" Guile questioned. "Major Jackson Briggs" The large man replied helping The Air force Major down from the hook and cutting him free as well.

"New allies Chun Li?" Guile asked, flexing his wrists which were obviously sore after being tied up for so long.

"Yeah. they offered to help us since we had the same goal in mind..." Chun Li commented before getting cut off by Cage.

"I hate to interrupt such heartwarming reunions but we got company." The actor pointed behind him, revealing another squad of guards storming the bridge ready to take a stab at the warriors.

"More of them!" Cammy exclaimed, exasperated.

As the large black man moved in front of the group he pounded his large fists together, ejecting a purple wave of energy that surged from his custom gauntlets all the way up his arm. When the minions prepare their attack, Jax proceeded to pound the ground with such force that the bridge gave in to the pressure and crumbled into to the acidic wastes. The Guards desperately scrambled back for the gate tripping over and knocking each other out of the way and into the sludge as their organized assault turned to a desperate free for all. Eventually only three out of the seven guards made it back to the gate as the deteriorating structure halted mere feet away from them. "That should hold them." Jax stated.

"Impressive arms." Guile commended.

"Thanks now lets get the hell outta here." With that said the two men and their allies exited through the gate near them to try and figure out a way to regroup with Raiden.

Back at the stadium barracks Liu Kang has found himself in a troubled meditation concerning this tournament due to the foreign vibe he has been receiving. "When will it end?" the monk pondered.

"You seem troubled young warrior." Snapped out of his meditation by the calming voice Liu Kang looks up and bears witness to a unique figure floating in the air. The man was dark-skinned with a simple yellow shorts wrapped around his waist along with having his wrists and ankles adorned with yellow cloth and silver bracelets. The man also had a necklace of three small skulls, large looped earrings, red markings along his face, and eyes that lacked pupils just like Raiden.

"Who are you?" the curious monk asked. "I am Dhalsim" the enigmatic man answered as he descended unto his feet "And you?"

"Liu Kang" the champion replied.

"Liu Kang" The mystic reiterated. "I can sense a strange turmoil in you. It seems that you believe these events were never meant to happen and you wish they would end."

Surprised at the man's knowledge of his inner thoughts Liu Kang jumped to his feet to confront him, feeling strangely trustful of the stranger . "Ye..Yes it is. This all seems so strange. The chi I have sensed from the man I fought from the dojo and new allies even though it is filled with goodness it is so.…... Alien." the troubled monk explained. "It seems as if a whole new world has merged with mine."

"So it appears you are weary of what is transpiring on just as I." Dhalsim confirmed "I too have strange feelings about this tournament. The overwhelming evil influence that surrounds this place it is almost unbearable." As the two discussed the bizarre vibe that had disrupted their inner peace they were greated by the presence of Ken Masters.

"Hey Liu!" Ken shouted, with Raiden and co trailing behind. "Spark man is back."

Back at the Deadpool Sheeva finally wakes from her defeat at the hands of Chun Li only to find herself tied up on a chain above the corrosive waste. As the humiliated Shokan struggled in vain, Juri one of the agents of Seth who initially stumbled upon Kahn's fortress jumped from a overlapping bridge to greet the beaten jailer.

"Well well isn't this quite a show." Juri remarked at the restrained being.

"You're that woman who works for Seth" Sheeva realized.

"The one and only" the woman replied. "So tell me how did you end up like this?"

"Intruders had broken in" the Shokan revealed. "Defeated all of the guards and and freed the prisoners. They fled to the armory over there," She finished pointing, her head to her left.

Juri glanced towards the open gate but the sound of crumbling rocks falling into the pool diverted her attention to the destroyed bridge. Also catching her attention were the many skeletal remains of unlucky victims who had plummeted into the waste. Juri took one step ahead and saw a deep crater in the shape of a fist on the ground. "Someone caused this." She thought as the blood in her body began to boil in excitement. Her eyes widened the longer she looked at the crater. The possibility of fighting a formidable foe began to consume her. She licked her lips in a sadistic manner and turns to the gate ready to hunt down her prey.

"WAIT!" Sheeva cried out "Your not going to leave me here are you?"

"Well I guess a I can free you, buuuuttt..." Juri remarked "What if the intruders escape while I help you down? Then a wrench would be thrown into our big plan and we all would look like a bunch of idiots. In other words, I'll pass. Besides, I'm sure there may be someone else who would be more willing to help you. Juri left the destroyed chamber for the armory, blocking out the cursing rants of a angry Sheeva, as she prepared to meet the one responsible for destroying the bridge and guards.

"So you are here for the Tournament?" Guile Questioned getting a nod from Kai and Johnny Cage.

"Then your making a big mistake."

"Whoa whoa what are you talking about?" Cage demanded.

"This whole tournament is a cover up" The soldier revealed.

"Whats really going on then?" Cammy questioned"

"This tournament was only designed to keep any and every fighter distracted while the "Organizers" were preparing to invade our worlds." Guile finished.

"Worlds?" Kai repeated.

"Yeah it just so happens that there are two separate worlds that are merging together." Guile confirmed. "This is the primary cause of the chaos that has been occurring all over."

"So how do you know all of this?" Jax questions him

"From ." The major revealed.

"Wait he is involved in this to?" Chun Li said in surprise.

"So uhh who is ?" Cage requested.

"The most heartless demon to ever walk this Earth." Chun Li solemnly said hiding away her anger that has risen due to the mere mention of the man's name.

"He is the head of a criminal organization known as Shadaloo" Cammy continued.

"Shadaloo? Sounds more like a joke to me. Cage remarked "Well it ain't nothing to laugh at pretty boy." The Delta Red agent remarked "There responsible for the deaths of millions thanks to their illegal weapons trade."

"And now he is involved in this conquest with a new ally known as Shao Kahn." Guile finished

"Well isn't that a wonderful bit of news?" Johnny boasted in sarcasm.

"I take it you know that man." Guile theorizes. Before Cage can answer a hoard of tarkatans and Shadaloo henchmen storm the armory the heroes resided in led by Juri.

"Isn't this a wonderful reunion?" Juri said startling the group.

"JURI!" Chun Li shouted

"Well well if it isn't the detective back from last beating from before. So tell me hows your chest felling after all that?" Juri called out. Remembering the GHB she had gotten from the sadistic foe Chun Li immediately assumed her stance ready for a rematch against Juri. However the guards that accompanied Seth's agent charged into the fray forcing the detective and her companions to engage them instead save for one.

"I don't know who you are but I will be damned if I let you stop us now." Sonya stated freeing herself from the mob.

"Not the "one" I was hoping to fight, but oh well." Juri remarked readying one foot in the air anticipating whatever the blonde lieutenant was about to do. After a brief staredown Sonya begins the fight by shooting a violet row of energy rings at Juri whom responds by kicking up a similar hue of energy with her hanging leg like a sheild to block the blast. Using her other leg Juri sends a energy blast of her own in the shape of a crescent towards Sonya who quickly flips on her hands and like a spring jumps up in a ark with a extended foot coming at her opponents face. Juri responds to this by thrusting out her foot as well colliding with her foe's ankle with enough force to rattle the weaponry hanging from the walls in the armory. Juri thrust her leg out even further pushing Sonya back into the air. The Special Forces Lt responds with another barrage energy rings. In a seemingly reckless action Juri decides to jump straight for the projectiles but in reality while Sonya was shooting them she had triggered the powerful Feng Shui engine, a device of limitless power that replaced her left eye after she lost in a tragic event.

What seemed like a headlong collision suddenly changed when the sadist vanished in thin air completely avoiding the incoming rings as they exploded on the ground.

"What! Where did she go?" Sonya thought whilst in midair franticly searching the area seeing no sign of Juri. Sonya then senses a small shadow cast over her that belonged to Juri who was coming at her like a speeding missle. In the only split-second she had Sonya puts up her arms to block the incoming volley of kicks that would soon be to much for her. The kicks seem to get worse as her arms were slowly giving in to the kicks before taking one final kick that breaks through her weakened defense and sends the Lieutenant careening into a stone pillar very nearly destroying it. A look of disappointment is etched in Juri's face in the effortless amount of energy it took to best opponent.

"What a waste of time." Juri scoffed at a stunned Sonya "You don't deserve a second chance!" looking at the assortment of armaments adorned on the wall to her left Juri kicks it causing a strange green vile to drop down. Before the vile hits ground Juri catches it with her foot balancing it with great care as opposed to her malice nature. The dark agent leaps into the air with the object still on her foot and lobs it like a grenade towards a downed Sonya.

"NO!" Jax shouted in dismay knocking down several guards to get to his ally. On impulse the major jumped in front of hi Lieutenant and blocks the impact of the vile which reveals the green contents stored in it which splashes on Jax's arms. While the Major is trying to figure out what the substance is he suddenly feels a strange burning sensation race up his arms. Slowly panicking it only gets worse when he sees blood pouring on the ground _**his**_blood. Jax falls in to state of despair as his arms were slowly dissolving away as a result of mysterious contents. Jax's agonizing cries of pain catches the attention of his comrades who are aghast by his deteriorating limbs, but as much as they want to help they are unable to because of the relentless guards forcing them to fight and leaving Jax to lose what remained of his arms as he collapsed. Thinking quick Sonya jumps up and uses her energy rings once more to amputate the exposed bones that were dissolving away to prevent the acid from advancing up to her CO's body.

"Hang on Jax." Sony said trying to calm Jax even though he was going into shock.

"Awww. Isn't that cute." Juri said menacingly. "The big strong man tacking the fall for his damsel in distress. So adorable." Preparing to kill them off Juri slowly walked towards the two before hearing the sound of thunder break through the air and quickly sidestepping a fireball coming at her from behind.

"You will advance no further!" Liu Kang scolded from the distance.

" This is interesing..." Juri said to herself looking back. Once Juri caught sight of the monk she noticed Raiden, Ryu, Kung Lao, Ken, Nightwolf, and finally their new ally Dhalsim walking up preparing to join the fight.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" Juri laughed in a psychotic manner, excited that even more powerful opponents have joined the fray. "THIS JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER!" Juri's eye began glowing even brighter signifying she was ready for a fight, a real challenge. one thing was certain when this chaos ends not everyone is going walk away alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Growing alliances

The two masked warriors made there way out of the forest with the young ninja with them as they rested Ibuki was intimidated by the men despite the fact they went out of their way to save her. After awhile of watching the two converse on personal matters she finally mustered the courage to speak.

"Th...Thank you..." She spoke.

"It is nothing" Sub-Zero replied."

"What brings you to this hellish realm young one" Smoke questioned. The subtle fear of the two Ibuki had was replaced with embarrassment of the possible reaction the two had if she were to give them her reason. In a strange saving grace The young girl noticed a small crimson stream running down the arm of Sub-Zero from a fresh gash allowing her to change the subjecting.

"your arm!" she pointed out. Sub-Zero looks down and sees the wound instantly feeling a mild stinging pain but keeps his imposture intact shacking off the pain.

"It is nothing." Sub-Zero commented covering his wound freezing it shut to halt the bleeding.

"Sub-Zero I since a strange presence back in the forest." Smoke interrupted. "it's just as strong as before when the strange storm hit."

"It could be him..." Sub-Zero remarked.

"Who?" Ibuki asked.

"The one that killed my brother." The ice warrior remarked tightening his fist as a sign of buried up rage that has been inside him for some time.

"We shall split up Smoke." Sub-Zero said.

"Are you sure you want to return to that forest?" Smoke questioned.

"This is something I must do take care of the young one this will not be long." Accepting his friends request Smoke walked to his friend and faced him with his fist to his chest.

"Be stealthful as the night." Smoke said.

"And deadly as the dawn." Sub-Zero replied mimicking the same gesture his comrade made before departing back into the forest in hopes of finding his brother's killer.

It was an intense staredown in the armory Juri vs Raiden and his allies. Despite the odds being stacked against her she couldn't care less a real challenge stood before her and she was not about turn it down.

"I would surrender if I was you" Liu kang suggested.

"Now why would I do that?" Juri replied "I'm just now starting to have my fun!"

"It seems words will not resolve this." Kung Lao stated. " Though it is fine by me."

Kung Lao assumed his stance ready to take on the malicious agent until...

"Juri! Withdraw do not engage I repeat do not engage!" The hidden communicator in her ear beeped loudly. Disgruntled by the commands Juri follows albeit reluctantly. Kung Lao slowly came out of his stance as he noticed Juri take a non hostile posture oblivious to the orders before quickly assuming it once more when he notices the agent jumping in air instinctively perceiving it as a attack before realizing she was leaping on the balcony above them.

"This a total shame." Juri spoke. "You don't even realize how lucky y'all are!" Juri leaves the scene with the remaining henchmen that were still conscious were taken out by the fighters before running over to Sonya and an armless Jax.

"By the gods." Raiden said in horror.

"What happened to him!" Ken exclaimed.

"That woman." Sonya said in a angry tone. "She did this to him and there was nothing I could do..."

"What do we do now Raiden?"Ryu asked. "we can't leave him hear like this.

"You are right." The thunder god acknowledged" "But we need warriors like you hear to represent Earthrealm."

"Haokah I will aid Jax if I must." Nightwolf suggested.

"I too shall join you as well." Dhalsim offered.

"Very well then." Raiden accepted. "But as you know I must stay here and survey the battles and the ulterior motives of Shao Khan."

"Fortunately I know a way back to our world." Guile spoke out catching the God's attention.

"So you must be the one Chun Li spoke of." Raiden commented.

"I've been trapped here for some time but I do know where a portal is located it's not far from hear we can go throught it and get him the medical attention he needs." Guile revealed.

"Are you sure about this?" Cammy asked"

"You don't have to worry about us I can hold off any would be guards just stay here and worry about the tournament." The soldier remarked.

"Your help is greatly appreciated Guile." Raiden commended. You will be of great aid in the future."

Raiden raises his hand in the air calling down lightning once more enveloping everyone but those who decided to stay in electricity before vanishing in the blink of an eye leaving Guile, Sonya, Nightwolf, and Dhalsim to tend to the fallen soldier.

Back in the forest the Bushinryu warrior Guy raced through the trees now fully aware of The emperor's motives. The ninja was well aware that he wouldn't be able to take on this threat by himself allies would be needed and it seems as if the ethereal figure in the conical hat would be the only solution but he could be anywhere in this alien realm. As Guy pondered he quickly senses a dark figure descend upon him with their arm out as if they were trying to strike him. Guy moved out of the way and immediately realized it was a purple garbed Geki ninja who had tried to end him with the claw mounted on his hand. In retaliation Guy Kicked his would be assailant in the back sending him flying into the twisted foliage of the forest. As the red ninja descended onto the earth he noticed four more ninjas of the same purple color emerge from the living trees and surround him.

"Is he the one?" One Geki asked.

"Yes he is the one of the targets our client spoke about he doesn't even look tough." another answered.

The assassins inched closer to their prey claws out ready to attack unaware just how dangerous Guy really is. They all charge at once greatly underestimating their foe which would cost them dearly. In an instance guy leapt in the air with his foot out and began spinning rapidly like the rotary blades of a helicopter as the Geki charged him. In an instant the goons were caught in a whirlwind of kicks knocking them out and sending them in varied directions across the wilderness. Guy fell back down to earth unscatathed an unimpressed by the Gekis' efforts to kill him. As he prepared to chart his way back out of the forest he hears a complimentary clapping coming from behind him.

Guy immediately turns around and sees a slimmed figure with ghost white skin and hieroglyphic-like markings on his body with a lone spiked strap running down diagonally across his torso. He wore simple dark pants with held up by a belt with a peculiar medallion-like object attached to the side.

"Impressive skills" the being acknowledged.

"Who are you?" A weary Guy demanded.

"I am Quan Chi" He answered. "And I hail from the Netherealm." Netherealm?" Guy repetated.

"Unfortunately despite your skills I have been watching your every move and know too much about Shao Kahn's motives therefore you are a threat and you must be dealt with."

"So you are in league with that man as well." Guy replied " Even if I must rely on my own two hands I will see to it that your plans will fail!"

"What charming charisma you bare." Quan Chi noted. "Perhaps that will be of some use to me in the future."

Quan Chi raised his gloved hand and closed it emitting a green aura. Taking this as an attack Guy Charges the pale man ready to end this confrontation like the last, but suddenly a pillar of fire erupts from the ground intercepting the ninja Guy jumped back as the fire burst high into the night sky.

"What is this?" Guy thought. As the fires began to die off they revealed a imposing figure donning a black and goldish yellow armor complete with a intricate ninja mask reminiscent of a scorpion. Guy felt a hellish vibe surround him and he could feel the ghastly white eyes pierce his soul. Whoever this being was he was obviously an enemy.

"Scorpion." The sorcerer called out. "Kill him." The human-like figure did not respond but it did slowly advance towards Guy in a intimidating gait prompting the last heir to assume a defensive stance ready for the worst to come.

"You think you can stand up to a hellspawn?" Scorpion barked

"that is the last mistake you will make in that mortal coil of yours!"

"I do not fear you demon!" Guy scoffed "I will send you back to hell where you belong!"

meanwhile in an unknown part of Shao Kahn's fortress Sonya and co were located walking for some time trying to find the portal back to their world in a attempt return and give Jax th medical attention he desperately needs

"It feels like an eternity since we left that armory" Sonya complained while she was heaved up one side of a wounded Jax in a empty hallway.

"Were almost there just stay with me soldier." Guile remarked hoisting the other side of Jax.

"The portal is near. It appears Guile was right after all." Nightwolf spoke

"It's I... it's getting hazy..." Jax mumbled.

"Don't give up on me Jackson!" Sonya shouted "Were almost there. Just hang on.."The group was getting near and before long the portal was visible to them as they moved closer to the gateway their movements began to slow as if something invisible was weighing them down.

"What is this?" Dhalsim thought. Suddenly instead of being weighed down they suddenly felt light. Light enough to float in the air almost weightless and slowly they were moving away further from the portal no matter how hard the heroes struggled to reach the portal it was to no avail.

"You have trespassed on forbidden grounds. A mysterious voice howled "We shall end you all for this insolence."Suddenly everyone dropped back to the ground temporarily stunned until a warrior in red and black appeared before them. His face was entirely concealed in bandages that appeared to be held together by a lone green amulet with two emerald green eyes peering through them. He wore a belt with a sphere brimming with energy. Soon the figure levitated in front of them blocking the way to the portal.

"Ermac!" Guile shouted

"Wait. You know him as well?" Sonya called out.

"Yeah he is the reason why I was imprisoned in this god forsaken hellhole." Guile responded. In a mighty display of power Ermac thrusts his arms back sending the group flying back into the hallway. Guile and Sonya manage to recover whereas Dhalsim and Nightwolf seize the falling body of Jax to prevent further harm to the armless agent. Determined not to let history repeat itself Guile spreads his arms out wide as wind began encircling them.

"SONIC BOOM!" Guile shouted as he snapped his arms back to his body sending out a buzzsaw like projectile towards hi foe. Ermac however sticks his arm out and the sonic boom comes to a standstill eventually dissipating from the lack of momentum.

"Foolish mortal your projectiles are useless against us!" Ermac said. The mysterious adversary vanished in a puff of green vapors and surprised Guile with a left hook to his jaw staggering the soldier long enough to lift him in the air in attempts to crush him, but he is caught by the heel of Sonya's boot hitting him in the shoulder causing him to drop the Guile while Nightwolf jumps by shooting a spirit arrow aimed at Ermac's skull. Ermac uses the force push to knock the lieutenant away and shoots his force ball canceling out the arrow. The shaman runs into the fray and proceeds to slide across the floor at blistering speeds with his shoulder out ramming into Ermac sending him tumbling across the floor. The enigmatic foe could feel the blood rush out of his bandages as the air in his lungs rushed out leaving him breathless. However Ermac quickly gets to his feet before floating in the air sticking his arms straight down towards Nightwolf. The shaman attempts to charge the foe once more but an invisible force smashes down on him so much that the ground around him submitted to the pressure and shatters bringing Nightwolf to his knees. Ermac began applying more pressure on the foe intending on splattering Nightwolf across the floor.

Soon Ermac could feel someone grab onto the back of his collar and yank him back and suddenly toss him down back to earth. When Ermac turned around he notices it is the same man whom he had defeated before, Guile. As Ermac flew back to the ground he notices the yoga mystic Dhalsim right in front of him breathing fire in his direction. The force of the blaze was enough to blow Ermac away as he plummeted to the ground. Ermac quickly gets up and checks himself for burn marks and notices nothing despite clearly taking the full brunt of the inferno. The enigma turns his attention back to the battle and notices Sonya and Guile charging him and pushes them a distance away with his telekinesis before turning his attention back to Dhalsim who had just teleported in front of him prpared to attack once more. Ermac responds by using his telekinesis once more capturing the mystic and lifting him high in the air.

"Enough of this!" Ermac barked "This altercation shall end now!"

Ermac spreads his arms out causing Dhalsim to slowly streach out, but to his surprise Dhalsim showed no signs of pain so Ermac stretched out his arms even more but Dhalsim's body did not tear despite the inhuman proportions he was rendered in. Frustration filled Ermac's mind as he shifts his arms in many directions yet still he could not tear the mystic apart. This would prove ruinous for Ermac as his attention was focused on Dhalsim when suddenly he noticed a small storm cloud above him which has just been conjured by Nightwolf strikes him with a lightning bolt knocking him back before he feels a boot go into the back of his skull shooting him in the air before receiving another one sending him even higher. As he turned back towards the ground he notices Guile directly below him before he jumps up and performs a backflip with his leg out aiming directly for his jaw. The kick connects and to Ermac it felt just like the two kicks he had took earlier. As Ermac flew back into the air everything was bright in his eyes since he has been struck by lighting and received three straight kicks to his head nearly loosing conscious but it only gets worse when his vision clears up and he sees Sonya coming down on him and kicking him square in the chest causing a torrent of blood to erupt from his mouth through the wrappings as they both descended to the ground with enough force to destroy it. After the dust settled Sonya was standing victorious over the defeated foe who despite the beating was still alive just knocked out.

"Good riddance" Sonya said out loud as she left the defeated foe to tend to Jax who had passed out during the scuffle.

"With him out of the way we can get to the portal now." Guile mentioned. Everyone left for the portal except for Dhalsim who was staring at the unconscious body of Ermac perplexed by the being until Nightwolf came back.

"What is it Dhalsim?" Nightwolf questioned.

"There was something off about his actions." Dhalsim revealed.

"What do you mean?" The Shaman remarked

"It felt as if he was being forced to fight us. Though subtle I could sense it when I was trapped in his telekinesis." Dhalsim replied. "Even more strange I could sense multiple souls within him all suffering bound by a dark magic forced to bend to the will of a higher authority. I just feel we can not leave this...Amalgamate here with such a fate."

"You are right I can now sense the presence as well." Nightwolf admitted.

"These spirits you claim reside within him they are all to real and I can sense the anguish within him indeed "they" need our help." Before long Guile called out to them informing that the portal was suddenly closing wasting no time since this could be their only chance to help the being Nightwolf and Dhalsim nodded to each other in agreement and proceed to lift the body of Ermac up and take him with them in hopes of helping him gain a free will much to the confusion of Sonya and Guile.

As Sub-Zero trekked the sinister jungle he began to look back on the time him and smoke were greeted by a strange man who promised him a chance in finding his brothers killer.

"Why should we accept this invitation?" Sub-Zero questioned

"Only if you want to avenge your fallen brother or discover your past life." Seth revealed. The two warriors' eyes widened at the knowledge this man had possession of and inched closer towards the host before Smoke started to speak

"How did you..."

"Know? Why I have knowledge of everything including your childhood and the orgins of your powers Thomas Vrbada." Seth interrupted sending a strange chill on the spine of the lin kuei assassin. "The choice is up to you I will refrain from dictating the final verdict between you two. Now if you would excuse me time is at odds with me so I must take my leave.

Seth summons up a portal into the unknown turning his back with a smirk knowing deep down they won't turn down this offer.

"Can we trust him Kuai Liang?" Thomas remarked.

"As uncertain as I am this could be our only chance." Sub-Zero answered.

"Very well my friend." Smoke acknowledged

Sub-Zero focus shifted back to the present as he continued his stride across the forest only to have a obscuring black smoke cloud his vision. Kuai Liang fans away the suffocating wisps of vapors and discovers two figures engaged in combat. Quickly, Sub-Zero jets behind the nearest tree slamming his back against the rough bark standing completely motionless for several seconds. After some time Sub-Zero angled his torso out of the side of the tree peering his head out slightly to get a better view of the scuffle witnessing what appears to be two Ninjas, one in gold like armor and another in standard red attire

Scorpion attempts to land a blow on Guy but misses and finds himself blocking a retaliating backflip kick sliding back from the recoil as Scorpion lowers his arms from his face He notices the red ninja right below him sweeping his feet across the ground towards the back of his shins. The sweep connects and trips the wraith up leaving him vulnerable. As Scorpion's back crashed into the ground he catches sight of Guys leg high in the air coming down on him. Scorpion counters this by rolling away in a barrel of fire mere moments from Guy's leg coming down on his stomach. Guy is surprised by the specter's disappearance but a mixture of light and heat races up his back for a half of a second which was enough to alert the red ninja what scorpion's intentions were. Guy dodges a supposed overhead jab but to his misfortune discovers it's a sword not a fist coming for him. The blade's extended reach slashes Guy across his back sending out a crimson stream across the ground. Despite the depth of the fresh wound Guy shakes of the stinging pain and jumps into the air towards Scorpion who attempts to slash at his foe once more but misses and is grabbed by Guy as he flips over and grabs the latter from behind upside down before flipping back up while holding the revenant and slamming him in a power bomb-like move stunning Scorpion.

For a moment it seemed as if the battle was in Guy's favor until the gold ninja, who was now on the ground thrust his hand out and begins to raise high in the air. Trying to figure out what the ninja was planning Guy felt the ground rumble before looking down and witnessing raising torrents of flame break through giving way to a large pit of hellfire. The Bushinryu ninja dodges the blaze, but one of his pants legs are caught in the fire and begins to quickly get engulfed. Guy attempts to put out the inferno but discovers Scorpion has vanished, However Guy knew what was going to transpire. Guy suddenly spins around with his engulfed leg out timing his foe's teleporting attack at the right moment just when Scorpion appeared with two blades out ready to cut him down only to take a flaming leg dead in the face. The force of the kick was great enough to not only put out the fire, but also shatter his mask sending flying over the ground.

Scorpion performs an ukemi quickly landing on his feet with face looking down to the ground. The specter slowly raises his head revealing ghastly image in the form of a skeletal jaw in the place of a human mouth and a empty right eye socket. Guy could not comprehend such a horrific look as he could see small embers sifting from hellspawn's mouth and between his teeth.

"What are you ? Guy Uttered in a disturbed tone.

"Your END!" Scorpion bellowed before vanishing in a pit of fire once more. Guy to shaken to attack instead jumps away just in time to avoid a another attack but as soon as he turns around he feels a scorching piercing pain shoot in his chest. Guy attempted to grab for his chest but grabs a warm metal chain instead. Guy lightly tugs on it and proceeds to feel even more pain. Moving his hand along the chain Guy reaches the last link connected to a hollow circle on the end of what appears to be a kunai, splattered with blood deep in his chest. Guy looks further back and realizes that the chain links lead directly to his revenent foe.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yelled yanking the chain back with both hands snatching Guy up off his feet towards him where he would proceed to connect with a punishing fiery uppercut knocking his human foe in the air to the ground. Guy attempts to get up from attack but is unable to due to the growing fatigue in him due to blood loss due to the injuries he has sustained.

"Finish him scorpion." Quan chi commanded as he stood in the back watching the battle from afar. Scorpion obeyed and tore off the remains of his human guise exposing his entire skull which was soon covered in flames.

"Do not worry mortal." Quan Chi said. "Your coming death will only be temporary I will see to that."

the ninja wraith drew back his head mouth wide open ready to end the downed warrior in a torrent of fire yet he stops and catches a glimpse of something familiar something he saw in a tournament prior to these events.

"It can't... no IT CAN'T BE!" The specter shouted in disbelief.

"Sooooo... what clan are you from?" Ibuki asked

"I hail from the Lin Kuei little one" Smoke replied

"Y'know you don't have to talk down on me like I'm some little kid. I'm a ninja just like you I can hold my own. Ibuki remarked trying to gain some respect from the man.

"If you can hold your own then why did we have to save you?" Thomas pointed outnumbered

"I we...well uhmmmmmmmmmm. You see look my ankle was sprang!" Ibuki blurted out trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"So you hold your own yet you can't even..." Smoke humorously scoffed before abruptly turning silent.

"Whats wrong?" Ibuki asked perplexed by Smoke's weary expression.

"I hear something." The armored ninja replied "It is a whizzing sound as if it was a..."

"MISSILE!" Ibuki exclaimed pointing out in a frightened shriek. Smoke at the direction she is pointing at and to his dismay she is right a missile is indeed coming straight for the two. In a stroke of luck they avoid the incoming ballistic by leaping out of the way in a thin slither of time as it hits the ground causing a massive explosion almost knocking the two off balance. As they look at the smokey trail it left they see a bulky figure advancing towards them with with the clouds obstructing the overall details but see a set of glowing blue eyes cutting through the clouds.

"Smoke..." the entity uttered

"It knows you?" Ibuki remarked bewildered.

"apparently so.." Smoke agreed. "But what form of being is that?"

As the figure walked ever so closer at the two ninjas it's true appearance was slowly coming into shape. It was human-like, but was covered from head to toe in dark red armor. Upon closer inspection there were circuitry and cables visible in varying degrees indicating that this was a robot of some sort. To complete the look the concealed face donned to blue angled eyes giving it a somewhat aggressive disposition

"You have disobeyed the Grand master's direct orders to remain stationed at the temple." the robot stated."You will come with me to the temple to began your conversion."

Recognizing the familiar voice behind the modifications Smoke finally realized who it was. It is his fellow member Sektor.

"Sektor?" Smoke uttered in curiosity

"Sek-who?" Ibuki asked

"I am unit LK 9T9 of the Lin Kuei" Sektor corrected. "More _stealthful_ than the night, more _deadly _than the dawn!

"How can you walk the Earth once more!" Scorpion demanded

"So it appears you are the one who slew my brother." Sub-Zero remarked realization of who the true murderer is

"You are not Sub-Zero?" Scorpion called out in a confused tone

"I am his younger brother and I fight for his honor" Sub-Zero declared.

"Honor? HONOR!" Scorpion repeated in an exploding rage as the fire around his skull grew in reaction to his anger.

"HE HAD NO HONOR! FOR THAT STATEMENT YOU SHALL SUFFER THE SAME FATE JUST AS HE DID!"

Scorpion chargers Sub-Zero attempting to beat him down with a series of punches before the blue assassin blocks one of the blows at the same time encasing Scorpion in a sheet of ice completely immobilizing him and sending a brutal kick on the side of the wraith's skull completely shattering the ice he was surrounded in. Scorpion recovers and performs his teleport once more reappearing behind Sub-Zero delivering a powerful haymaker to his jaw Sub-Zero however staggers very little and kicks the specter back and shooting a compressed ball of ice towards his enemy. The ice ball hits it's target and explodes encasing Scorpion in ice once more leaving him to be subjected to a whirlwind assault of attacks. Scorpion was dazed and the exhaustion from his last fight further stacked the odds against him it seemed his defeat was imminent yet he pushed on history would not repeat itself this time. Scorpion charges rather recklessly to his foe with two swords out whilst Sub-Zero conjures up his kori blade anticipating the the revenant ninja's next move. The blades clash as the two strike at each other creating a shower of sparks and ice shards. It seemed as if it would go on for eternity as the two battled on for with neither gaining a distinct advantage.

Scorpion soon is granted a breakthrough as Sub-Zero's ice sword begins submitting to the pressure of the steel swords. Undeterred Sub-Zero kicks at Scorpion whom on a involuntary reaction tries to block it with his blades, but the ice warrior kicks them clean off the wraith's hands and knocking him back. Scorpion responds with his chained kunai shooting it straight from his wrist towards Sub-Zero. Kuai Liang Sidesteps and grabs the tip of it slowly sending ice straight through the links straight to scorpion's stuck out arm smothering it in ice. Scorpion attempts to jerk away but it is nearly impossible as he helplessly watches as Sub Zero creates yet another kori blade and charges straight for him. At the last moment scorpion finally breaks free just when Sub-Zero was about to strike and jumps back in the nick of time. As the specter tries to catch his breath he felt something strange run down his stomach. Scorpion reaches for his belly he suddenly feels a warm fleshy mass erupt and fall to his hand. The revenant looks down in terror only to realize his stomach was sliced open pouring blood and the fleshy mass turned out to be his intestines. Sub-Zero has just spilled Scorpion's guts.

Scorpion collapsed in his knees in unbearable agony he sees what could possibly be his new executioner walk upon him with a ice blade with Scorpion's freezing blood in his right hand before raising it high in the air. Attempting to behead his foe

"FOR MY BROTHER!" Sub-Zero Cried out with his blade high in the air

Out of nowhere a painful gnawing sensation shoots up on his back shoulder. Sub-Zero panics and attempts to find out what is it tearing at his backside. Sub-Zero eventually grabs a hold of the mysterious object which is a green skull frantically trying to chew on his face.

"What sorcery is this?" Kuai Liang thought to himself throwing away the macabre creature along seeing scorpion retreat into a pit of fire. The blue assassin then looked behind him to see Quan Chi, whom he was oblivious to the whole time walk through a portal back to the Netherrealm with one gloved hand emitting a chilling green glow signifying he was the possible culprit behind the rabid skull. Angered at his blown chance at revenge Sub-Zero pounds the ground in a livid fashion only to see the same red ninja, Guy injured and downed and in a stroke of good will tends to him to blow off some steam at his failed attempts at revenge. The Lin Kuei agent proceeds to freeze the fresh wounds in his back and chest to halt the bleeding and forms an icy cast around his scorched leg and proceeds to help him up.

"I appreciate your help my fellow shinobi" Guy commended in an battered voice.

"I am of the Lin Kuei" Sub-Zero remarked in a subtle way to correct Guy's statement. "But you are welcome my fellow friend."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Rescue

Without warning Sektor attacks Smoke by sinking into the ground via dark green vortex striking his fellow Lin Kuei in the back of the head shooting Smoke in the air before bringing his other fist down on the man nearly tearing his hood off causing silvery strands of hair to protrude from the many openings in Smoke's hood. Smoke slammed into the ground before being grabbed by the leg and flung him into a nearby tree with enough force to nearly uproot it. As a surprised Smoke tries to get up while coughing up his own blood the cyber assailant walked up to the battered man until a light brown blur catches his sight from his left. The blur intercepted Sektor's path and stopped and revealed itself as the young ninja armed with two kunai on each hand trying to protect Smoke.

"Ignorant child get out of the way!" Sektor barked

"No! He didn't do anything to you to deserve this!" Ibuki shouted back.

"He has disobeyed a direct order therefor he must be disciplined." Sektor announced

"That doesn't mean you can beat him death!" Ibuki replied

"This does not concern you girl! Leave this place unless you want to end up in state far more grave than this underling!" the cyborg stated pointing at Smoke who was trying to get up

"Stay out of this young one!" Smoke pleaded trying to get up.

No words would come from Ibuki. Her final decision was set in stone she was going nowhere. Sektor was amused by this feeble act of bravery, But the Cyborg felt it was time to end this

"How admirable." Sektor smugly praised "This doesn't change anything if you believe your petty acts of heroism will halt my current orders."

Sektor immediately attempts to throw a punch that apparently hits it's mark and goes straight through the ninja. The Cyborg however senses something off noticing there was virtually no resistance when his metal fist pierced the body and as a matter of fact no sign of blood. It all was clear now for this was no human he punched through but an after image. At the time of this revelation Sektor felt something sharp slicing through his exposed shin from behind causing a oily like fluid to spray from the cut. Sektor turns around and catches a glimpse of the lithe ninja and tries to throw another punch only discovers that this shape to is another another after image. Sektor's eyes scanned the area but they could not sense any sign of organic life besides the scattered flora.

Sektor kept looking until he felt a sensation familiar to the one on the back of his shin go into a small opening of cables between his right shoulder guard and breastplate. Soon Sektor felt additional weight coming down on him but sees two long strands of hair come down, signifying to him it was the troublesome ninja on top of him. Wasting no time Sektor grabs the two dangling strands and snatches them down. Trailing behind the hair it was infact Ibuki who slams into the ground stunned from the impact. As Ibuki tried to come back to her senses Sektor aimed his wrist at the defenseless ninja. Suddenly out of a small nozzle on the front end of his forearm came a torrent of fire coming directly for his foe. Ibuki jumps out of the way of the incoming blaze and proceeds to kick the cyborg across face multiple times, but the thick plating absorbs the blows. Sektor kicks the ninja away before firing a volley of missiles at her which Ibuki dodges each ballistic with little effort before taking out another set of kunai ready to continue the fight, however a familiar whizzing noise shots into her ears. Realizing what it could be Ibuki turns around only to see the same rockets glaring at her speeding at an alarming rate. Ibuki immediately high-tails it with the missiles trailing her every move. With no other choice left available Ibuki is forced to use her kunai to dispose of the rockets creating a large explosion covering the entire vicinity. The resulting explosions blinded Ibuki and Smoke, but Sektor was just fine since his integrated scanners could track them down amidst the blinding light. The cyborg's scanners picked up a heat signature in the form of Ibuki whom was trying to seal her face from the explosion.

When everything died down the young ninja's was clearing up she slowly moved her forearm down from her face and ends up looking directly into the cybernetic legs just only inches away from her shocked face. Upon looking up Sektor attempts to grab her throat until a wisp of vapors coiled around the Cyborgs arm and proceeded to pull it away from Ibuki. The vapors extended around Sektor's throat and poured down along his back until it started to compress together slowly materializing itself into the gray warrior Smoke who has Sektor in a prominent headlock.

"You must leave this place now!" Smoke begged trying to hold onto the bucking adversary and receiving a elbow to his jaw for his troubles. Sektor Turns around and slams a open palm into Smoke's chest and sends out a small discharge with enough force to send his former brother back a considerable distance tumbling over the ground into a pummeled heap.

"Foolish scum!" Sektor scoffed in arrogance "Your feeble flesh will not aid you against my cyberne..."

Before Sektor could finish his line Ibuki Springs into action and grabs Sektor's arm lifting it high in the air exposing his side. The Cyborg turns around in shock and discovers a glowing clenched fist on his side belonging to the girl. Before anything could be said a Sektor is repeled by a large spherical explosion that sends him sliding back at extreme speeds kicking up a cloud of dust as his feet grind along the ground slamming into what may be a tree. This was no tree however it was Smoke who has grappled the repulsed cyborg mid flight from behind before arching his back over just enough to slam Sektor's head into the ground. Smoke lets the cyborg go as the rest of his body slumps over the ground struggling to try and get up. Smoke wasn't about allow such a chance from coming into fruition however and sends his foot into the face of his former ally with enough force to knock the cyborg off his stomach and onto his back. Smoke could hear the many wires short circuit as Sektor fell back on the ground twitching as sparks fly from his neck possibly meaning he was dead.

"I wished it wouldn't have to come to this.." Smoke spoke in subtle regret. As Ibuki walks up to the scene of the cybernetic corpse.

"Is he dead?" She questioned

"I do not know." Smoke answered "But we must go back and find Sub-Zero."

"Does this mean we have to go back in...there" Ibuki said nervously pointing back at the forest.

"Unfortunatly yes." Smoke replied ripping off the rest of his torn hood revealing silvery-white long hair racing down his shoulder noticeably inciting a blush from Ibuki. "But my friends soul may depend on it."

"Well uh okay yeah lets go." Ibuki said having her concerns overridden by Smoke's unique appearance marching into the forest headlong much to smoke's surprise. As the two departed back into the forest. They were oblivious to a approaching figure who has saw the entire battle similar in build to Sektor though slightly slimmer as it walked up upon the seemingly lifeless remains of Sektor."

"This is unit LK 4D4 reporting to Lin Kuei. Unit LK 9T9 has been found possibly KIA I have an identity of the assailants shall I pursue. It addressed.

"Do not pursue we will send others in your place. Your new orders are to return unit LK 9T9 to the temple for repairs." An ominous voice boomed through is assimilated communicator.

"Acknowledged." The cyborg spoke as it picked up Sektor's body and then teleporting back to his headquarters.

"I don't understand why I gotta work with shark-tooth over hear?" Juri remarked in disappointment pointing at a equally irritated Mileena

"Point your finger at me one more time and you won't get it back witch!" Mileena hissed out.

"It is vital that two cooperate with each other." Seth addressed through Juri's communicator

"You forget I prefer to work alone." Juri Remarked.

"Indeed, but our master plan is near completion with most of the more troublesome fighters here their worlds are defenseless especially with the discord that is breaking due to the "merging." Seth revealed

"Whatever." Juri accepted with a disappointed expression drawn on her face ending her conversation with her superior before turning towards Mileena

"Lets get one thing straight freakshow." Juri warned "Try anything funny and you just might find your self a stain on the all."

Keep flapping the mouth of yours so I can have an excuse to tear out your throat!" Mileena threatened.

The two women traded death glares at each other before doing about-faces and returning to their assigned duties unaware of the ever watchful eyes of the renegade Edenian Jade who carfully hid her self behind a piller.

"It seems as if cooperation is the weakest beam of this structure." Jade thought to herself as she took her stride out of the corridor.

Within the towering peaks of the fortress the newly disgraced Kitana lies imprisoned trapped within her inner thoughts of all that has transpired during this period.

"Why is this all happening to me?" Kitana thought to her self . "Should I have just stayed in my bedchamber? Maybe I should have just faked my death and remain in Earthrealm and stay with "him."

A sorrowful Kitana looks up and sees several gaurds, tarkatan and Shadaloo thugs surrounding her with their backs turned armed to the teeth waiting tear apart any would-be rescuer. Suddenly a distinct rumbling sound was coming from the massive door at one end of the chamber prompting two thirds of the force to investigate. As they traveled to the door they propped it open and step out closing the door behind them. Suddenly the noise grew louder in addition to yelling and screaming as gunshots could be heard in addition to loud thuds, and whirling sounds ended by sickening slices. The remaining thug and Tarkatan nervously slid back trembling in fear as they noises began to fade out. The trembling guard makes his may to the doors and slowly pries it open only to be greeted by a extending staff that pierces his eye and runs straight through his skull. The Tarkatan jumps back in shock as the metal rod retreats back from the head and behind the door causing the lifeless thug to slump over as a masked voluptuous figure in green steps through closing the door behind her, it was Jade.

"YOU!" The Tarkatan exclaimed in awe "You will pay dearly for this treason!"

without hesistation the newly fearless Tarkatan charges the Jade who replies with only a smirk behind her tight mask as she pulls out a strange device with three bladed prongs from behind her and chucking it at the charging beast. However the Tarkatan ducks the spinning weapon with ease laughing in blind confidence.

"Foolish Edenian do you believe such a puny weapon is capable of halting..." Before the Tarkatan could finish his statement a sharp protruding blade from the weapon runs through the back of his head and out of his mouth. The monster could only gag and gurggle as his blood proceeded to flood his mouth, run in between the crevices in his wicked teeth and pour out like mini-waterfalls until he fell down face first as a puddle of blood began forming around his face.

"I have come for you my princess." Jade announced plucking her weapon from the Tarkatan's head.

"Jade!" Kitana said in surprise "I'm I'm..."

"I understand" Jade reassured her friend. "But for now let us see if we can free you from these restraints."

The reunion would be short lived as they both could hear a entire militia storm in from beyond the door

" Go and seek Raiden." Kitana announced "He will be able to help. Hurry quickly!"

Though worried Jade nodded to her friends request and runs for the door on the opposite end.

"I will not fail you this time." Jade declared to Kitana as She ran through the doors fleeing just in time as the backup force burst through in the dungeon.

Back in the forest Sub-Zero and Guy traversed the demented foliage in attempts to regroup back with Smoke even though that was a task easier said than done.

"So who was that creature to you?" Guy questioned.

"The murderer of my brother." Sub-Zero answered. "The only reason why I accepted the invitation to this tournament.

"So you are only in this for your kin's honor that is respectable." Guy recognized

While the two conversed as they travel the sentient trees sniff out the weakness laid on Guy and the Burden it left on Sub-Zero and would make many attempts to prey on the duo, but the two men were hardy figures and through their will alone best the many vines that would attempt to ensnare them.

"Damned forest!" Sub-Zero said slicing through the many vines attempting to strike him down

"We should be near the end now I can see the light now." Reassured sensing the dappling light amidst the twisting forest.

As Guy and Sub-Zero made their way ever so closer to the forest until a series of large green rings surround them

"What!" Sub-Zero uttered in surprise as the network of rings creates large pillars revealing a small force of gray cyborgs with hands spread out towards the stunned duo.

"What now?" Guy said in exhaustion until a massive energy current spreads out and supresses the two men as they now find themselves trying to struggle out of the barrier. As they try to fight their way out Smoke and Ibuki arrive just in time to witness the conflict

"SUB-ZERO!" Smoke yelled out.

"Wait is that Guy with him too? whats he doing here?" Ibuki asked.

"We must help them their Souls are on the line!" Smoke shouted.

The two proceed to charge at the Cyborgs but soon find themselves in a scuffle with two hidden automated fiends who served as the lookout for the hunting cyborgs from atop the trees.

"wha NOO!" Smoke cried out in a helpless voice trying to fight his way through the relentless attacker

The more the Ninjas try to fight the more hopeless it seemed to preserve Guy and Sub-Zero's soul. Smoke and Ibuki were to involved and couldn't even spare a gaze at the two warriors in peril with their fight against the metal assailants to help as the surrounding cyborgs continued to subdue their allies.

"NO I...I CAN'T GO I MUST K..KILL SCORPION!" Sub-Zero hollered in vain desperation as the rending currents infested his body. "I MU MUST RESTO RESTORE BI HAN'S HONOR!"

"And you will!" Guy replied back trying suddenly getting up with renewed vigor despite his battle scars and grabbing Sub-Zero by the side

"What are you!" a exasperated Sub-Zero says glaring at the seemingly rejuvenated ninja as he is suddenly tossed out of the force field astonished at the flawless strength fueled by a fiery undying will. Sub-Zero hits the ground just as the mechanical assailants proceed to warp back out of Outworld

"Repaying my dept..." Guy utters before fatigue sets back causing him to fall to his knees once more but had a look of satisfaction knowing whatever happens at least someone will live to see the gift known as the present.

"Wait Guy NO!" Sub-Zero. Exclaimed in horror as all of the Cyborgs vanish with their only prize in thin air leaving Sub-Zero in to claim the burden guilt knowing he has cost an innocent man his free will. Smoke and Ibuki at the time finally defeat the two Cyborgs they were engaging and were overjoyed to see their companion in one piece but soon they realized the victory was hallow when they noticed guy was no longer in Outworld

"Sub-Zero what happened?" Ibuki asked in concerning

"They have taken him." Sub-Zero remarked in a unwilling tone looking at his hands. "Because of me his humanity will be no more..."

"I think I finally lost them." Jade thought to herself trying to catch her breath within the wastelands of outworld which was littered with corpses from past wars.

"Now I must go search for lord Raiden." She said to herself.

"Unfortunately my dear you will not draw breath long enough for such an action to occur." Said an ominous voice from behind.

"Who said that!" Jade spoke in surprise before turning around catching sight of a tall figure with a attractive face donning a three-bladed claw on one hand while holding a concealing mask on the other.

"Wait your Vega" Jade discovers in astonishment

"Indeed my fair maiden" Vega affirmed putting on his mask "It comes to me as a shame that you have turned sides against us despite the beauty you possess you are now standing on the soil of your final resting place."

"We shall see who's grave this will be." Jade mocked.

Vega leaps in the air without notice on the side of a hulking carcass before jumping off of it with his clawed hand jutted out aiming straight for Jade's chest. Jade responds by taking out her magical Bo and extends it just enough to block the would-be deathblow. Vega plants his feet on the staff and uses them as a spring to jump off the staff before landing on the ground and rolling towards the Edenian at startling speed. Sensing that a collision was immanent Jade places her staff directly in front of the rolling Vega, but Vega is able to breach the defenses and strike Jade barely grazing her skin just enough to draw blood on his claws and cut the emerald dress she donned nearly revealing her breast.

"Ah the site of crimson droplets coming down my blades is truly a sight to behold" Vega spoke in a sadistic vibe.

Jade responds by dashing forward sticking her leg out attempting to kick the masked assailant but Vega dodges it by leaping in the air and performs another slash but misses and only cuts down a few follicles of hair. In retaliation Jade spins around and kicks Vega in his bare chest sending him a few feet back just long enough for her to leap at him with her staff extended out ready to crush the masked menace's skull. Vega responds by performing a backflip just in time to avoid the overhead smash before and then attacking with a volley of kicks, but they are repeled by Jade's staff. The Edenian decides go on the offense coming at Vega with waves upon waves of swipes from her mighty staff, but likewise they were all dodged by her masked foe. For what seemed like hours the two assassins traded blows yet neither could gain the upper hand until Vega finally landed in a kick winding Jade before jumping above her, grabbing her mid flight. and finally performing an Izuna drop slamming the back of her neck on the sand hard enough to create a depression in the shoreline as Vega backed away confident yet weary Jade suddenly springs up with her razor-rang in hand and chucks it at Vega. Vega simply sidesteps the projectile and begins chuckling.

"It's a shame that someone such as your self has stooped so low in such petty trickery" Vega insulted.

Vega confidence shifted back into a serious tone we he notices a subtle smirk from beneath Jade's mask . On instinct Vega turns around and sees the spinning blades just right at his face. The masked man tries to dodge it but the blades slice through his mask knocking it off his face. As Jade caught the returning weapon, she sees the handsome face of Vega in shock as he slowly reached his hand towards the visage as the sharp fingernails on his hands touched the blood on his face from the small cut he had just received from Jade's razor-rang. The moment he felt the blood run down his fingers a indescribable disposition is carved into his visage as the one thing he valued most, his face has been damaged.

"You...YOU WENCH! MY FAAAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEE!" Vega screamed in an untamed rage as he jumped towards a startle Jade knocking her in the air Vega flies into a nearby statue landing on his feet and lunges back striking Jade once more Jade blocks it this time, but is sent higher into the air. Vega repeats it yet again by leaping off a nearby carcass of a hulking creature striking Jade again even though she blocks the predictable attack although just as before she ascends to the sky even further. The psychotic ninja proceeds to alternate between statue and corpse repeating the same attack over and over slowly wearing down Jade's guard as she was now several stories in the air. In the penultimate strike the unmasked lunatic finally tore through his Edenian foe's defenses evoking an insane laughter as he could taste an inevitable victory come between his teeth as he landed on the statue one more time at the peak and springs off of it claw at ready to embrace the sweet flesh of a now open Jade. Sure enough the three blades of Vega's claw cleave into the woman's back, drawing blood by the gallons. The sight of the suspended blood in the air was a euphoric sensation for Vega as he savored the mere seconds as several minutes with a laugh disturbing enough to incite goosebumps to those whose ears would ever hear such a cackle. Jade couldn't even let out a grunt due to the severe shock and pain as she descended from the sky slamming into the ground as her blood rains down on her and the sand. While Jade struggled to get up, Vega safely landed on his feet and walked towards his new prize, blades ready to administer the killing blow.

"It shames me that a beautiful emerald such as your self will now forever rest upon this graveyard of beasts. Vega spoke in a seemingly sarcastic tone."

"Ah well at lest your friend will soon join you in the afterlife."

"I have failed you again Kitana I am sorry." Jade uttered in regret as she lowered her head down while Vega raised his clawed hand up high ready to finish her off. Out of nowhere lightning strikes Vega's armed hand and begins surging through his body Vega begans to violently shake as his body was being electrocuted and the rising tide on his feet only made things worse as rising tide came into contact with his feet worsening the electrocution to the point of having his skeleton visible under his flesh. Jade quickly crawled further into dry land behind a giant corpse to avoid contact with the electrified water until the lightning ceased and Vega's violent shaking diminishes to subtle twitching before he finally passes out. As Jade slowly moved out of hiding she sees a towering figure above her with a conical straw hat just feet away from her It was lord Raiden and behind stood a legion of fighters who have allied themselves with him.

"Lord Raiden!" Jade said in elation trying to get up while covering her revealing chest

"Do not try to get up." Raiden spoke "your wounds are deep I shall deal with that first."

Raiden's hands started to glow a blue aura until the said aura begins to spread across Jade's body and heals it closing up the wounds and rejuvenating her vitality. Amazed Jade springs up full of energy now ready to think the thunder god.

"Thank you Lord Raiden." Jade ackowledged

"I know about your motives" Raiden revealed" And I would be grateful if you joined us."

"I would but I ask of a favor from you." Jade replied.

As the two conversed Johnny Cage stood in the back perplexed at how Raiden could easily gain allies.

"Sometimes I wonder how he does it. How does he keep pullin em in?" Cage questioned. " what does Rai-dude have that I don't?"

"For one he has god-like powers" Liu kang mentioned.

"And a lack of obsession over materialistic possessions." Ryu answered.

"Lets not forget he doesn't pull off "Split-Punches" Ken said jumping in.

"And not to mention he has been in this world longer than any of us combined" Kung Lao finished.

"Jerks.." Cage remarked crossing his arms.

"...And if we do not act now Kitana will be executed." Jade said concluded her request to Raiden quickly getting Liu Kang's attention from the distance.

"Executed!" The monk barked in horror.

"Yes she has been captured' Raiden confirms.

"We have to help her!" Liu Kang demanded "Where is she?"

"She is being held in the tower over there." Jade says pointing away not to far behind her.

"Wait Liu Kang I need you at the tournament." Raiden said.

"But I Just can't leave her to die!" Liu Kang begged. "besides you are the reason why her life is in jeopardy as we speak!"

pondering the statement laid on him by his pupil Raiden finally comes to a final decision.

"Very well then." Raiden accepted. "But do not let your emotions further cloud your judgement."

"Hey don't fret over it Raiden." Ken Said walking up to the monk. "me and Ryu will go with him if we have to."

"Um we are?" Ryu reiterated

"I guess I'll join the bandwagon as well" Kung Lao remarked."

"If you insist." Raiden accepts "We will all meet up back at the coliseum for I now sense two strange auras that are not native to these lands. Prehaps they can be of further help or harm."

Set in stone the group splits up in two. Ryu, Liu Kang Ken, and Kung Lao head for the tower while Raiden, Jade, Chun Li, Cammy, Cage, and Kai head to source of the strange output.

"I Really hope your girlfriend is worth the hassle." Kung Lao insulted.

"Thats what I would like to get on." Ken butted in. " So you got the hots for a special? Not that there is anything wrong with that I mean hey I'm married so hey."

"If there is one you should really question about feelings Ken It's Kung Lao himself." Liu Kang said shifting the topic on his fellow brother.

"What are you talking about?" Kung Lao says in confusion.

"Your ignorance humors me." Liu Kang replied. "I have noticed how you have always rested your eyes upon Chun Li."

"Wait what?" Kung Lao replied

"Ohhhhhhhh so yo got feelings for the workaholic" Ken says wrapping his arm around Kung Lao's shoulder."

"We we... We should continue." Kung Lao answers in embarrassment taking lead to the tower.

"Aw come on why do you have to be so scary you can keep it between us." Ken jokes trailing behind along with a smirking Liu Kang, And a nuetral Ryu who just simply shrugs off the humor in the air as they make there way to the sinister tower in a effort to rescue the Princess trapped within the forever twisting walls.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 revelations

despite Ibuki and Smoke's best attempts to elate the guilt set upon sub-zero's shoulders for the lost of Guy

"Sub Zero you did all that you could" Ibuki spoke trying to cheer the grieving man

"She is right." Smoke replies "This shouldn't be your burden to carry alone."

"Still I can't help but feel some responsibility for his loss and...the failure in restoring my brother's honor." Sub-Zero remarked.

As the three began to take their leave from the forest they are alerted by a rather comical yet pitiful scream.

"OH !"

"What was that!" Sub-Zero shouted as he formed an ice blade while his two comrades readied themselves for the worst. As they stood awaiting what could be beyond the trees, however what they see instead is two fleeing figures running straight towards them. One a male in a pink gi with a navy blue shirt underneath with his hair in a ponytail was in the ahead of the other figure whom had a smaller more feminine frame. She wore a school uniform with red sneakers and complete with a long white headband tied to her forehead.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY MAN!" The ecstatic man bellowed before he collided with Sub-Zero bouncing off of the latter's chest and falling on the ground.

"HIBIKI-SAN!" The girl shouted rushing to his side frantically trying to help him up.

"Wait a sec...Sakura!" Ibuki says in surprise

"Ibuki!" Sakura shouts.

"What are you doing here?" Ibuki replies.

"we were hear for a tournament then we got lost in this scary forest." Sakura continued

"And now were getting chased by a bunch of monsters and ninjas!"

No sooner did Sakura finish her sentence while she helped Hibiki to his feet than Tarkatans and Geki descends on the group numbering in the tens as they plowed through the bushes and leaped down from the trees surrounding the unprepared party

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! MORE BLOOD!" One Tarkatan bellowed

"GAHAAAAA WAIT IM TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!" Hibiki pitifully cried as he crawled behind Smoke peeking his head out from behind.

"It just never ends does it?" Sub-Zero says to himself

"If this my end then I will fight to my last breath!"

"Agreed." Smoke remarks.

Though scared Ibuki knew that going down fighting was much better than dying like a coward. With no other choice Ibuki took out her Kunai while Sakura got into a fighting stance with their backs aligned. As the monsters and ninjas inched ever closer

"What are you kiddin me!" Dan cried in disbelief.

As the goons stared their prey down one lone Geki would begin the final charge followed by the rest of the battalion as they rushed down the surrounded group until a stream of lightning strikes down besides the outnumbered fighters startling everyone. As the stream subsides it reveals silhouettes of several figures followed by a large explosion that repels the small army of man and beast, but doesn't even budge Sub-Zero and his companions. as the scattered army gets to their feet they notice that the one responsible for the violent explosion is none other than the thunder god Raiden.

As Sub-Zero and co. triy to figure out what is happening the Tarkatans and Geki rally together once more and blindly charge down Raiden. Unfazed the thunder god weaving a ball of electricity with his two hands before raising the volatile sphere high in the air just when the sinister army is mere feet away from him the ball of lightning suddenly branches out striking nearly all of the minions literally frying them alive. Those who weren't hit would soon be caught by the arcing electricity being subjected to the same misfortune as their allies and. once Raiden was done the few minions who were still alive, or at least conscious either fled for their lives or succumbed to their injuries. Sakura and Ibuki were amazed by the level of power this man posessed whereas Smoke and Sub-Zero were weary of Raiden's motives due to their former alliegence nevertheless they were grateful for the god's intervention. As the Thunder God turned to face the five fighters Smoke and Sub-Zero performed a special bow by moving their fists across their chest and falling on one knee with the same fist in the earth.

"Thank you Lord Raiden." Sub-Zero adressed.

As Raiden looked down he suddenly loses sight of reality as without warning his visions suddenly return. But these preemptive images were not like the ones he had in the first tournament in addition to the warriors of his universe he could see the world warriors as well. As he looked deeper he could see three more worlds coming together merging with two fused worlds.

"What does this mean?" Raiden thought to himself.

As he looked deeper he could see various fighters in unique situations, some from his world and the other world that it had collided with , but most of the other fighters were entirely unknown. After what seemed like forever three more prominent images held his attention the most one a mysterious artifact unlike anything he has ever seen under the effects of an unknown entity glowing an ominous gold mixed with blues and reds. The second image showed a wasteland similar to the one his future self died in his old visions. It showed two united forces on opposite ends facing each other. He sees himself leading one side along with several others possibly the forces of light. As he looked on the other end he

a army of familiar foes who have opposed him in the past, perhaps the forces of darkness. Something about this was different though both sides of this coming battle were suffering from something it was consuming them as Raiden could see himself along with everyone else slowly transforming as their skin became a uniformed black while their hair turned a bright white and their eyes turned blood red and blue and gold markings raced up various parts of their body. The various cries of pain going thru them became more and more demonic to compliment their warped apperence. The cries of pain would soon turn into cries of rage as Raiden and his altered forces would proceed to charge the opposing battalion of warriors, but then he sees on more image, a shrouded man watching from up a peak, observing the bloodbath that is transgressing the more Raiden focused the similar the figure was.

"Why does he feel...familiar?" Raiden thought.

"Who could this be...Who?"

"Raiden... Raiden." a voice called out to him.

Though it seemed like the figure was calling out to him the voice was infact Chun Li's who brought him out of his mind and back to his senses.

"Are you alright?" Cammy says

"Yes." the thunder god answered

As Raiden looked back at the ones he rescued he notices the two Lin Kuei warriors on their feet

"Are you here for the tournament in Outworld as well?" Smoke had asked for a second time while Raiden's mind was restraind by the newly acquired visions.

"Yes and I would like for you all to join us in the name of your worlds as well." Raiden replies trying to mask up the temporary zoned out state he was in.

as the two masked men thought about the offer Dan suddenly comes in barging the two out of the way without even sparing the thought of civility.

"Of course we can join you!" Dan enthusiastically exclaims.

"We could always use a helping hand from someone like you. Good thing for these guys you fried though, if you hadn't come they would have fell victim to the glorious Saikyo arts!

"Wait wasn't he just..." Smoke says to his friend.

"Cowering like a petulant child behind you? Yes." Sub-Zero finished for him before being greeted by Sakura.

"So these are your new friends?" Sakura asked Ibuki.

"Yeah. they did save my skin earlier. They're pretty cool too." the Ninja remarks.

Sakura approaches the two with her hand out eager to greet them.

"Nice to meet you two." Sakura said.

"Likewise young one" Sub-Zero replies as he and Smoke shook her hands.

"So is that man who can control electricity and stuff actually the Thunder God Raijin?" Sakura asked

"He goes by many names in various cultures but we refer to him as Lord Raiden." Smoke answers

" Cool. Oh and by the way the name is Sakura Kusagano by the way." Sakura added on.

"Sub-Zero." Sub-Zero answered.

"Smoke." Smoke replied.

"Are those like code names or something?" Sakura asked as the nodded in confirmation

"So do yall have real names." She questioned.

"apologies but that is an answer for another time." Sub-Zero states

Sakura simply nodded as a way to respect their final answer before Raiden notifies them that it would be soon time to return to the stadium. As Raiden thought to himself as everyone gathered together the Thunder God stood by himself in deep thought before Johnny Cage came up to him.

"Yo Rai dude. You still thinking about how you just went blank back there?" The actor asked.

"No I was just thinking about the charismatic man I just met." Raiden revealed.

"Yeah.. What about him." Cage asked.

"His style, the Saikyo style means the strongest style." Raiden adds on

"Thats a good thing right?" Cage remarks.

"It would be if he didn't have lowest level of chi out of all of us. His control over it is appaling." Raiden. Ended.

"Well im not the most disciplined grasshopper out their but what if he is you know surpressing it maybe he is masking it until he gets in a fight." Cage theorized.

"Perhaps you are right but I wouldn't raise our hopes for it" Raiden replies. as he and the actor joined the rest of the group getting ready to teleport back to the stadium to continue the tournament he looks at his amulet once more and noticed to his misfortune the cracks have returned, but decides not to tell anyone since to much is at stake right to show concern for the future.

Meanwhile in Shao Khan's Fortress Shao khan has his minions readied awaiting for the long overdue appearance of the Shadaloo leader, to stage the part of their plan.

"How long must we wait my blades hunger for blood." Baraka complained

"Stay your weapons" Khan informed the anxious beast before his attention towards the sorcerer Shang Tsung."

"My armies grow tire of this pointless stalling where is he sorcerer!" The emperor demanded.

"My Lord. Bison will be here shortly just be patient." Tsung pleaded.

"Wait where is that being you created Ermac?" Sheeva pointed out.

"If only I knew I can no longer since his presence he couldn't have been killed in tournament he was not assaigned to partake. At least to my knowledge. But more importantly did you transfer our "bait." for our prey?" Tsung replied.

"Yes. Knowing them surely a few of them have already taken their leave for her. And Goro, Balrog and Quan Chi's personal assassins will give those fools a proper welcome." The Jailer revealed."

"Father." Mileena interrupted.

"They have arrived." As Shao Khan turns to the long corridor he sees A large army pouring through the hallway lead by a man in military themed clothing topped off with a long cape. By his side was a group of female agents dubbed as dolls his personal fighting force who accompanied him every where in public for added security.

"The Mighty Bison" Shao Khan addressed.

"In the flesh." Bison boasted.

"So this is the emperor of Outworld who stands before me."

"Yes it is." Khan confirmed

"I have not forgotten about our deal either you will be rewarded the most dangerous spells of Outworld to fuel your Psycho Power once we take."

"So as long as you carry on with your word then I have qualms about your actions." Bison assured

as the dark forces prepared to mobilize for the coming invasion they are greeted by the sinister necromancer Quan Chi."

"What brings you hear Quan Chi?" Tsung questioned with the obvious signs of an attitude twirling around his tounge.

"I have come to simply notify our two lords of fortunate news." Quan Chi answered as another figure walked by him fitted with a biege suite similar in an aspect to Seth's he had white hair and brown skin with bright blue eyes.

"And what fortunate news is that?" the Sorcerer remarks.

"While I was studying the portal to the two worlds I discovered that they were both protected by the Magical ward of Sindel.

"I thought you said Sindel's Ward should have dissolved due to the merging!" Shao Khan said growing angry with Shang Tsung.

"However." Quan Chi Interuppted

"I have provided you all with a solution to the setback. By allowing the queen to draw breath once more. In addition to this you may find her more...Compliant."

"You are telling me that you have resurrected Sindel." Khan rephrased.

"Yes solely to follow your word." the necromancer confirmed

"And to add to your favors Urien hear would like to offer his hand in your conquest."

As Quan Chi presented the eerily silent figure to the two lords. Both were very impressed with the sudden services bestowed upon them.

"Well you have exorcised good use of your skills Quan Chi." Bison commended.

"Shang Tsung, Seth." Shao Khan called for.

"Make sure our "guests" are tended to those who are left may be in need of a proper audience."

Silently obeying his orders both men gave out a bow as a sign of acknowledgment of his command and leaves to the stadium while Shang Tsung gives off a breif but sneering glare at a oblivious Quan Chi before he finally exits the colossal room.

Back at the tower Liu Kang, Ryu, Kung Lao, and Ken had just finally reached the top of the strangely desolate fortress.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm It seems as if your Girlfriend is nowhere to be found." Kung lao stated staring around the empty chamber

"Let us search elsewhere."

"You seem to be in a rush to meet yours." Liu Kang retaliated.

"Come on now guys when this is all over then we can think about a double date. Hell i'll even arrange it" Ken joked around.

"You are correct only it will be in the afterlife." an ominous voice boomed.

"Who said that?" Liu Kang demanded

"Who else but me monk." the voice replied

sensing the voice coming from behind he sees a former foe who he bested in combat before. A four-armed giant who was the previous champion of the mortal kombat tournaments and prince of the Shokan race Goro. Accompanying him was the brutish boxer and agent of Shadaloo Balrog.

"If you think were gonna let you punks just walk away so easily you got another thing coming!" the Boxer barked.

"Well this is interesting.." Ryu says gazing upon the four-armed behemoth

"It looks like he could give Zangeif quite a challenge.

"do you really think you and your friend can defeat us all." Liu Kang notified.

"I alone bested you in combat Goro."

"Then we should even the field." says a dark figure from the opposite side of the dungeon.

"And you are?" Ken responded turning around seeing two all black figures despite the visible clothing they bore. One of the figures wore a peculiar mask and familiar yet otherwise unknown clothing while the other was completely covered in robes with a strange mask covering his whole face

"The Princess has been relocated to bad for you you won't walk out of hear drawing breath." the masked entity uttered.

"Well now this just keeps getting better and better." Ken said excited

lined up back to back four skilled fighters looked back at each other and nooded as they left to confront their adversaries with Ken and Kung Lao taking on Goro and Balrog While Liu Kang and Ryu confront the two shadowy fiends.

"I want Liu Kang!" Goro demanded

"Not his lesser ally!"

"Tell me something Goro. Do you remember the first time you won the tournament and who was it you coveted the title from." Kung Lao asked

"Five-hundred years ago I won the title from a pitiful monk who called himself The Great Kung Lao." Goro explains

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because you face his ancestor Shokan." The monk revealed

this revelation only incited laughter from his foe Even causing the beast to hold his stomach from is chuckles.

"You are foolish to believe you can accomplish what your ancestor could not peon!" Goro scoffed

"That was five-hundred years ago beast." Kung Lao reminded.

"This is a new generation you now face!"

Goro and Balrog charge the two fighters with Balrog dashing forward with a fist enclosed in wind and Goro leaping high in the air ready to smash the two. Ken and Kung Lao dodge the attacks and try to strike the two with punches and kicks but the brutes blocks and repel them. Shifting strategies Ken made use of his hadoken while Kung Lao, his bladed hat. Unfortunately Goro swats Kung Lao's ballistic headgear away like a paperball causing it to return back to the monks head while Balrog simply punches through Ken's chi blast negating it.

"You must think this is some kind of game if you think you can use nuttin but fireballs on me scrub!" Balrog shouts.

"Two bad for you or your funny lookin friend cause there ain't no continues here!

The brutish boxer runs down Ken with a series of violent punches the force of which were knocking back Ken further. and further despite Masters putting up his guard whereas Kung Lao narrowly teleported out of the way of a vicious overhead smash from Goro.

"It's Funny I can since lack of discipline in your opponent it is as if he lets his very rage dictate his attacks." Kung Lao mentions

"Well he sure as hell hits like a buffalo." Ken said trying to maintain a since of humor under the heat.

"Well maybe you should let me try and take him by the horns." Kung Lao replied.

"Heh...Yeah you do that. Besides my fists are really itching to take on four-arms over there." Ken remarked.

"Be my guest." Kung Lao said

While their allies alternate opponents Ryu and Liu Kang stuck to theirs.

Your skills are impressive." Ryu said blocking a several punches before commencing with a kick towards the wraith.

"But your fists have no soul!" the shadow ninja jumps away dodging the kick back-flipping a few yards away from his foe.

"Just like your body will soon be!" the wraith sticks his hand out and out from within him an identicle clone of him comes running at the martial artist. Surprised yet unfazed, Ryu punches the doppleganger only to cause it to splatter all over him especially his face blinding him. While Ryu tried to wipe the oily supstance of of his face the masked wraith appeared behind him intending on finishing him off only to feel something hard and inflamed go into his ribs as he looked at the source of his pain he witnesses a leg digging in deep into his side with streams of ember trailing behind belonging to the monk, Liu Kang. The revanant reels back in pain gripping his bruised and scorched side as he realizes that his companion was defeated and discovers he is outnumbered two to one.

"Are you all right?" Liu Kang asked Ryu who had finally wiped the bizarre sludge from his eyes

"Yes...Ive never would have guessed my journey would lead to warriors such as these." Ryu noted.

"Trust me it's going to be a lot more weird so as long as you fight with us." Liu Kang joked

"Perhaps...HADOUKEN!" Ryu shouted facing Liu Kang. Initially stunned, the shocked champion sees the ball of energy whip past him colliding with a buzzsaw-shaped blast coming from the concealed fighter he thought he had defeated before."

"I guess this means were even now." Liu Kang says receiving a nod from the wanderer

"That projectile though something about it seems familiar." Ryu thought to himself

"It looks just like Guile's Sonic Boom."

Back to Ken and Kung Lao's fight the two found the battle slowly falling into their favor as Kung Lao used Balrog's own rage and sloppiness against him while Ken's techniques were just simply to fast and confusing for Goro.

"Hold...Still...Worm!" Goro shouted between the many kicks he had taken to the jaw while trying to grab hold of his tricky foe.

"Now why would I do that?" Ken mocked dodging the increasingly stale grapples

"Quit warping all over the place you wuss!" Balrog shouted Trying to find the evasive descendent.

"COME AT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"If you wasn't so blind with wrath surely you would have figured out my pattern." Kung Lao insulted.

Angered even more Balrog charged the monk like a rabid animal attacking with various strikes and headbutts while Kung Lao easily sidesteps every last strike with his arms crossed before kicking the boxer in the stomach causing him to stumble back to his knee.

"I think it's time we finish this." Kung Lao decided.

"I think we can both agree to that." Ken agreed before dodging another attack from the shokan and countering with a kick of his own. With the two enemies staggering Kung Lao takes off his hat and says.

"By the time this hat comes back to my hand you two will be defeated."

Refusing to accept defeat Balrog and Goro back up to charge the two warriors. Kung Lao smirks and draws back the hat as if he is about to throw it at the battered grunts. Instead he tosses it high in the air. Goro raises his for hands high in the air ready to smash Ken but does not anticipate the sudden rush of oxygen come out of his mouth he looks down and sees Ken's fist lodged deep in his stomach. Stunned, Goro was helpless to do anything as Ken would let loose a series of kicks pummeling the behemoth before unleashing a final kick that causes the disgraced prince to stumble away. Balrog dashes at Kung Lao with one fist drew back. The boxer snaps his hand forward at the monk but Kung Lao parries the blow and proceeds to rapidly spin like a top hitting Balrog causing him to spin as well. In Balrog's eyes everything was blurry and he wanted to puke from the induced dizziness, but then something grabs his collar. When his mind catches up with him he notices that it was Kung Lao who grabbed him stopping the spinning with one hand held far away, but the world was tilting left and right in Balrog's vision and he could not pinpoint where and when was steadily confident monk going to strike until he felt a sharp blow go into his neck, setting his sight straight and nearly paralyzing his neck. Balrog staggers back crossing Goro as they scuttled to opposite sides of the room. As a dizzied Balrog turned around he is greeted by flaming fist to his chin while Goro receives a karate chop to the back of his thick neck causing him to spit out teeth and bloodied bits of indistinguishable bone from his maw.

"SHINRYUKEN!" Ken cried at as he propelled himself and Balrog into the air while the force behind Kung Lao's chop hammer Goro to the thick pavement knocking him out on impact. Ken gracefully lands back on his feet while the boxer not so gracefully plummets on top of Goro's immobile bulk looking up the last thing Balrog sees before he passes out was Kung Lao retrieving his falling hat living up to his word.

"And so honor returns to my ancestors name." Kung Lao spoke putting his hat back on

Discovering that the two brutes have fallen, the shadow wraiths quickly kick away their foes dissolve into the ground and race through the feet of Ryu and Liu Kang towards the open window and pour out of the opening like water from a jug. Accepting their withdrawal as a victory the two heroes advance to the fallen duo. Balrog regains his senses and sees the four superior fighters directly above one of whom was ready for answers.

"Alright boxer where is Kitana!" Liu Kang demanded.

"Why...should I tell...you!" Balrog said spitting out blood

"Because I am not as merciful as you appear to perceive me." Liu Kang warned.

"They..." The Boxer began

"finish it!" Liu Kang Shouts

"They took her to the stadium to be executed." Balrog finally reveals.

"To bad for you though they probably offed her ass by now..."

Angered Liu Kang stomps on the boxer's face knocking him out cold once more.

"Hes just talking." Ken assured

"I'm sure whoever she is she may still be alive.."

"You are right." Liu Kang admitted

"But we must hurry now. Time is not on our side in this situation." Hastily, the four warriors run out of the building and advance down the stairs to hurry to the stadium in hopes of rescuing Kitana and if they're lucky rejoin Raiden as well.

By the time Raiden's forces returned to the stadium they noticed it was basically barren with the only figures present are a few of the fighters of the tournament.

"Where is everybody?" Kai questioned

"Beats me?" Cage answered

"Probably just over for the night."

"Perhaps the group over there may know what is going on." Smoke guessed.

The lone group inside consisted of mostly denizens of Cammy and Chun li's world. They were Zangeif, a large Russian wrestler, Dudley, a chivalrous and dandy boxer Abel, a former mercenary accompanied by Fei Long, a skilled actor and Sagat a Muay Thai master. The last figure and the most enigmatic however was a unknown man standing to himself with a red band covering his eyes likely hinting at blindness he carried a long sheathed katana brimming with unique aura. He wore a form-fitting black and red one piece suit with his lower body nearly armored topped off with a red and white cloth with a dragon embellished on it. Despite his blindness he was well aware of the returning party more so than the rest of the waiting men.

"How long must we wait my muscles are aching for action!" Zangeif scoffed

"I must say I really do lament my poor choice of mine." Dudley regrets.

"Yeah it's pretty unprofessional of these so called organizers." Fei Long added. As the men talked among each other Abel soon notices Chun Li and walks over to greet her and her allies.

"Well well I knew it was only a matter of time before you would show up." Abel boasted.

"And you brought friends as well."

"Abel? What brings you hear?" Chun Li asked.

"I am helping Fei Long find his missing crew." Abel revealed

"They vanished some time during the crazy storms that had occurred all over the world."

"So looks like you're hear for the same thing as well." The interpol agent says to her self.

"Hey don't mean to be a stranger but how long have yall been waiting hear." Cage asked the cast of men."

"Nearly two hours." Sagat answered for everyone.

"A bizarre yet total waste of my time and skills..."

"Lord Raiden." Kai whispered.

"You believe this could be a potential trap?"

"Likely but we should not jump to conclusions." Raiden spoke. After ten more minutes of waiting and talking Shang Tsung and Seth appear in their respective piller of flames and light from atop a balcony ready to greet the fighters while the blind swordsman suddenly sprang up sensing a sinister energy looming in the hollow arena.

"Shang Tsung." Sub-Zero pointed out.

"And Seth." Cammy finished for the Lin Kuei warrior.

"Fighters." Shang Tsung announced.

"Pardon our delay in time. As you know you have been summoned hear to take part in a special event that will truly declare a winner in the World Kombatant tournament."

"Somethings not right." Cammy thought to herself.

"Why is he taking no thought of the new fighters we brought."

"What is this special event you may ask well..."

"LORD RAIDEN!" A voice boomed from the one of the many entrances catching everyone's attention.

The warriors trace the voice back to Liu Kang as he along with Kung Lao Ryu and Ken finally return from their botched rescue mission.

"RYU!" Sagat and Sakura said in coincidental unison.

"Ah just in time." The spectating sorcerer said in a sinister tone. Shang Tsung snapped his fingers causing a hidden trap door in the center of the arena to split open. Slowly two tall skull-faced pillar rise from the ground with chains attached them. The chains end with their respective cuffs hoisting up the hands of the disgraced Edenian princess Kitana.

"KITANA!" Liu Kang shouts.

"Since you all have finally arrived it is now time to put and end to this charade." Seth decided. A colossal portal opens up in front of them revealing quite arguably the largest army of Tarkatans, shokans, centaurs, geki, shadaloo soldiers, and bizarre white humanoids that belong to Urien flood the arena surrounding the stunned fighters one by one. From the top of the balcony the fiercest gallery of villains from the two worlds line up around the stadium including the recently defeated Balrog and Goro.

"What is this barbaric spectacle!" Dudley demanded.

"It appears you were correct Kai." Raiden admits manipulating electricity around his hands.

"Well this a surprise." Ken said keeping his sense of humor. From the middle of the evil gallery of pawns came the ruthless bosses of their own worlds, Shao Kahn and M. Bison.

"BISON!" Chun Li yells. Attracting the dictators attention.

"So you are still groveling over your father cur?" Bison asked.

"No worries you will be able to make up for lost times with him in hell."

"Not if I send you there first!" Chun Li threatened.

"Never would I have expected you of all beings to form an alliance with someone equal to your level of power Shao Kahn." Raiden remarked sensing the immense twisted power within Bison

"This is merely a truce nothing more thunder god." The emperor informed.

"I provide him with a sustenance for his psycho power and he in return provides me with the tools to take your realms."

"So this tournament was a hoax from the start?" Liu Kang replies.

"Correct little monk." Kahn commends.

"These pointless tournaments are nothing more than bothersome hurdles to power set forth by the toothless worms you deemed Elder Gods, all of which is beneath me!"

"Surely you must know that even with your mightiest army Sindels ward negates your access to Earthrealm warlord." Raiden notifies.

"That will no longer be a burden to our conquest." Quan Chi said from the gathering of villains when without warning a female with long white and black hair and a sinister yet revealing one-piece dark purple and black suit with long grey heeled boots that reached her thighs arises from behind the party straight to Shao Kahn's side.

"It can't be." Raiden said in an appalled voice.

"Who is that?" Dan asked Jade.

"Queen Sindel." Jade answered.

"Mother!" Kitana shouted turning her head around gazing upon her resurrected parent.

"Quiet child." Sindel scolded.

"I am no mother of yours ever sense you abandon Shao Kahn's way

"But mother please!" the daughter pleaded.

"With Sindel revived and the ward gone your worlds are now vulnerable to our inevitable conquest."

Bison summerized."

This isn't over Bison! You and your barbarian friend won't get away with this!" Cammy declared.

"She's right." Kung Lao agreed.

"No matter how many henchmen you throw at us they'll just get cut down!"

"Well then lets put that claim to the test." Shao Kahn stated as on by on his and Bison's minions vanish into a large green portal behind them before he and Bison descend into the ethereal gate. Leaving the heroes with a massive army to contend with. As the portal itself vanished all of the fighters huddled up back to back instinctively leaving no open gaps to be exploited by the goons.

"I never thought it end like this. Johnny said to Ryu.

"Who said this the end?" Ryu corrected

"What are you talking about?" Cage questioned.

"You are both correct." Raiden revealed confusing the two men as his eyes glowed brighter with electricity shooting out of them.

"This is just the beginning."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Trapped

Left at the mercy of the dark horde the trapped fighters had banded together anticipating which soul would be bold enough to attack

"This tournament was only a ruse to mask a united invasion of our worlds?" Sub-Zero asked

"We were already aware of it we just didn't know when." Cammy confirmed.

"Cowards! Depending on mere pawns to insure we won't escape!" Sagat scoffed

"The main reason why I left Shadaloo in the first place."

"Since this may really be our last time alive can I at least learn your real names." Sakura nervously asked Sub-Zero and Smoke.

"Very well then." Smoke agreed

"Tomas Vrbada"

"Kuai Liang." Sub-Zero added

"Hay I forgot to tell you my name." Ibuki realized.

"It's Ibuki"

"Well then Ibuki." Smoke said

"It will be an honor to fight be your side till the end." Ibuki blushed at the statement as she stayed waiting for the time to fight, but there was no movement from the horde they were still as stone and the only thing breaking the silence was the warriors own breathing.

"Anyone looking suspicious on your side?" Cammy asked Jade.

"Nothing w...wait." Jade realized when she noticed the several goons had there eyes directed at on spot. Whatever it was it was not her even though their faces were staring at her.

"Who are they looking at?" As Jade shifted her eyes in tandem with the several foes she notices it is Dan who was quivering at the knees unwittingly acting as the Achilles heel of the heroes' tight knit circle. Unsurprisingly a Geki ninja lunges at the cowarding Dan, Claw out ready to disembowel the man until he receives a extended pole to his jaw from Jade. The blunt end sent the Geki flying at the tail end of the surrounding army. Angered the dark forces charge the heroes. But like the rebuffed Geki one by one the minions would be sent flying by punches, kicks, fireballs and weapons.

"Is this all they got?" Fei Long said whilst uppercutting a Tarkatan, knocking out nearly all of it's teeth.

"This is much easier than my movies!" off the corner of his eye the Asian actor sees a severed head belonging to one of Bison's soldiers drop past him. Looking beyond where the cranium came from he sees a headless body with a geyser of blood blasting out of it's neck before it crashes to the ground. In front of where the corpse once stood was Johnny Cage who just heard what Fei Long just said.

"Get out! You're an actor too?" Cage asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Long replied after kicking one of the white humanoids away.

"I'm an actor as well. Y'know when this is all over we should do a movie together" Cage suggested dodging several swipes from several enemies.

"Well...I guess I could use a sidekick one day." Fei long notes after dropping a Geki.

"Yeah we'll see." Cage quipped as he grabbed the headless body of his last victim and used it as a sheild against a charging Tarkatan who had struck the cadaver with his blade and got it stuck. Taking advantage of the disabled beast the actor karate chops the Tarkatan and splits his skull in two. It seemed like the battle was falling into the fighters favor Liu Kang, Smoke and Ryu had already taken down dozens of goons by themselves Sub-Zero, Abel and Ken eviscerate their fair share of foes. Kai, Dudley and Sakura prove their prowess against three large Tormentors while Dan... lets just say he is a good distraction for most of the army since they are to focused on him to worry about Jade and Cammy who won't hesitate in capitalizing on their errors.

"Just how many are there." An exasperated Ibuki asked.

"Just enough for me to push my skill to their peak!" Sagat shouted tossing one Tarkatan away before wrestling a tai-gore. As fighters held their ground Kitana was doing what she could to fend off a few minions the best she could kicking at them but the few that surrounded her found it entertaining and decided to toy with her.

"Whats the matter can't reach us." One Tarkatan insulted.

"Too bad everyone has their hands full. Which means there is more than enough alone time between us." one Shadaloo soldier joked before readying his rifle preparing to kill the princess. Instead the troopers chest explodes in a gory show of blood and fire causing some of the gore to splash on Kitana's face. The soldier begins drooling blood and looks down and sees a flaming fist coming out of him with his ribs exposed. The victim attempts to grab hold of the fist but it retreats back into the cauterized cavity the thug feels the fist come out of his body. With the last stings of life he turns around and sees it was Liu Kang hold up a bloodied hand before he finally gives into his gaping wound and falls down dead.

"Its you!" Kitana exclaimed in excitement.

"I really do wish we could meet under different circumstances." Kang joked.

"heh heh same here." Kitana replied charmed by his personality until she noticed her tortures charge the monk.

"Oh no look out!"

the Tarkatan attempts to slash the monk but Liu Kang kicks the blade. Shattering it and causing one end of the blade to get shoved in to a Geki's throat. Liu Kang uppercuts the monster and takes out a lone white construct with a fireball.

"Now lets free you from these chains." Liu Kang said

"Quite the hero aren't you." Kitana says now fully calm thanks to Liu Kangs arrival.

"Hello Comrade in need of assistance." Zangeif offered from the distance throwing away a battered body of a tai-gore.

"Well I guess I could..." Liu Kang tried to finish before the burly wrestler garbs the chains and snap them off freeing the princess.

"...Use a helping hand."

"When this is over we need some catching up." Kitana fooled around before drawing out her hidden bladed fans from her wide sleeves and opening them out before running into the fray to join everyone else. Liu Kang and Zangeif, who now found himself wrangling five enemies at one look at each other briefly before the monk ran back into the battle.

Half an hour later in another area of the bloodied battle grounds Chun Li gets knocked down by an executioner who, but recovers and trips up the fiend and slams her heel into it's chest. As the Interpol agent catches the rest of her breath, She notices a shadow casting over her. She turns around startled and senses a larger than usual Geki with two claws splayed out eager to kill her until he is bifurcated in the waist by the bladed hat of Kung Lao who in turn was behind the Geki.

"Are you alright?" Kung Lao asked concerned.

"Yeah..." Chun Li answered. Soon a flying executioner crashes into a small squad with Abel walking up to the two.

"There is two many of the." Abel said slowly getting exhausted.

"Soooooooooooo Tired..." Ibuki complained backing up to the three before falling to her knees. Everyone else followed suit forming a tight knit group once more realizing that they had barely put a dent in endless army.

"Lord Raiden all of us can't hold out forever. Liu Kang informed.

"I am aware of the ordeal at hand." Raiden assured shooting multiple bolts of lighting from his hands.

"I hope you got some trick up your sleeve cause there closing in fast!" Ken warned.

"It is already done." Raiden replied lowering his hands and looking up in the air.

"What do you mean?" Sub-Zero demanded.

"Up there." Raiden pointed out in the violet sky. Looking at the sky they see a strange independent torrent of wind descending to the arena towards the fighters. Everyone but Raiden puts up there guard as several members of the united dark army lunge at them only to be blown away by the sentient gust that encircles the heroes changing into a massive tornado acting as an impenetrable barrier against the fiends of the warlords.

"This is rather intriguing." Dudley comments realizing the raging tempest has not swept him or anyone else of their feet.

"What is this?" Ryu asked

"This tornado could only mean one thing.." Kung Lao began to discovered

"Fujin." Raiden answered to everyone as a humanly shape takes form from the twisting gale. The shape finally reveals a man of perfect physique with a long white ponytail a simple gold and magenta vest-like apparel the extends down to his legs through a gold belt that has black and gold sash hanging down finished off with green pants, spiked ankle guards and simple sandles.

"By the gods." Jade remarks

"Lord Fujin!" Liu Kang and Kai said at the same time.

"Thats legendary wind god himself!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I never thought I would meet gods in my journey." Ryu said to himself.

"It is a relief to receive aid from you Fujin" Raiden commended.

"Indeed but the Elder gods have sent me to inform you news of the utmost desire." Fufin added.

"First we need to return to Earthrealm." Raiden states.

"That is why they sent me..." Fujin replied teleporting everybody out of the arena leaving the evil army dumbstruck. The massive tornado materializes on familiar soil in Earthrealm bringing with it the fighters who were trapped in stadium. The winds soon fade away revealing to everyone a darkened blood-red sky with various demons gliding across the sky in the backdrop there was a city under siege as buildings were crumbling weapons firing and screams drowning out the eerie silence amidst the carnage.

"Oh no..." Liu Kang uttered in horror

"This can't be" Ken said in denial.

"Our...our worlds...our home..." Cammy says refusing to acknowledge the ongoing chaos.

"But how though it wasn't even that long since they left." Ibuki pointed out.

"But this is Shao Kahn were dealing with." Sub-Zero reminded

"And Bison." Chun Li included growing increasingly frustrated by the madness that has fallen onto their worlds, worrying Kung Lao.

"This is what the Elder Gods requested me to inform you about." Fujin revealed as Raiden stared on, horrified at what has become of the very realm he swore to protect as it was falling apart and various souls from all around were being drawn to a mysterious large green beacon in distance coming from a tower overlooking all that was transpiring...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Call to Arms

as the fighters looked on in horror Fujin finally speaks in attempt to remind them of the fair margin of chance undoing the turmoil.

"There is still hope." the wind god explained.

"For what..." Dan uttered

"Sonya Blade and her allies have gathered all of the men they could in your absense to help combat the forces of darkness." Fujin replied

"At least she's alright." Cage said relieved

"They have been expecting your return for some time now Raiden." the wind god continued.

"I believe she will be most impressed at the warriors you have manage to recruit." Using his wind powers once more, Fujin enshrouds everyone in the thick gale before vanishing and reappearing in an underground base were Sonya Dhalsim and Jax waited.

"Alright Jax you should be ready now." Sonya commented while she was working on the computer

"Good..." Jax grunted pulling the cords off of his new cybernetic arms.

"How does it feel." Sonya asked

"Feels great for one." Jax said as he tested the replacments out by punching the air

"I sense a powerful presence" A meditating Dhalsim interrupted as several serpentine trails of wind spill through the surrounding air vents and merge together in the center of the secluded base forming a massive tempest that fades away and reveals the newly formed defenders of the two merged worlds

"So you have returned."

"I would have never thought you would be here." Sagat noted to the mystic.

"This is dire ordeal that has nearly wiped out all life as we know it." Dhalsim replied.

"Because of Shao Khan's arrival many souls have been stolen from the innocent. already my whole village has been completely drained of life and so may yours." disturbed along with everyone else by this Sagat turned to Raiden and demanded answers from him.

"Why are so many lives being lost!" Sagat bellowed.

"It seems Shao Khan is trying to speed up his access to this realm.." The thunder god theorized.

"But shouldn't the barrrier have faded since my mother draws breath now?" Kitana pointed out.

"Though the queen may be resurrected. The ward that denies the emperor access still stands momentarily." Raiden revealed.

"As I said before he is using the souls of innocents to aid in his transfer to our worlds so we may just have enough time to truly turn this battle to our favor

"Wait so he is using all of our worlds' souls as some form of energy boost to break through." Liu Kang asked.

"It appears so..." Fujin agreed.

" He may also reform the souls to serve his empire as well should he succeed in his conquest."

"But what about Bison." Ken requested.

"He may not be bounded like Shao Khan is since the laws of our world are of no effect to him..." Raiden continued.

"So we must act now and defeat him lest we make poor use of our time and Shao Khan finally enters.."

"Well were going to have to act fast." Sonya noted. Booting up a multi-screen monitor of the world that showed entire populations riddled with soulless corpses and various evil militia patrolling the lifeless wastlands. Leaving all who witnessed it aghast.

"Bison and Khans' forces have already taken control of all countries draining entire populations dry.

"No... the white lotus society.." Kai said in shock

IT CAN'T BE! MOTHER RUSSIA!" Zangeif yelled looking at the screen showing the grim status of his homeland.

"How many more lives must you take Bison?" Chun Li said to herself

"All is not lost like Lord Raiden said we still have a chance.

"True but America is the last safe haven, which is where we are." Sonya revealed.

This the only place that has not been affected by Shao Khan's invasion and if the two warlords compromise this area then it's all over."

"at least this means Eliza is still alive...whew" Ken sighed in relief.

"Wait um Raijin-sama I have a question." Sakura requested.

"Yes. What is it young one?" Raiden asks

"Um shouldn't we be affected like everyone else is by the weird magic that is killing everyone?" She said.

"Those who are not affected by the spell have been chosen by the Elder Gods themselves as their personal champions to save Earthrealm." Fujin answered in Raiden's place

"And there is still a few more out there we need to try and recruit them and see if there up for the cause." Jax pointed out on a hologram of the world showing several dots scattered throughout.

"Wait... where is Guile and Nightwolf?" Cammy realized.

"They have already left." Announced a black and red hooded figure entering the room.

"ERMAC!" Liu kang barked shifting into a fighting stance along with Kung Lao and Johnny Cage.

"Wait no! he is with us now." Sonya exclaimed.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Cage shouted

"Hes with Outworld!"

"He was." Dhalsim agreed

"Until we relinquished him from the shackles that ensnared his mind."

"Thanks to him we've been able to keep our enemies out for so long." Jax said

"Though we have served Shao Khan with are new found freewill and opened perception, we seek penance for all the evil and suffering we have done in his name by for the forces of light to to our final breath." the amalgamate declared bowing down on one knee in front of the fighters.

"I don't know..." a weary Cage said

"I sense no treachery behind his tongue." Raiden remarks

"He is truly willing to lay down his life for our cause." Fujin summed up.

"Then it's settled" Ryu declared.

"I will be looking forward to what he can do in a fight."

everyone agrees to it and eventually accepts Ermac as one of the Earthrealm warriors though Cage did not completely warm up to the idea due to the former's orgins.

"Well then Ermac." Chun Li addressed.

"Where is Guile and Nightwolf?"

"They have left in attempt to recruit two prominent men who may help in the Battle of Earthrealm."

"Who?" Chun Li asked.

Meanwhile in the night skies of New York City the metropolis has long since evacuated and all civilians who had dwell there have been transported to a special undisclosed perimeter, compliments of the Government. On the roof of one the many buildings was a small force of men lead by a revered Man of the riot patrol brigade who was known by many as Stryker, a decorated cop who has twarted many would be terrorist attacks but even he would not be prepared for his coming fate.

" Sergeant Styrker" One of the men addressed.

"Any word from Ronald's Team yet"

"As of now none." Stryker answered fixing his hat.

"I don't get it though. As quickly as the whole world went to hell how come nothing have happened to us yet?"

"Maybe just a stroke of good luck perhaps." his fellow partner, Kabal replied. Kabal contrary to his current status was once a member of the notorious Black Dragon clan, but soon broke away from them and decided to repent his earlier crimes and became a cop and has worked alongside Stryker ever since.

"Yeah well...wait" Stryker remarked before seeing something attract his eye. Looking down he sees what appears to be a white humonoid crawling up the face of the building followed by several purple garbed ninjas and Tarkatans.

"Who the hell are they?" The cop said

"I say we shoot first and ask questions later." Kabal decides

"Something we can agree on." Stryker said as he draws out his smg and begins firing at the advancing swarm. Kabal and the rest of the men join in and began shooting at all of them bullets fell like rain own the attackers killing some instantly while causing others to fall to their doom but the white mutant in the lead took the shots like they where nothing before leaping high in the air from the wall and in one swift and indescribable move attacks two men decapitating them causing the headless bodies to fall off the building.

"Oh shit!" Kabal shouted. As the lifeless bodies fell only to see the same white humanoid land behind them.

"I don't know what hell you are but you're going down freakshow!" Stryker declares switching to his pistol. This white being is part of a line of prototype mutants created by Urien and Dr. Kure. This particular mutant was the twelfth model and is referred to as such being one of the more successful mutants in the line it had the ability to alter it's body to accommodate any situation in any way it sees fit as evidence by the blade like shapes were it's hands are covered in the blood of Stryker's men. The cop opens fire one the creature all riddling it's body with five shots. Though staggerd, the holes in the mutant's body did not leak some form of blood instead the holes close up and "Twelve" holds it's hand out towards the sergeant and ejects the five bullets Stryker pumped into him from it's palm and letting them fall to the ground. Shocked yet unfazed Styrker unloads several more round until the mutant until forms it's tentacle out of it's arm and snatches the firearm from the cop's hand and striking him across the face sending him flying across the roof top. To far into shock to feel the pain Stryker regains his composure and discovers the creature is nowhere to be found. Scanning the area the only thing Stryker sees were his men reigning fire on the breaching horde on his right.

"He couldn't have just vanished in thin air...could he?" Stryker thought to himself until he feels something wrap around his body and slowly constrict him making it nigh impossible for him to breath. The cop started seeing a spectrum of colors due to the lack of air in his lungs what he could barely see was some snake like anatomy take shape around his body. Following the trail down he sees a pair a legs connected to the serpentine trail. Tracing the trail back through his eyes he notices the rest of twelve's body, while the latter of the subject has formed his arms into axes ready to hack the the cop to pieces. Unwilling to see his end at this night Stryker struggles until Twelve feels something pierce his body causing him to release the sergeant allowing him to catch his breath. Twelve grabs it's stomach and feeling something inside it. Looking at Stryker he sees the cop smirking while twirling a pin around his hand that belonged to a grenade that was inside Twelve's body.

"Try to absorb that!" Stryker smugly barked as the monster started to tense up it's body. Eventually the grenade goes off causing twelves body to expand to ridiculous proportions even still the shockwave and shrapnel was not enough to tear it's body apart. Even though twelve took the explosion it was stumbling quite a bit, a sign that it has suffered damage. Twelve shrunk back down to his regular size and ejected the shrapnel from his body at the same time forming hollow pipes to let out the smoke from the explosion. Taking advantage Stryker charges the humanoid pulling out his nightstick and smacks Twelve several times with it across the face causing it to stumble back in pain Stryker stays on the offensive until Twelve shows of one of it's greatest tricks. The mutant deforms itself and reform into an exact copy of Stryker himself.

"How did you..." Stryker said awestruck before receiving a blow from the doppelganger's replica nightstick to his stomach. The copy would attempt to bludgeon the cop again but Stryker blocks it with his Nightstick only to have Twelve's weapon wrap around his and slammed overhead. Dazed, Stryker sees the clone's guise shifting back to it's original form with it's two hands formed into blades. Twelve thrusts it's arms at the cop but Stryker rolls out of the way as the beast plunges it's bladed hands through the concrete.

"STYRKER!" one of the soldiers cried out rushing to his aid shooting at the mutant.

"GET BACK!" Stryker barked.

"THATS AN ORDER!" the man ignored Strykers commands though his intentions were noble it would cost him dearly when a white spike would erupt from the ground and pierce the troopers chest. Five more spikes would soon follow suite running through the man in several ares of his body indiscriminately with on more especially jagged blade shredding up his throat.

"NO!" Styrker cried as Twelve receded it's brutal pikes from the mangled body.

"Your dead you monster." Stryker ruthlessly said. Without emotion Twelve leaps in the air and forms a thin layer of skin for some form of flight and shaped it's head like an arrow and dive-bombed straight for the sergeant. Stryker jumps out of the way as the fiend arcs up at the same time the seasoned vet retrieved his dead comrade's SMG rolling on one knee he proceeds to fire at twelve with the gun with most of the shots ripped through the makeshift wings tearing them apart. To make matters worst for the mutant the wings give out while it was away from the building causing it to fall to it's presumed demise. Breathing heavily Stryker gets to his feet, heart still racing from the ordeal while Kabal and the the remaining troops dispose of the advancing militia.

"Finally over." Stryker said dropping the gun in his hand while the rest of his men group back together.

"What was that?" Kabal said looking down over the building trying to find the creature.

"You got me." Styrker replied

"Whatever happened to it. We probably won't see it again." Too bad for Stryker the creature's elongated arm shoots up and snags the unsuspecting veteran cop by the neck and snatches him from the building.

"SHIT STRYKER!" Kabal yelled in disdain as both his partner and the Twelve fell to their doom. As they fell Twelve pulled Styrker ever closer to him with it's one free hand shaped like a drill with the intent to finish this fight once and for all, But Stryker had a little "gift" for the creature. Just when they where inches apart Stryker pulls out his taser aiming for Twelve's face.

"EAT THIS PUNK!" Stryker yelled as he jammed the device in the monster's neck causing it to completely lose it's grip on the cop's neck giving Stryker the chance to trigger the self defense weapon and send 50,000 volts up it's body. A piercing distorted shrill scream spilled from Twelve as it's body rattled violently from the electricity. Stryker was not done however as he lifted up his boot and kicked the taser even deeper into Twelve's head jamming the button that triggers it between the shapeshifting compound that makes up Twelve's body. Though it seemed as if Stryker won he still had to contend with his free fall

"Well... that solves that" Stryker humously thought as he continued falling. A solution comes when someone grabs his hand mid-fall from a open window while Twelve falls howling to it's assured demise. Looking up he sees the one who had saved him, it was the Air Force Maj. Guile along with the Shamen Nightwolf.

"Kurtis Stryker." Nightwolf greeted

"We have been searching for you."

"Well you certainly found him." Styrker replied getting pulled up into the building.

"I take it you are associated with the military in form."

"Air Force Maj Guile." Guile replied.

"You have been chosen by the Elder Gods themselves to thrawt the invasion of Outworld." Nightwolf announced.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you join us in our fight."

"Elder Gods? Outworld?" Stryker repeated.

"Well considering what I had it doesn't sound as crazy now...i guess I can accept, but first I need to check on the status of my squad first." Stryker pulled out his comm and tuned into his partner and began to speak through it.

"Kabal..." Stryker spoke

"Do you hear me? I repeat Do you hear me?"

"STRYKER!" Kabal answered in surprise.

"Yeah and I made some new friends to. Whats your status?" Styrker replied.

"WE'RE TAKING FIRE FROM SOME FOUR-ARMED...TIGER OUR WEAPONS ARE BARELY SLOWING HIM DOWN AND HE JUST F**KING TORE QUINZELL IN TWO!" Kabal SHOUTED.

"Come down come down." The hardy cop advised

"Now can you repeat that?"

"A F**CKING FOUR ARMED TIGER IS ATTACKING US AND !" Kabal screamed as the sound of burning echoed through the comm.

"Kabal KABAL!" Stryker said quickly panicking.

"I'm going back up there." Stryker ran and rammed through the door stairs while Guile and Nightwolf give chase without question.

Back at the top of the rooftop lied a gruesome mess of severed limbs smoldering husks and mangled corpses of Stryker's squad. At the center of it lied Kintaro, a Shokan like Goro and Sheeva but of another branch easily distinguished by his tiger like markings and limitless brutality and bloodlust. Accompanying him was the Black Dragon Thug Kano who took no part in the attack and just merely watched.

"I gotta hand to ya. You sure know how to tear up a strip." Kano commented.

"Puny humans did very little to entertain me." Kintaro disappointingly remarked licking the blood from his fingers. As Kano observed the bodies he sees a slightly moving body still alive but badly burnt. Taking out his knife Kano decided to put the unfortunate soul out of its misery until he looks closer at the face and slowly recognized that beneath the darkened skin it was an old acquaintance of his Kabal.

"heh heh. Well well now ain't this quite a reunion..." Kano commented

"Aye Kintaro! Help me with this one hear..." willingly following the thug's wishes. Kintaro grabs the charred man and follows Kano back through an open portal that brought the two to the city orginally. As the portal closed, the trio of Stryker, Nightwolf, and Guile burst through and witness to the horrifying event that they were oblivious to before.

"My God." Guile subtly said.

"We were to late." Nightwolf said in shame.

"No...no no no no no no DAMMIT!" Stryker yelled pounding the ground.

"We need to hurry." Guile said

"Indeed." Nightwolf agreeed.

"We must return back to the base Stryker we are in jeopardy out hear."

"I know just...give me a moment." Stryker requested as he got up and removed his hat and placed it on his chest as a way to pay respect to his fallen squad with Nightwolf and Guile letting the cop have his final moments. Before they three set off back to the Special Forces base.

Meanwhile in a secluded forest in Japan there lied a man of unimaginable power sitting directly in front of several headstones in a sort of meditating state. he wore a gi similar to Ryu's, just a darker in color he has flame like hair tied up in a very short ponytail and donned very simple wood sandals. what really set him apart was the overwhelming dark ki that drove away all fauna in the vicinity none know him like those who practice the Ansatsuken even still his motives are unclear he has no part in this war but something was calling out to him drawing him into the fight.

"My fists...They howl for battle." he declared as he took off the prayer beads from the center headstone and put it around his neck and in one mighty leap, headed towards an unknown destination.

Back in the Special Forces base Sonya and Jax finally receive word on Guile's location.

"Alright I'll be there shortly.." Jax said over his comm link.

"Here's the plan everyone were gonna have to split up so we can find the remaining survivors. Were gonna need all the help we can get if we want to turn back this invasion."

"Wait hold on how are we just this group in hear gonna beat two guys who just caused a flat out apocalypse." Johnny Cage pointed out.

"Simple they're using some kind of device that's the unholy offspring of magic and science to drain out the worlds souls if we destroy that then we can get back the entire population back soldiers and all." Jax revealed.

Thats all nice and dandy but wouldn't something like that be heavily guarded lets say uhhhhh that towering castle with Kahn's face on it in Japan?" Cage added.

"That is what they want us to believe." Ermac said.

"Contrary to the presumed location it is actually stationed within Tokyo far awy from the fortress which is located in Brazil."

"wait how do you know this?" Fei long

"Because part of us was used to create that infernal machine." Ermac revealed.

"Us?"Fei Long repeated.

"Long story short he's a fusion of many warrior souls originally created to serve Shao Khan until well..." Jade remarks looking at Dhalsim.

"So were do we split off?" Abel asked.

"Aside from the US, The three areas I'm sensing strong signatures from are Hong Kong, Japan, and England." Sonya answered. The heroes converse between each other, joining whatever group for whatever country was agreed upon to ensure the heroes met their destinations Raiden and Fujin combine their powers and in a fusion of lighting and wind the fighters were sent to the few urgent locales of a barren earth the only ones left in the base were Kung Lao, Ken, Sagat, Jax, Chun li and Abel. Their stay in the base was rather short as they set off from the base immediately to rendezvous with Guile's team. In Japan, most of the heroes have been sent here due to the presence of the infernal machine being used to steal the souls of the world. The group consisted of Ermac,Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage, Kai, Dan, Cammy, Kitana, and Sakura. The streets were so empty the party could literly feel the absence of life in the once bustling metropolis.

"I can't believe it all of Tokyo...Japan it's gone..All gone" Sakura noted looking at that the scenery that is blanked by a the dark almost sinister red sky."

"This is only a momentary state the world all hope is not lost." Ermac assured.

"You, Rai-dude, and Fu-man have said that for the millionth time already!" Cage complained

"When are we gonna get results?"

"You seem to be losing hope." Kai joked

"I MEAN LOOK AT EVERYTHING!" Cage yelled

"THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD GOT SUCKED DRY IN AN INSTANCE in the few minutes we were stuck in Outworld BY A BARBERIAN AND SOME NAZI DICTATOR! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BEAT THAT! IT'S JUST US AGAINST AN ARMY THAT PRETTY MUCH REPLACED EARTH'S POPULATION!" Annoyed Sub-zero snatched Cage's face covering his mouth and lining his eyes to the actor.

"Are you intentionally trying to make it more "hopeless" for us by drawing the enemies attention to us with your childish babbling!" Sub-Zero berated. Unfazed, Cage yanks his mouth free from the ninja's grasp and blows air through his nose and with a sarcastic grunt leaves the assassin to himself while everyone else continues their trek to whatever destination Ermac has lain out.

"How far is it till we reach the device?" Cammy asked

"We can sense it's location in Shibuya's Crossing, But it is heavily guarded and we are near..." Ermac replied as they walk through the desolate buildings and suddenly hearing a distinct rumble followed by a distinct scream.

"What was that?" Dan said spooked jumping behind the group

"Looks like it's one of the chosen as lord Fujin stated." Kitana said drawing one of her bladed fans from her open sleeves." what the fighters found instead was a rather skimpy female with a tiny white top that was ready to fall off small denim shorts and a custom biker hat with messy pink hair long pouring out, long enough to rival Kitana's running from behind an alleyway although one would question how she can run so fast in small red heels though that is a thought that would be put to rest when the woman finally trips and falls to the ground. What she was running from was one of Shao Khan's towering Tormentors the blasts through the alley way clearly decimating it with rubble flying out like paper wads to a fan.

"Thats one of the chosen?" Kai said pointing at the toppled woman."

"Chosen or not she is in dire need of our aid." Sub-Zero reinstated.

"Ge...GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" the woman yelled helplessly swinging what seems to be a hunting crop at the Monster who was meters above her weapon. The beast raised it's hand high in attempt to crush the defenseless Woman and it would have succeeded had it not had it's arm hit by a direct blast of Sub-Zero's ice ball freezing his entire forearm and hand. As a precaution to make sure the tormenter never uses it's arm Sakura fires a hadouken followed by a lobbed shadow ball from Johnny cage. Sakura's small ki blast creates a unstable cavity in the Tormentor's arm revealing frozen bone while the green shadow ball utterly annihilates the frozen limb shattering it like a rock to a Glass vase. The heroes were not done Kitana tosses her fans at the beast's legs and the ballistic blades cleave around the flesh of the legs dragging the roaring monster to it's knees. Kai adds on to the attack by shooting a fireball high into the air and plummet straight for the tormentor's skull exploding on contact. Though the fiend and a metal helmet to protect it's head from such attacks the force of the blast was enough to cause the already battered goliath to fall even closer to the ground ready for Cammy's damaging cannon spike. With her foot aimed high in the air her thick boot smashes into the Tormentor's chin dazing the beast, leaving open for one more attack. In the middle of the joint attacks Ermac uses his powers to pull the lady in need away from the scene and right behind him.

"It is time we finsih this." Ermac declares preparing to dispose of the dominated beast.

"Everyone get back now!" Ermac stretches out his glowing hands ready to do away with the monster until Dan pulls Ermac back in a ludicrous boost of confidence of morale getting directly in front of the hooded warrior.

"Thanks for softening him up for me everyone!" Dan shouts

"Now stand back as I finish him off with the flawless power of the Saikyo arts!"

"DAN YOU FOOL NOO!" Sub-Zero yelled as Dan rushed the dizzy beast.

"YOU MADE A MISTAKE THINKING YOU CAN COME HEAR AND WRECK MY TOWN!" Dan screamed as he prepared to show off his unmatched power and finally put the monster down permanently.

"TAKE THIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!" Dan yelled as a teal colored ki begins circling around his hands. The proud fighter's muscles tightened more and more as a massive amount of ki manifest itself as fire that manifest Saikyo's immortal legacy that has been forever carved into history's retinas. All of the ki compresses in to a condensed unstable ball that could only be kept intact by those who mastered the sacred arts of the strongest style. Dan thrust his hand out and in a spectacular show of power the compressed ball explodes into a massive beam the covers the tormentor's entire torso and blasts through the dark sky ripping a hole and showing the light blue sky that has been blocked out for so long. After the beam ebbs away only the legs of the Tormentor were left as the rest was completely vaporized by Dan's overwhelming Gadouken. Dan looks into the Sky with confidence as sunlight begins stabbing through the darkness in the sky completely doing away with it. Tokyo has returned to normal it was an effortless battle, proof as to why...

"Hibiki-san? Hibiki-san?" A voice called out causing the scenery to shift into a blurred view of several faces looking at him.

"It amazes me how he is still breathing..." another more masculine voice said. The blurred vision compresses itself revealing Sakura Sub-Zero and Kai looking down at him.

"Huh Whats going on? What happened?" Dan asked his pupil

"You tried to take the monster out with a "Gadouken" and got *****-slapped for it." Cage said walking in.

"But other than that everything went fine when Ermac jumped in and we got two more friends now.

"Wait what happened to the monster." Hibiki asked.

"Yeah him well lets just say Ermac "deported" him from Japan courtesy with a little help from Hugo and Poison." Cage answered as the same woman now hoisted up on the shoulders of a towering behemoth of a man with long curly hair, pink leopard wife beater and tight pink pants with a thick chain wrapped around and brown boots complete the brute's appearance. Dan looked at the surronding scenery and scouts everyone save for Ermac who was gone.

"Where did Ermac go?" Dan answered trying to get up.

"Ermac left for a nearby building claiming he can sense multiple souls trapped in there." Kai replied

"He went alone?" Dan said

"As much as I don't buy it he did seem worried about bringing us alone since he could sense another powerful person in their." Said Cage

"He did tell us the exact directions to the generator we need to destroy. Cammy and Kitana went scouting ahead." Sub-Zero remarks.

"It won't be long now. The odds will side with us soon..."

Within the heart of England Dudley, Smoke, Jade, Zangief, and Ibuki all guided by fuijin the group traversed the deserted streets in attempt to find two survivors lost within the empty city.

"Why didn't you go to Japan?" Smoke questioned Ibuki.

"Well I just thought it would be a good idea to help here since everyone went to Japan and all." the ninja answered

"I can easily tell that your lying." Jade said

"There is another reason why she wanted to come along."

"Well maybe at another time then when she can tell us but for now a strong presence is near." Fujin interrupted."

"Shouldn't you be able to inform the Elder Gods about this" Jade informed.

"Shao Khan and have technically broken the rules and invaded the two worlds the Elder Gods should intervene right?"

"Though it seems like an obvious choice I cannot leave you here to fend of the forces of darkness alone."

"Whatever it may be I' am certain it is something we can triumph over." Dudley remarks

"It would be quite the disappointment if I waste time not utilizing the skills that I have earned over time."

"He is right, we are skilled enough alone to confront whatever horrors stalk these streets." Smoke said agreeing with the boxers words.

"See whatever the Elder Gods can do to help. We will find the survivors while you are gone." Fujin stared at the others for a breif moment taking in the words that were given to him but nods in agreement and encircles him self in wind before disappearing while the five fighters continued there trek amidst of what remains of London.

"Maybe we could of asked for directions before Fujin left." Ibuki pointed out

"That would've been the best move since it feels like hours we've been out here searching" Jade agreed

"It is like trying to find gold in in one of Siberia's mines." Zangeif complained

"Maybe you all are right but..." *CRASH* before smoke could finish his line a large rounded man in a yellow jumpsuite plows through a store window Smoke was standing by. The ninja was able to shift into a wisp of vapors before the mysterious attacker could trample him.

"Well well I finally found you." the man proudly boasted

"Found who?" Jade asked

"KEN MASTERS!" He answered

"Ken? But he's not here." Zangeif pointed out

"Are you kidding? he's right there!" the a large figure said pointing directly at Smoke.

"Me!" Smoke said in shock.

"But i'm not Ken."

"I'm not falling for that trick again! You thought you could fool me by makin that Kobra dude dress up like you while you change up your entire appearance and even dye your hair so you wouldn't have to fight me, but it's only natural to be scared of the number one American fighter Rufus why when I saw a whole group of chickens trembling in fear when they saw me and yet all I was doing was eating an 36-piece bucket that just shows you how much of a reputation I have, but back to you. Why did you change your hair to that color and why are you wearing a mask? Are you and those two ninja girls goin to another one of em animu conventions going on right now cause I didn't know they have em here and..." Rufus droned on.

"Uhhhh any idea what he is talking about?" Ibuki asked

"I stopped listening after I heard the word Kobra" Smoke remarked.

"I find it hard tho believe he is strong enough to resist Khan and Bison's magic. Nevertheless we should.."

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" Rufus roared as he defied gravity by leaping in the air with the agility of a rabbit and kicking Smoke across the face sending the bewildered man flying although he is able to pull off an ukemi and get back on his feet.

"Does that answer your question? Dudley said to Smoke as Rufus continued to rush him down with speedy punches and kicks that were far from easy to read Tomas eventually lobbed a ball of compressed smoke at Rufus's feet, it explodes swallowing up the portly fighter causing him to vanish.

"Where did he go?" Zangeif thought to himself as vapors started to materialize in the air reveling a bewildered rufus who had shielded his eyes.

"Hey how did I get up here?" Rufus said aloud uncovering his eyes and frantically looking down fifteen feet in the air before Smoke leaps up and grabs him by neck and exposed belly hairs and flings him down to the earth were he hits the ground like a basketball flying back into the air and colliding with the airborn Smoke, disrupting the ninja's center of gravity though Rufus was oblivious to it. Smoke eventually was able to recover while Rufus fell flat on his face. As the fatty man got on his feet Smoke phased away and appeared right in front of Rufus with a swift punch in the man's bulging stomach casing it to sink in itself, but the stomach popped back out repulsing Smoke away who decided to take advantage and phase away again and appear behind Rufus, bringing with him the momentum he got from being deflected by the profound belly and striking his foe hard in the spine with his elbow. Rufus groaned in agony but immediately tries to deliver a round house, but Smoke ducks it and the two soon find themselvels locking hands trying to overpower one another.

"For...the last...time I. am. Not. Ken. MASTERS!" Smoke yelled frustrated

"Yes you are and when I defeat you I will be the greatest fighter in America." Rufus claimed

"I am Czechoslovakian! So it wouldn't mean anything if you by some miracle defeated me!" Smoke revealed.

"Plus there is a far greater crisis at hand than you ridiculous lifetime goal!." as the two stalemated a large green volatile ball of energy is coming at them at frighting speeds from afar alerting every except Smoke and Rufus.

"SMOKE LOOK OUT!" Jade yelled alerting both locked men of the speeding projectile. Both instinctively let go of each other and jump out of the way as the blast demolishes the ground.

Say whats the big Idea messing up my fight!" Rufus said the the spectating group.

"We didn't do it!" Ibuki said

"Then who did?" Smoke said

"Motaro." Jade said recognizing the the green fireball she along with everyone looks back at where the blast originated from and sees a hulking figure with the torso of a man but a body of a horse with a metallic like tail and sinister curved horns erecting from his head he menacingly trots toward the intimidated group of heroes armed with a two headed halberd and an arrogant grin.

"Puny mortals" he said.

"Prepare for your coming death!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Boy has it been an eternity since last i posted here well guess what this hiatus is over i'm continuing this story to the bitter end so without further ado enjoy**

Chapter 14 "Calm before the Storm"

At the City of Hong Kong Ryu Liu Kang Fei Long and Kenshi trekked the streets in search of stranded fighters who may help turn back the invasion.

"So everyone is actually dead right?" Fei Long asked

"Including my whole crew?"

"According to Raiden and Fujin. Everyone." Ryu confirmed

"So what brought you to these tournaments?" Liu Kang asked Kenshi receiving no reply from the blind swordsman.

"I see so you're the silent type.." Kenshi unexpectedly halts his tracks alerting the other three before he unsheathes his katana which started to glow a sky blue color. As if it was sentient it begins to float in the air, and directs it's tip to a decrepit alleyway floating into the man made abyss with Kenshi following it. The remaining three were skeptical since they have no earthly idea what is going on through the blind mute's head, or whether he was a friend or foe. After some time of pondering Liu Kang is the first to take a step following the blind swordsman's footsteps. Though weary Ryu is the second to trail behind, and finally Fei Long until Kenshi emerges from the shady alleyway carrying with him a injured young man with a bloody cut going across his chest. He wore a sleeveless kung fu shirt with loose baggy black pants and a blue and yellow cap that was barely hanging from his hand. Kenshi lays the battered soul down to the ground as the other three martial artists group to his aid

"What happened to you?" Liu Kang immediately asked hoisting the teens head up

"They...came out...of...nowhere...attacked me and my brother Yang..." He spoke.

"Where is your brother?" Ryu questioned.

"He is d..dd...down the...street...over...their...in..the.. .the...the ma...market pl...pl...place." the weakening boy answered.

"That is all we needed to hear." Liu Kang.

"Kenshi can you watch him i'll take care of everything."

"Wait you may be the champion but not even you can potentially beat whatever is down there." Ryu Notes

"You may need an extra hand."

"Alright then" the monk acknowledged

"But can you two hold your own?"

"Hold our own? Thats kinda of a rhetorical question buddy." Fei Long arrogantly claims.

"Of course I can your looking at the master of Dentinryu! Though I don't know if the swordsman can keep up." Kenshi did not respond to the careless insult the Asian actor sputtered and only nodded in agreement to the the monk's plan which covered the toll for the two powerful champions of their respective worlds to set out and rescue the fellow lost soul trapped within the dead city.

At the desolated Market Place another battered warrior and twin brother Yang was suffering a beating at the hands of the Powerful sorceror Shang Tsung and cunning cyborg Seth as they took turns tormenting the Young Fighter.

"Is that your best child?" Shang Tsung mocked as he snatched up the young fighter by the throat.

"This...isn't... ...over old...man." Yang warned.

"Such defiance you have boy." the sorceror complimented.

"I will not claim your soul. Instead I will leave you to Seth for his future experiments."

" I need not waste my time with such weakness especially with far more powerful fighters for my BLECE project." Seth scoffed.

"Unfortunate" Shang Tsung said in sarcasm lifting Yang's body high into the air.

"It appears you will serve my for all eternity. Your soul..."

"Will stay in it's body sorcerer." Liu Kang said rushing in with Ryu.

"Well well if it isn't the reigning champion of Mortal Kombat." Seth said

"And the tireless wanderer Ryu." Shang Tsung followed up

"You may have been victorious in our last altercation but, know this. That victory will not repeat it itself once more monk."

"Same goes with YOU RYU!" Seth shouted as his suit is ripped to shreads by his Ki showing of a muscular body and a odd spherical machine modeled after the yin yang symbol of Taoism constantly spinning."

"What are you some kind of machine?" Kang questioned.

"I am more than just a machine Monk I am the ultimate weapon, able to utilize technique as I see fit, including your own." Seth corrected showing off various moves utilized by other warriors he has studied from Jax's ground pound to Guy's hozanto, even mimicking Liu Kang's dragon fire and Ryu's hadouken

"So you have the ability to utilize the techniques of others." Liu Kang summerized.

"However like Shang Tsung beside you, you to will learn that the utilization of others' abilities does not grant you their skills.

"We shall see." Seth concludes as he and Shang Tsung charges the two heroes as they readied themselves for the worst the cunning mimickers had to offer.

Back in America a large perimeter has been constructed for the millions of innocents in the the very center of the country as it prepares for the incoming invasion. At one of the many entrances a field doctor is working on her computer between two soldiers. As she kept tabs on whatever may be on the monitor, two shadows come over her catching her attention. When she looks up she sees Ken Masters and Kung Lao.

"Um may I help you two?" She spoke.

"Yes please. Is there anyone over here named Eliza Masters." Ken asked.

"Eliza Masters?" the doctor repeated.

"May I ask who is she to you?"

"Yes mam my wife." Ken answeres.

"Okay just give me a moment." The Doctor said as she put her eyes back unto the computer screen sifting through a list of all names that have taken up temporary residence in the safe zone. For the short time the woman searched it felt like an eternity to Ken as he restlessly taps his feet on the pavement waiting for the doctor to answer. It was almost as if some one close to him was in intense surgery and their life was hanging by a thread. Finally the wait was over when the doctor is done looking at the extensive list and looks back at the duo.

"I'm sorry but we do not have a Eliza Masters hear in the perimeter." The doctor disappointingly answered. The news felt like a blow to Ken's chest as his heart stops, but Ken politely nods and leaves with Kung Lao trailing behind.

"Not what I wanted to hear." Ken said to himself.

"There is still a chance we can save your wife Ken the invasion has yet to begin in this part of the world." Kung Lao assures.

"Right we need to get Raiden to take us to my place." Ken agrees.

"I just hope we have enough time."

In another location through the eyes of another man. It was dark and difficult to breath. Between breaths death polluted the airways, it was nausiting then this man felt something clamp unto his neck but it did not choke him, instead he could breath easier now though it still did not alleviate him of the putrid stench that resides around him. He could feel something placed on his face now it felt like a cold steel mask which was enough to make his eyes pop open. Every thing was in an indistinguishable blur, hearing kicked in and he could hear dripping sounds, vaults ejecting steam and threatening growls form untold depths of this place. When his vision finally clears up, he sees a gruesome hanged corpse, freshly cut opened down the abdomen, and strung up in chains. He looks around and sees rows of twisted lab tables, some of which had mutilated cadavers strewn on top of them. As the man turns his head he sees a small table with a jar holding a human-like severed head suspended in what may be bobbing liquid. The man looked closer at the head that was staring off into space until it's eyes quickly shift towards the man, startling him.

"Whoa there calm down mate." a voice said behind him.

"What the!?...gah...huh...Kano?" the panicking soul said recognizing the accent.

"Nice to finally see you awake Kabal." Kano remarks.

In an nearby prison convicts and guard alike were in panic as Tarkatans stormed the facility butchering anyone with their blades and guns in the distance of an empty gore filled hall there was one lone blonde haired convict grabbing a pair of handcuffs from the remains of an unfortunate guard and for reasons unknown putting them on despite the burdens they would obviously inflict him with.

"Geez what a mess…." He said to himself stretching the chain between the two cuffs as far as it would allow him.

"At least this saves me the trouble of bustin out at least." As the prisoner began to take his leave from the now ruined facility one of the monsters laying siege to the building emerges form a corner from an intersecting hall and barks out.

"STOP MORTAL!"

"Says who?" the convict smugly asked.

"Baraka of the mighty Tarkatans!" the beast addressed revealing it's bloodied blades.

"And my blades will taste your flesh."

"Heh this…Might just be interesting enough." The man replied getting into a fighting stance and motioning for the beast to come at him.

"All right sharktooth LETS GO!"

Back in England Motaro began his onslaught on the heroes, first targeting Rufus and Smoke by tossing his spear at them both are able to dodge them while the centaur charges them. While smoke is able to wisp away in time Rufus is not as lucky considering that he was in the middle of a thought pertaining to how would the centaur would be able to sit on a toilet of all things. As consequence of his absent minded nature Motaro grabs the bulbous man by his ponytail and begins pounding him in the stomach but some how even The beast's blows were being absorb by the rotund belly.  
>"HE...HEY! put me down!" Rufus cried<p>

"Seriously im gettin real woozy here and it's no fun upchucking a whole day's worth of bacon and chicken.

Wasting no time Dudley rushes in with a an uppercut to Motaro propelling the centaur's whole body a few inches of the ground Smoke then flanks Motaro's left side with a powerful punch before withdrawing into a puff of vapors and bursting out of another puff of vapors on Motaro's right repeating the same attack striking the centaur's right ribs before vanishing yet again. Motaro frantically searches around trying to find the sneaky warrior, only to feel a blunt pain dig into his spine. Motaro turns his torso around and sees smoke on his back and immediately makes an attempt at his life by attempting to elbow Smoke with the spike protruding from his elbow. Smoke ducks the shot and puts Motaro in a headlock choking the bestial out as Dudley, Jade, and Ibuki charge in. Smoke forcibly turns Motaro into Dudley's direction who responds with his signature corkscrew blow to the centaur's gut, a wind encased punch with such power it knocks Rufus free of Motaro and sends him flying with Smoke still on his back. Smoke makes use of this and plants his feet into the ground while still airborne and uses Motaro's weight and momentum against him by twisting the beast's body towards the concrete pavement slamming him hard enough to induce a crater. Refusing to give up Motaro attempts to get up, but is only able to get his rear legs on their hooves as Smoke was able to wrestle down Motaro's front half with the headlock

Ibuki rushes in and pulls out two kunai and blasts forward at the centaur's rear legs and slashes deep into the calf muscles and quickly darts back slicing into them once more in attempt to down the beast, but her efforts did little to even make the legs budge. It is Jade who would see to it that Motaro finally falls with a swift overhead smash of her extending Bo to the backside slamming him. Even deeper into the crater.

"FINISH HIM SMOKE!" Jade shouted.

Heeding the Edenian's words, Smoke Frees one of his hands while still he still had a hold to Motaro's neck. The free hand started to shake wildly then Smoke slams it on Motaro's chest. The centaur begins to shake violently as if an earthquake went off in his body. Blood began vibrating out between Motaro's clenched teeth as his insides were literally being shaken to a pulp. It all seemed like an assured victory for the heroes as a dangerous centaur general would be defeated before it could even throw a punch, until without warning Motaro snatches Smoke up by the throat and gets back on his feet as if all the damage dealt to him earlier did happen shocking everyone.

"No way he still going after all that!?" Ibuki shouted

"It appears we have gravely underestimated the enemy" Dudley remarks.

Motaro cracks his neck and flexes he body as if the only thing he suffered was a period of inactivty. Motaro wipes the blood from his mouth and stares at it while his grappled victim was gasping for air and smirks with a light chuckle, then in a sudden unreadable motion, snaps his fist forward into Smoke's face so hard, his silver mouthplate shatters on contact and Smoke is sent flying into the face of a distant building smashing into the brick wall and leaving an imprint of his body shape as an result. The Ex-Lin Kuei Assassin's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell from the wall, into the ground while his allies watched in horror unsure whether he was alive or dead.

"SMOOOOOKKKEEEE!" Ibuki and Jade Shouted, while Motaro casually trotted towards his weapon and picks it back up while deviously saying.

"My turn..."

Back in Outworld

"How did I... what happened to me?" a confused and groggy Kabal asked.

"Excuse the surroundings old friend." Kano replied "New clients have different tastes"

As Kabal tried cope with the twisted locale he noticed Kano fiddling with something out of his view. Before he could ask Kano revealed a pair of familiar items to the scarred cop, twin hookswords that once belonged to him. No sooner did Kabal's eyes aligned with the blades did a torrent of memories flooded his mind. A lot of things has been done by his hands when he wielded those, and a lot of blood has been spilled which led the cop to question what strings his superior and comrade Stryker pulled to get him into the new position he was in before the invasion.

"The "girls" have been lonely mate." Kano joked as he noticed Kabal get to his feet rather quickly.

"And it looks like the magic has got you back on your feet just like that."

As Kabal walked towards Kano he noticed a strange burden on his back and placed his hands back there and through them made sense of a bulky contraption.

"What is this!?" he demanded

"You're respirator pal." Kano answered.

"Now i'm sure you may want me to take it off but I can't do that since it's the only way you're lungs will keep workin like they did before your "accident."

"So i'm stuck like this!?" an increasingly frustrated Kabal growled.

"Look I know it sucks but c'mon the breif hell I went through to keep you alive you're normally the thankful type for effort." Kano retorted

Though they were no longer on the same side of the law, Kabal did to an extent agree to the point Kano gave him. The agitation within him quelled down a little, but he was unsure of what to do next until.

"Look the black dragon hasn't been the same without you. Why don't we put the issues behind us and start anew." Kano said, holding his hand out in anticipation for a handshake of agreement.

Kabal felt like he does indeed oh Kano something for the effort he put into keeping him alive despite trying to take all that has transpired in mere hours and his permanent disfigurement, but even in this scarred guise Kabal knew where his heart truly lied, and it wasn't the black dragon. Before he could give him his answer a portal suddenly opens up behind them and out flies Baraka who collides into the table Kabal had just gotten up from. As both him and Kano looked at the figure they noticed his face is a bloody pulp with numerous teeth missing and one arm is broken while his garb is stained and tattered.

"wait a sec he looks like those..." Kabal said slowly familiarizing the broken beast to the other monsters he has witnessed in the news report when the invasion began.

"Man I gotta say those teeth are a lot harder than they look." an unknown man said out loud snagging the attention of both Kano and Kabal who face the portal and out comes a man in a white and blue striped prison uniform with both hands chained . It was the former hero turned thug Cody who seemed oblivious to the new surroundings that he has trekked upon that is until the foul stench of death breeches his nostrils.

"whoa!? whats with that stench!?" Cody exclaimed before laying his eyes on the new disturbing locale before somewhat stating in a careless tone "If hell had a science class..".

Kano knew how fierce Baraka was but if he was effortlessy beaten to a pulp by a man like that ehoo doesn't even have a nick on his uniform then it would take way more than a few stones to kill that jailbird. Wasting no time Kano yelled out for the Guards catching Cody's attention while he was scratching his head trying to make sense of his new surroundings like Kabal was still doing. Before he could make his getaway he notices a hooksword gripping his shoulder but not cutting it. It was Kabal who has just retrieved his old weapons. But how the they were several feet ahead of Kano how could he have darted that quickly to retrive them then run right back towards him? Kabal on the other hand was too focused on getting answers out of his former comrade than to spare a thought on the inhuman feat he had performed.

"You got alotta explaining to do mate." Kabal mocked now finally putting the pieces together. However from the darkness a green glowing trap net is coming for the scarred cop, Kabal relieves Kano's shoulder of the curved blade in order to cut through the net. Wasting no time Kano beats a hasty retreat out of the flesh pits. Kabal attempts to give chase but a bomb explosion disrupts his balance causing to jump back to his prior position all the while Cody is trying to make sense of what is going on. As Kabal assumes a fighting stance he sees to armored figures approach him. The one on the left was completely covered in yellow and black armor and had the appearance of a robot with green glowing eyes with a saw blade in place of it's right hand. The other on the right however only had portions of it's body covered. Only his forearms down his spinal area shins on down and face had red cybernetic features although it appears that the helmet was retractable. However Cody noticed something familiar about this enigmatic figure, a peculiar kanji inscribed on the shirt it was wearing a kanji he knew belong to someone he had fought alongside with on his days in the metro city streets

"Guy?" Cody asked. "Is that you? "

Back in Tokyo Ermac finally made his way inside the massive desolate building despite it's imposing height it took a little over a minute to reach the very top. At the last floor, Ermac took his time and treaded softly, while he did sense numerous souls he was rather unsure if they would be hostile or not. Once he made his way to the room the souls were holed up in he peered around the corner and saw five figures restrianed and suspended by a thick chain with their mouths covered in a tape like material. As Ermac catiously, he could make out the appearance of each captive.

The first one was , a male very large in mass, had an appearance befitting of a native american similar to Nightwolf, he wore a matching denim vest with jeans, and had face markings. Next to him was a contrastingly smaller male known as El Fuerte who's appearance dictates he was a luchadore of some kind due to the concealing white mask and matching tight white pants with black boots. Next was R. Mika a female of fair skin her appearance similar to the luchadore dictated that she was some kind of wrestler she had a somewhat more revealing mask that only covered the top half of her face but revealed her blonde hair which was in long pigtails. Her outfit was rather revealing being light blue and white she had a several frilled collars with one on her neck and the rest on her wrists and thighs complete with hearts arranged on several areas including her bust. Next was a large blonde hair male Known as Alex, not as large as the other indigenous male. He wore no shirt showing off his physique with red markings strewn about his body and face, the only thing he wore was green overalls with the straps hanging down finished with brown boots, and a red headband that kept his hair from getting into his face. Lastly was Elena, a rather tall dark skinned female with bleach white hair and colorful bracelets adorned on her wrists, ankles, and similarly colored chokers on her neck. Perhaps the the most revealing in attire she had only her chest and bottom covered.

The largest of the group was the first to regain consciousness and noticed Ermac approaching them and grew nervous.

"Do not worry we are not here for hostile intentions." Ermac assured. "We are only here to help."

However figure begin to panic more as Ermac got closer with the muffling grow louder till Ermac removed the tape from his mouth

"Don't it is a trap!" he exclaimed

"We know." Ermac answered, much to the man's shock. No sooner did the amalgamate finish his replied he vanished in the nick of time as a pyscho power infused dagger from one of bison's dolls would have impaled him had he stayed in that spot longer.

"We have the deserter proceed with termination." said the doll who's name was Decapre. Her appearance was almost that of Cammy, the only difference was the she wore a mask that only exposed her mouth her outfit was almost similar to Cammy's only that almost no skin os shown save for her back. Almost instantly multiple other dolls appear out of nowhere surronding the red garbed warrior.

"We knew from the start that this would be a trap. A random area to hold hostages, what do you take us for, knowing how easily you can store these prisoners in the jails of outworld or simply kill them off.

"Wait!" Shouted out causing the other captives to slowly come to their senses. "I don't know who you are or your intentions but please, these women are just as much as hostages like us, they have been brainwashed by please don't kill them especially Juli."

"We know who you are referring to we used to be pawns like them." Ermac assured. "We already made a similar promise to one you may know as Cammy no one deserves the fate we have been through, no matter the cost we will free them."

Meanwhile in America, Nightwolf and Guile had just finished bringing Styrker up to speed of all that transpired.

"So you're telling me that not only there are multiple dimensions and two different universes as well, but i'm among the chosen?" Stryker summarized receiving nods as confirmations from Guile and Nightwolf. "Look I know I just got through dealing with that pasty freak of nature and his peanut gallery but this is in no way, shape, or form what I had in mind for a "promotion".

"Believe me if I was in your shoes I would find it difficult to take in as well and I have been on a personal war with the definition of a demon in my world." Guile said referencing his arch nemesis Bison.

"Perhaps Haokah would be far more convincing with his own words when you meet him." Nightwolf remarked, confusing the cop.

"It's another name for Raiden in his native tongue." Guile revealed to Styker. Although it didn't eliviate the man's confusion.

In Tokyo. Sub-Zero, Sakura, Cage, Kai, Dan and their two new unintentional allies Hugo, and Poison stood guard awaiting the call of Kitana and Cammy who went scouting ahead.

"So let me get this straight. You, Mr. Cage is some critically acclaimed action star who's starred in countless movies and won numerous awards? How come I've never heard of you?" Poison asked

"It is a long story i'm sure a woman of your stature would be disinterested in." Sub-Zero replied.

" Don't mind frosty over here but anyways long story short crazy things caused two different universes yours and mine to merge together and now we're being led by a thunder god known as Raiden to save both worlds." Cage answered anyways.

"Mmm hmm." Poison responded in a somewhat careless tone, confirming the ex Lin Kuei warrior's earlier statement.

"Okay what were you doing here in the first place." Kai asked changing the subject.

"Well originally I was here after hearing talks about an underground tournament so me and Hugo decided to "test it out." Poison answered

"Wait. You're a fighter to?" Kai replied

"No i'm just the manager handsome." Poison answered "Hugo is the "muscle" over hear. Though I wouldn't mind some new recruits until well after we figure out why the whole world dropped dead."

"I Wanna know who made the man who makes the best chili dogs disappear and I wanna crush them good." Hugo butted in complaining causing Poison to roll her eyes in disgust. Meanwhile Dan and Sakura just watched the squabble until an unknown entity bust through the window of a store behind them and snatches them through alerting the remaining chosen. Sub-zero was the first to go through the window telling the others to stay back. As Sub-Zero Stalked the store looking for his allies he noticed Dan and Sakura just fine but then he takes notice at a particular green skinned man beast with electricity sparking around him letting out a vicious growl. Not the one to leave his guard down Sub-Zero formed an ice blade and assumed a fighting stance and ready himself as the electrical beast beat his chest like a gorilla and charged until.

"WAIT JIMMY STOP!" Sakura shouted getting in between the two with both hands sticking out both at Sub-Zero and "Jimmy." Both were quick to ease up although their suspicions of each other did not falter.

"You know this creature?" Sub-Zero asked

"I'M NO CREATURE I'M HUMAN LIKE YOU!" Jimmy barked backed offended by the cyrokinetic man's words

"Calm down buddy I'm sure he didn't mean it that way." Dan said walking in trying to calm the man beast."

"Sorry Kuai Liang-san this is Jimmy but he also goes by the name Blanka" Sakura said trying as fast as she could to do away with the unpleasant tension.

"Then forgive me for my initial judgement Jimmy." Sub-Zero said in an apologetic manner causing Blanka to ease up a little and walk towards him before and showing off his imposing bulk but the dwarfed Sub-zero did not flinch nor tense up . The man beast lowered his head and caught a whiff of the man's scent and jumped back a little.

"Why are you so cold!?" Blanka shouted out in surprise. "You make my skin crawl." Sub-Zero frowned up a little under his mask. Until Sakura jumped in.

"But he did help us and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here." Sakura revealed slightly sugar coating the truth just to further ease up things."

"Is that's the case then ice ninja my friend too." Blanka proudly proclaimed. Though no one could tell Sub-Zero frowned a little more despite the sudden kindness since he never really liked being called a ninja despite his appearance, but that would all be short lived when out of nowhere a portal suddenly opens up in the store the four were in. however rather than anything coming out it started to suck everything into it. Already it proved to strong for Dan and Sakura But Blanka and Sub-Zero were able to hold their ground With Blanka digging his claws into the floor And Sub-Zero using the ice blade he wielded as an anchor by running it through the floor. Inevitably Sakura and Dan would submit to the portal's vacuum and were directly hurtling towards the void. Blanka was quick to snag Dan by the leg but the added weight slightly pulled the two closer but Blanka manged to tighten his grip defying the powerful suction.

However Blanka could do nothing to catch Sakura, but Sub-Zero was there to grab her hand, saving her from an unknown fate.

"Hold on tightly child!" Sub-Zero yelled as he pulled her up and locked her waist in his free arm even though the ice blade was showing cracks of fatigue due to the suction force of the portal and the added weight.

Ahead of this new ordeal Kitana and Cammy made their way to the destinition to the device that was supposedly responsible for for draining the entire world of it's souls, but something was way off almost no one was standing guard over it just two lowly grunts was all that the machinery had for safety a mere cakewalk for two skilled assassins.

"I don't by this why would you want probably your most valuable chess piece out here gaurded by two pawns when you know multiple queens are after it?" Cammy said greatly suspicious. "I'm not sure we should've went by Ermac's words this all seems like a big mouse trap."

"I'm weary of the Amalgamate as well but not only do Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin sense Truth behind his tounge, but...

"But what?" Cammy asked turning her face to Kitana only to her shock suddenly find her comrade unconsious beside her.

"What the!?" Cammy said in shock until she noticed a shadow cast over her, it was a woman of similar build to Kitana with shoulder length hair and a slightly more provactive magenta outfit. And in a chidish, yet sadistic tone

"Awwwwwww my sister has made new friends. I'm soooooo jealous..."

Back at the abandon building

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Cage shouted trying to hear himself amidst the small storm before founding himself grabbing ahold of the door to avoid getting sucked into the portal while Kai stayed behind the store's brick wall and Hugo held on tightly to Poison, using his own weight as an anchor to resist the portal's power.

"JOHNNY CAGE, KAI GO TO WHERE KITANA AND CAMMY ARE, I FEAR THEY MAY BE IN TROUBLE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME OUR THE OTHERS TAKE HUGO AND POISON WITH YOU". Sub-Zero shouted in desperation trying to save himself and Sakura. Wasting no time Cage nodded and makes a break for it.

"You heard frosty lets go!" Cage ordered towards the three who weren't overly compromised by the trap portal. Deciding not to question the actor further the other three follow suit, while Sub-Zero was now left to deal with his current crisis.

"DAN!" Sub-Zero shouted. "GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" swiftly understanding, Dan positioned himself in Blanka's grip to face Sub-Zero and Sakura.

"HEY JIMMY! THINK YOU CAN GET ME CLOSER!" Dan yelled at his friend who only nodded. Swiftly shifting his grip from Dan's torso to his leg and slowly extended the arm holding Dan closer to the duo. Even though Blanka eventualy extended his reach as far as he could they still were not in reach.

"GAAAHHH KUAI LIANG-SAN WE CAN'T REACH THEM!" Sakura cried out

"BUT YOU CAN!" Sub-Zero shouted, suddenly Sub-Zero switched his grip to Sakura's shoulder and with his sheer strength and will power streched his arm holding Sakura towards Dan who had his hand out.

"KIDDO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GRAB MY HAND!" Dan hollered out.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT LIANG-SAN!?" Sakura question aloud.

"DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME!" Sub-Zero shouted. "I WILL BE FINE!". Reluctantly Sakura agreed and reached for Dan. Fortunately they were in reach of each other and Dan swiftly grabbed Sakura's hand prompting Sub-Zero to fully relinquish his grip of the young girl, however his ice blade unfortunately has succumbed to the forces of the portal and shatters. With no anchor for him to hold on to, the blue garbbed assassin was quickly swept up by the void. Rather than curse his misfortune he was rather amused at the irony of how history repeats itself. Like Guy who risked his life for his, Kuai Liang has done the same for Sakura.

"The Irony..." Sub-Zero thought to himself as he disappeared behind the portal which now began to weaken and close.

"KUAI LIANG-SAN!" Sakura shrieked as the portal closed and vanished leaving just those three to themselves.

Back at the base.

"Sonya look at this." Chun Li said looking at the monitor

"What recent portal activity?" Sonya replied

"Whats weird is that Sub-Zero's signal has warped to a completely different locale a remote island of sorts..." Chun Li said puzzled.

"Remote island?" Sonya repeated, bringing back certain memories of an earlier time before the universes merged before finally coming to a theoretical conclusion.

" But given the circumstances at hand why would go through the portal so willingly?"

"I'm going outside..." Sagat interuppted out of frustration due to the crisis at hand, and the fact he is on the sidelines. Chun li, Sonya, and Abel knew not to stop him, afterall he did bear witness to the fate of his home country. As Sagat made his way out a lot of things went through his mind, his time as a champion, his defeat at the hands of Ryu, the permenant scar, his time in Shadaloo, his fued with a former pupil of his. The life he took in retaliation for his lost eye, and the new goal of understanding the meaning of a fight. However this would all be short lived as in mere minutes a portal opened up right in front of him. However like the portal in Japan it begin to pull Sagat forward despite his resistance. It wouldn't be long before he would submit to the overwhelming vacume.

At the same time whithin the base the remaining three warriors notices the tremors caused by the portal.

"Whats causing that!?" Abel shouted out loud.

"It's another portal this time outside of the base!" Sonya exclaimed

"Wait Sagat is out there in front of it as well!" Chun Li said looking at the monitor and noticing Sagat's signal dissappearing in the portal. "And it looks he just went through it!

"WHY!?" Sonya shouted out. "Why would he go through it so willingly!?"

"Look his signal reappaered in that remote island you were talking about." Abel Said to Chun LI

"Somthing isn't right here.." Sonya thought to herself but before she knew it a three sharp claws was coming down on her head. Chun Li swiftly intervened and kicked the weapon back from her ally. Shocked Sonya quickly turns around and sees a squad of cyborgs similar to the Lin Kuei Cyborgs in appearance but purple with claw guantlets for weapons.

"Looks like the Lin Kuei made some new "freinds."" Chun Li Said getting into fighting stance recognizing the colors belonging to the Geki assassins of her universe.

"But how did they find us?" Abel questioned. "I thought this base was hidden."

"It was But thats the least of our worries now." Sonya answered, now in fighting stance as well.

Back at Guile, Nightwolf, and Styrker's location

"Chun Li, Sonya come in. do you copy?" Guile said through his walkie talkie trying to get a response. "No answer can't say that i'm thrilled about that."

"Any words on this Jax and Dhalsim you guys were talking about earlier that's supposed to meet us?" Stryker said showing subtle signs of impatience and anxiety under his tone. Before Guile could answer he along with the other two felt an uneasy yet mild tremor evident by the scattered specks of rubble begin vibrating.

"Uhh whats going on?" Stryker said slighty losing a sense of balance.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound the least bit good" Guile said trying to maintain balance. Before long a similar portal springs up and like the ones at tokyo and outside the base and as such began pulling the 3 warriors towards it's void. Nightwolf was quick to conjur a hatchet and slam it into the ground as the trap portal's suction rapidly increased.

"GUILE, KURTIS, GRAB MY HAND!" Nightwolf shouted as the vacume overpowered his footing leaving his grip to his buried etheral hatchet the only thing keeping him anchored. Guile and Stryker tried their hardest, like Sub-Zero and Sagat they too were overwhelmed by the portal and engulfed in it's void just when they were mere inches from the native american's hand. Just as soon as the portal opened it closes as if it was satisfied with it's two prey. As all of this was coming to a end Dhalsim and Jax arrived to the scene, just too late

"Nightwolf, what happened!?" Dhalsim questioned outloud on instinct.

"It was...some kind of trap portal Kurtis and Guile were sucked in, where exactly I am unsure."

At the same time across the world, Cage along with Kai, Poison and Hugo were making a mad dash to Kitana and Cammy's location fearing that their comrades were in grave danger.

"I knew that freak couldn't be trusted." Cage said referencing Ermac still not above his intinctual supicions of the amalgamate.

"Who the guy in the red trench coat?" Poison asked while being hoisted on Hugo's shoulder "look I may know next to nothing bout your posse and mister enigma, but the way he fought off that monster, he seemed pretty geniune and serious."

"Yeah but how do you explain that"... Cage try to finish his sentence before he smashed right into a glass like force field knocking him on his butt the others came to halt and returned to the spot Cage was getting up and observed the peculiar force field. After awhile the field dissapated.

"The hell was that..." Cage annoyingly asked getting up and dusting himself off.

"It is called Aegis Reflector worm." An ominous voice answered. Everyone's attention shifted towards the direction and see a pale skinned being in a beige buisness suit, it was Urien.

"Who are you?" Kai questioned

"Who I am is of no importance to a low life monk along with these peons." He mocked "For I am a emperor nothing more nothing less and you are all foolish if you believe I will let you all walk away alive." without warning Urien shot a blast while the heroes who were still trying process the man's words, but Kai was quick to respond with a fireball of his own which collided with the dark electrified orb cancelling each other out.

"Cage you and the others go." Kai said despite finding something off about this man's sudden appearnce and attack. "I will handle him on my own.

"heh well kick his ass then." Cage said placing his hand on Kai's shoulder as he continued towards Kitana and Cammy's location while Hugo followed with Poison on his shoulders once more.

"I just hope Dan, the kid, and beastman are alright." Cage thought to himself though unbeknownst to him and the others the saurian reptile had already snuck through the building the where the portal once was.

Meanwhile in a mysterios location ensrouded in eerie fog amidst a dark blue twilight Stryker wakes and regains conciousness. Holding his head, the cop gets to his feet and tries to make sense of his location until he sees a large imposing shadow hidden behind the mist. On sheer instinct Stryker pulled out his gun and aimed it at the figure until the fog cleared up long enough to reveal the figure of Sagat who looked down at the cop seemingly unfazed by the gun pointed at him.

"you most be one of the "warriors" Dhalsim was refering to." The Muay Thai expert quickly summerized."

"And I take it you're on the same side as Dhalsim then." Stryker replied to which Sagat subtetly nodded. "So any idea where we are?"

"I assure I have arrived here by the same method as you, a portal of some sorts?" Sagat answered

"Correct." the swat officer comfirmed before the fog dissapated enough to reveal that two men stood on a stone bridge in front of the unusally closer moon amidst black spires, but the most unnerving of all was located at the bottom of the bridge they stood on was a sinister bed of serrated spikes littered with the mutilated remains of past victims. The sheer sight of this barbaric spectacle combined with the insane height caused weakness in Strykers knees. Sure he has dealt with a white malleable humonoid with a legion of mutants not too long ago but this was of an entirely different calibre. Sagat on the otherhand seemed unfazed though slightly disturbed. Soon they here a loud thumping sound coming from one side of the bridge soon from a gate stepped the savage tiger like shokan, Kintaro.

"Hmph... I was expecting more prey." Kintaro grumbled before catching Stryker's scent finding it slightly. "Your scent human it is similar to the others i've killed earlier." Stryker flinched as this triggered memories of his mutilated men and the revelation that this monster was the one responsible for that merciless slaughter. Newly found anger begin to overwhelm his being yet he kept his composure.

"So you're the one." Stryker said. "You're the bastard that wiped out my entire squad isn't it?" the shokan only nodded with a sadistic grin as Stryker pulled out his gun and aimed it at the four armed beast. Normaly Sagat would frown upon the use of weapons in a fight, but due to the circumstances at hand and the fact that this cop beside him lost some good men to this creature Sagat figured it would be best that he lowered his standards just this once for the sake of their worlds as Kintaro treads ever so closely to them.

In another area of this remote locale Guile was searching around an eerily foggy locale. "STRYKER!" Guile called out in vain before trying to reach for his comm device before realizing it was gone. "Damn must've lost it when I got sucked into that portal" Guile continued walking through the thick haze until he felt something bumb up against his back. Taking no chances Guile quckly turned around in his signature fighting stance while whatever bumped into him did the same however whoever this entity was it quickly got out of it's stance as if it recognized Guile.

"Guile?" it spoke.

"Wait Sub-Zero?" Guile responded back recognizing the assassin's voice. "You got sucked into one of those trap portals as well?"

"Yes." Sub-Zero confirmed. "I've only been hear for a breif time though but this place seems familiar despite the thick fog." soon afterwards the fog completely cleared significantly as if on que and revealed an abandon courtyard which ironically sent a chill up Sub-Zero's spine to which even the soldier took noticed.

"Somethings wrong?" Guile asked.

"This place..." Sub Zero stated. "This was the location for the previous Mortal Kombat Tournament."

"Oh so this was the place sonya was talking about." Guile revealed.

"Wait you know about this place?" Kuai Liang questioned.

"When we first returned from Outworld Sonya told about the tournament prior how she originally came there to free Jax who was imprisoned there and to settle a vendetta against Kano also she told me how she first met Raiden and the others before going on about how he was temporarily having visions and." Guile explained before he remembered one precise detail. "Wait she said you was in that same tournament as well and you were killed by Scorpion. How did come back? Better yet how Sonya and Jax weren't surprised when they saw you?"

"Sub-Zero wasn't always my codename." Kuai revealed inciting a raised eyebrow from Guile. "This Sonya was not wrong in stating that Sub-Zero perished in this folly. I took on this mantle some time this news reached as a way to honor him."

"Who was he to you?" Guile requested

"He was...my brother." Sub-Zero said

"Your Brother!?" Guile exclaimed

"Yes. My reasons for partaking in the following tournament was to find the killer responsible though I did ecounter him ahead of time."

"Scorpion..." Guile answered for him."

"Yes and I would have succeded to if weren't for that accursed sorceror Quan Chi." Sub-Zero growled out clenching his fist.

"Then you have brought shame to the original bearer of that name." a sinister inhuman being said from the eerie fog."

Sub-Zero and Guile found themselves surrounded by two figures one was completely pitch black, had an appearance similar to that of a ninja, and a loose hood over his head the only contrast to his figure was the pair of milky white souless eyes. The other figure however was completely concealed in a black cloak.

"And who are you deem such a claim fiend!" Sub-Zero venomously threatened.

"The original holder of that mantle." The shadowy figure revealed prompting Sub-Zero to further observe the enigma further. As the cryokinetic looked on at the appearance he noticed peculiar details about his outfit that seemed scarily familiar to the garments of someone else he has personally known albeit with slight modifications. But could it truly be him could it be BI Han, his deceased brother?

"Hmph I think it's only fitting if reveal my true form as well." the cloked entity claimed towards Guile as it threw off it's cloak revealing a masculine figure completely black, skin and all with cargo pants a open sleeveless jacket that revealed his bare chest. Like his fellow shadowy figure the only contrast to his monochrome form was deep white emotionless eyes finished off with a very peculiar hairstyle only Guile could recognize. It was equally unnerving for Guile to see this figure since like Sub-Zero he believed this man to long dead. How did he end up under this twisted affront of his appearance who did this to him? Breaking a sweat Guile took a deep gulp.

"Charlie." he said in a mixture of fear and astonishment


End file.
